Nadie dijo que sería fácil
by Babi Cullen
Summary: Cuando somos pequeños la vida parece ser nada, solo nos dedicamos a jugar y sonreír por el mundo. Pero al crecer las cosas siempre se complican y eso es lo que nadie nos dice. De un momento a otro nuestra vida puede dar un vuelco y cambiar en 360 . Eso fue precisamente lo que le pasó a una joven siendo muy pequeña. Pasen a descubrir de quien se trata y cual es su historia.
1. Prólogo

**- Titulo: **Nadie dijo que sería fácil

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A veces se hacía difícil imaginarse que una chica de apenas veinticuatro años tendría que ganarse la vida de la manera en que lo hacía, pero la vida había golpeado muy fuerte a la joven Bree Masen desde una temprana edad.

Bree Masen había nacido hace veinticuatro años en medio de una familia de clase medía muy esforzada. Su madre era maestra de primaria y su padre era inspector en la misma escuela. Ambos trabajaban largas horas para darle lo mejor a su hija, su amada princesita de ojos verdes y hermosa cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Vivían en una hermosa casa cerca de la playa en California, donde la pequeña huía todos los días para ir a jugar con sus amigos, generando el miedo en el alma de sus padres que no sabían que hacer para evitar que la niña se fuera a meter a ese lugar. Temían que algo o alguien le hiciera daño a lo más preciado que tenían en la vida.

Lamentablemente, por capricho del destino, la tranquila vida de aquella hermosa familia se vio truncada por un maldito accidente. La familia completa había salido ese día, cuando la niña había dejado de serlo para pasar a ser una hermosa adolescente de dieciséis años, a comer y celebrar que su hija era la mejor de su clase y que recibiría un gran premio en la escuela donde estudiaba.

Esa misma noche un automovilista había bebido más de la cuenta en una fiesta de la empresa donde trabajaba por motivo de su ascenso y ahora se dirigía a su casa para estar con su familia. El hombre iba tan bebido que no era capaz de mantener sus cinco sentidos puestos en el camino y provocó un grave accidente que involucró a seis automóviles y que cobró la vida de cuatro personas, incluidos los padres de Bree y dejándola a ella sumida en un coma por meses.

Se perdió la fiesta de premiación, perdió su vida y perdió a su familia. Había quedado sola en el mundo, sin abuelos ni tíos que se pudieran hacer cargo de ella.

— Me han dicho que eres una buena dama de compañía— escuchó que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Sabia por el tono de voz de aquel hombre lo que quería y eso la hizo temblar.

— Pues si es lo que dicen... — la chica bebió un poco del margarita que tenía en su mesa.

Había recibido una llamada en la mañana, solicitando sus servicios de compañía y ella no podía decir que no. De alguna manera tenía que mantenerse en este mundo, subsistir. Pero con lo que no contaba era que su acompañante fuera a ser un hombre tan guapo como el que se le presentaba adelante.

— También me dijeron que no te gustan los nombres, pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita… Alec Vulturi— se presentó, pero ella seguía embobada con aquel hombre de profundos ojos azules tan parecidos al mar de las playas en las que ella solía jugar

— Bree Masen— se presentó— Entonces… ¿Vamos a un hotel o a su casa?

— Tengo reservado un cuarto de hotel, pero creo que podríamos conversar por un rato— le sonrió, sentándose a su lado

— Tengo más clientes— le reclamó

— Ellos no me importan. De ser necesario pagaré por toda la noche— volvió a sonreírle y eso la mató aún más ¿Acaso todo era perfecto en él?

Desde ese día que ninguno de los dos se pudo separar a pesar de las trabas que tenían en sus vidas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. Como no hay promesa que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague, aquí les traigo el prólogo de esta nueva historia que se llama "Nadie dijo que sería fácil". Sé que el prólogo no nos permite ver mucho de que tratará, pero espero que las haya enganchado y quieran seguir leyéndola.**_

_**Las actualizaciones van a ser todos los sábados y hasta el momento la historia lleva once capítulos, pero la continuación está en proceso de escritura con la ayuda de mi gran amiga Jenni- quien también tiene una página propia y una en conjunto conmigo (jnnfrmrz y jenybabi . fan fiction) por donde se pueden pasar también y disfrutar de grandes historias.**_

_**Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y que e dejen saber su opinión, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	2. Parte I: Capítulo 1

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Con el pasar del tiempo se fueron conociendo, enamorando y confiando en el otro, lo que los llevó a revelar sus más oscuros secretos. Así Bree se enteró de la larga familia de narcotraficantes de la que venía Alec, mientras que el descubría la trágica vida que había tenido aquella hermosa chica que fácilmente podría haber sido una modelos de pasarela de nivel mundial.

Lamentablemente su vida parecía que no sería tan fácil como pensaban. Cuando el padre de Alec, Aro, quedó detenido por narcotráfico toda la familia de Alec tuvo que comenzar a huir por el país para no ser atrapados y procesados ellos también por el juicio de su padre, aunque él lo único que quisiera fuera alejarse de todo eso para poder vivir tranquilo junto a Bree y así formar una familia.

Ella no supo nada de él por mucho tiempo, todo lo que tardó el embarazo del pequeño hijo de los dos. Sí, Alec se había ido sin siquiera saber que los dos serían padres y hasta ese día aún no lo sabía.

Obviamente, al estar huyendo, él no tenía contacto con la chica para no involucrarla en todo este asunto y ella ya ni siquiera sabía si es que había sido capturado o si seguía con vida. Eso la obligó a volver a sus antiguas andanzas al encontrarse sola con un pequeño recién nacido que necesitaba pañales, biberones, ropa y un lugar cómodo para vivir. Su hijo merecía solo lo mejor.

El pequeño nació un 20 de junio a las 23:02 horas a las 38 semanas de gestación. Midió 52 centímetros y solo pesó 3, 215 kilogramos, era largo pero para nada rellenito. Un pequeño perfecto como lo era su padre y su madre. Tenía los ojos grises y, según le había explicado la enfermera, de seguro los tendría tan claros como su madre. Pero el pequeño tenía un problema y uno visible.

El pequeño Edward Anthony, como lo había llamado su madre, había nacido con unas malformaciones congénitas conocidas como "labio leporino" y "fisura palatina"" que consistían en una fisura que dividía a su labio superior en dos mitades y un agujero en la parte superior de la cavidad oral que dejaba comunicada la nariz con la boca.

Al principio había sido un poco chocante para la joven madre ver a su pequeño con ese problema, pero solo bastó que el abriera sus hermosos ojitos y que atrapara su dedo con su pequeña mano para que Bree se enamorara de él perdidamente.

Decidió buscar a Alec sin importarle el peligro que podía llegar a vivir. Necesitaba de su dinero y apoyo para sacar a su pequeño adelante y someterlo a la cirugía que los médicos le habían indicado podía llegar a curar a su hijo, pero no lo consiguió. Solo tomó contacto con la que era su suegra, con quien nunca tuvieron una buena relación ya que ella pensaba que Bree no era buena para su hijo, y ella le negó el contacto con Alec. La chica, desesperada por el estado de su niño, le contó lo que ella tenía un nieto y el problema que este tenía, pero la mujer se negó a prestarle ayuda y sus palabras exactas fueron _"Yo no tengo nietos y mucho menos si son deformes… Tal vez solo deberías haber terminado con su vida antes de que llegara al mundo"._

Esas palabras dejaron helada a la joven y solo atinó a cortar la llamada. No podía creer que de verdad había escuchado esas expresiones salir de la boca de su ex suegra ¿Cómo podía siquiera insinuarle que debería haber abortado a su angelito? ¿Cómo podía decirlo si ella misma había tenido tres hijos? Era una desnaturalizada y su hijo no merecía pertenecer a esa familia, así que decidió olvidarse de todos ellos y salir adelante por su cuenta.

Volvió a ser una dama de compañía para los grandes empresarios, artistas y políticos que solicitaran de sus servicios y así curaría a su pequeño.

Desde ese momento solo serían los dos y nadie más.

Pasaron los años y ella no dejó de trabajar nunca en ese rubro que le daba más que lo necesario para vivir. Este trabajo le daba para tener un departamento ubicado en una buena zona en Seattle, comida y todo lo necesario para criar a su hijo y había costeado por completo el tratamiento médico de su hijo y lo seguía haciendo.

El pequeño, con ahora tres años y medio, ya no tenía el labio y el paladar fisurados, pero si le quedaron las marcas de lo que alguna vez fue una gran lesión. Su labio tenía la cicatriz que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco con las cremas y cuidados que le había mandado el médico y su paladar ya estaba cerrado por completo y ahora solo tenía que ir a las terapias de habla y al ortodoncista para solucionar los problemas que podía llegar a tener en su dentadura. Más adelante tendría que seguir con las cirugías para los últimos retoques de su labio, pero por ahora estaba bien y feliz viviendo con su mamá.

— ¡Mami! — la llamaron a lo lejos y ella no pudo evitar voltearse a ver a su angelito, a su hermoso sol que iluminaba cada día de su vida. Ese pequeño rayito había llegado a darle las fuerzas que ella pensaba ya había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

— Mi solcito, estoy en la cocina— le informó terminando de prepararle su vaso infantil con diseños de pequeños monos en el exterior y lleno de zumo de manzana, el favorito de su bebé.

De pronto sintió que algo chocaba contra sus piernas y al mirar vio a su pequeño que le sonreía ampliamente. Estaba con su cabello revuelto, sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándola con adoración y sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas al haber estado jugando con sus peluches a que eran "pilotos de autos".

Ella se agachó a su altura y lo cogió, para luego darle muchos besos en sus mejillas y soplarlas, haciendo que él se riera fuertemente. Ella adoraba escuchar esa hermosa risa resonando en la sala y no se cansaría nunca de ella.

— Ya mami, no _ma_— le pedía el pequeño entre risas

— ¿No más? ¿No quieres más besos? — le preguntó Bree, apenada y haciendo como si de verdad le doliera lo que le decía su angelito

— No, mami. Si quiero _ma _besos" le dijo remarcando la "s" y sonriéndole a su madre mientras afirmaba su cara con sus pequeñas manos para que lo mirara— Te quero, mami

— Yo también te quiero, mi angelito. Ahora te tomaras tu juguito y vamos a ir a hacer tus ejercicios ¿Está bien?

Edward asintió y tomó el vaso que su mamá le tendía para beberlo todo mientras se sentaban a ver sus dibujos animados preferidos, los "_Backyardigans_".

Bree daba todo por su hijo y eso se notaba a lo lejos. Siempre estaba preocupada de su educación, de su salud y de cada una de sus terapias, haciendo que no se saltara ninguna a pesar de que al pequeño Edward no le gustaban porque se aburría y distraía con facilidad.

Al acabar se fueron al comedor donde sentó a su hijo en su silla y ella se ubicó frente a él para comenzar con la terapia. Lo hacía bostezar, roncar, decir cosas como "ding dong", "guagua", "Pata", entre otras cosas. También lo hacía mover su boca, hacer gárgaras y hablar con un lápiz en su boca, todo para que pudiera pronunciar cada vez mejor.

— Muy bien, mi solcito— le felicitó su madre abrazándolo fuertemente— Ahora vamos a ir a cenar para después bañarnos y acostarnos ¿Está bien?

— No _quero_, mami— se quejó el pequeño haciendo un puchero demasiado tierno y con el que Bree solía caer, pero ahora mismo necesitaba que el pequeño cumpliera con su rutina para luego atender a sus clientes sin que él se percatara— No me voy a _acotar_.

El pequeño se cruzó de brazos y frunció su pequeño seño, estaba demasiado serio y se veía exactamente igual de decidido como lo era su padre. Sus gestos eran idénticos a Alec y eso hacía que Bree suspirara… _Eres tan parecido a tu padre, mi angelito_ pensaba para sí misma.

— Sí que lo harás— le informó Bree, tomándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos y encaminándose al comedor donde ella ya tenía la comida preparada y solo le quedaba servir.

Sentó a su hijo en una de las sillas, quedando el completamente enfurruñado. Luego se fue a la cocina y sirvió los platos para llevarlos hasta la mesa y comer junto a su pequeño.

Colocó el plato frente a Edward y puso el de ella en su lugar para sentarse a cenar, pero su niño no quería comer y seguía enojado en su puesto, con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

— Edward, si no quieres comer no lo hagas, pero no vas a comer a media noche— le dijo Bree alejando el plato

— ¡No! — gritó su hijo, saliendo de su enojo

— No grites, Edward. Estoy a tu lado y no soy sorda ¿Vas a comer? — el niño asintió— Bien, entonces come.

Acercó nuevamente el plato y el pequeño tomó sus servicios para comenzar a comer lo que había en su pequeño plato con diseños infantiles. Luego bebió un poco de zumo con una pajilla mientras su mami lavaba lo que habían usado.

Al acabar tomó el vaso que su pequeño le tendía y los dos se fueron al pequeño baño decorado con peces, patos y demás animales marinos. El baño exclusivo del pequeño Edward.

Luego de bañarlo y vestirlo, le ayudó a cepillarse los dientes y secarle el pelo para acostarlo en su cama, hacerle masajees de relajación y sentarse a leerle un cuento.

Edward no tardó en quedarse dormido y eso le dio tiempo a Bree para prepararse antes de que llegara su primer cliente esa noche.

El timbre de su teléfono sonó y ella supo que había llegado el primer hombre. Tenía por política que nadie tocara el timbre del departamento para que Edward no despertara con el ruido, así que todos estaban obligados a mandarle un mensaje cuando llegaban.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió para ver a ese imponente hombre que entraba en la casa. Era uno de los políticos más corruptos del rubro, que aparentaba ser un hombre ejemplar y que tenía una familia muy numerosa, pero una vida tan turbia como los tratos que tenía con algunos delincuentes de "camisa y corbata" como solía llamarlos Bree.

Ella lo llevó a su habitación en completo silencio y comenzó con su trabajo como todas las noches. Le bailó, lo sedujo y mantuvieron relaciones hasta que el hombre se cansó, o eso era lo que pensaba Bree. Lamentablemente el hombre aún estaba extasiado con el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer y deseaba más, quería llegar a un nuevo límite y le pidió cosas a Bree que ella no hacía, cosas que no estaban dentro de los contratos que ella hacía con sus clientes.

— Oh, vamos, no vas a venir a hacerte ahora la difícil. Yo sé que tú también lo deseas, cariño— le dijo el hombre pasando su asquerosa lengua por el cuello de la chica y manoseando sus pechos

— Que no, señor. Ya le dije que eso no está dentro de lo que acordamos— le insistió ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre, tratando de huir y dar por terminado el servicio nocturno

— Pues sabes que, yo te pago y si lo hago puedo pedir lo que yo quiera. Si a mí se me ocurre que limpies el piso con la lengua lo haces y nada más— le gruñó con los dientes apretados, llegando a su límite entre la furia y el alcohol que comenzaba a hacer estragos en su mente— Ahora quiero que hagas lo que yo quiero y no se va a decir más

Bree comenzó a tratar de alejarse de aquel asqueroso ser a como diera lugar y quería huir de ahí o llamar a la policía para que le ayudaran, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a hacerlo o podía perder a su pequeño hijo por ganarse la vida de esta forma.

— Señor, deténgase— le rogó la joven con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y sintiendo como ese hombre la manoseaba de una manera asquerosa.

— ¡Silencio, puta! — le gritó dándole una cachetada en plena mejilla derecha, volteando el rostro de Bree con solo el impacto— ¡Te he dicho que vas a hacer todo lo que te diga y sin reclamos! ¡Te estoy pagando por esto!

El hombre, ya completamente cegado, comenzó a maltratar y a gritarle a la chica que intentaba huir en vano.

En la habitación que estaba en el otro pasillo, se encontraba el pequeño Edward durmiendo, pero se despertó asustado al escuchar como su madre se quejaba, siendo seguida por los gritos de otro hombre.

"_¿Papi?_" pensó el pequeño al escuchar la voz del sujeto y se levantó de inmediato a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Pero antes de salir tomó su mantita y a su "bubu", su osito de peluche.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la pieza de su mami, pero antes de que abriera la puerta un fuerte ruido de algo quebrándose lo hizo detenerse y abrir los ojos con miedo ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡Mami! — gritó intentando abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave y no podía— ¡Mami! ¡Mamita!

Bree escuchó los desesperados gritos de su hijo y se colocó la primera camiseta que encontró para salir a ver qué era lo que pasaba, por qué su hijo estaba despierto a esta altura de la noche. Dejó al sujeto tendido en el suelo, quejándose y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando detener la sangre que salía por montones desde su cabeza.

— ¡Mami! — gritó el niño cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver a su mamá toda despeinada, sudada y con algunos golpes en su lindo rostro.

— ¿Eddie, mi amor, qué haces aquí? — le preguntó tomándolo en sus brazos y llevándoselo lo más alejado que podía del lugar

— Tenía _medo_, mami— le confesó aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello y envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de su mamá

— Tranquilo, mi pequeño. No hay nada de que temer— le besó el borde de su cabeza con dulzura

— _¡¿Dónde estás, maldita puta?! _— gritó el sujeto buscando a Bree con desesperación

— ¿_E_ mi papi, mami? — preguntó Edward, aun temeroso

— No, mi amor— le respondió Bree con miedo ¿Qué hacía ahora? — Cariño, vamos a jugar a algo ¿Está bien? — le sonrió para calmarlo y el niño asintió— Vamos a jugar a las escondidillas. Tú te vas a quedar acá bien escondido y yo iré a otro lugar a esconderme del hombre gritón ¿Entendido? No vas a salir hasta que venga a buscarte o perderemos ¿Entendiste mi niño?

— Si— asintió quedándose en el armario donde su mami lo escondió y lo tapó con un abrigo.

Bree suspiró y salió a buscar su teléfono. Tenía que llamar a la policía ahora o no solo la separarían de su hijo, tal vez ninguno de los dos saldría de esta si es que no lo hacía.

— ¡Aquí estas, maldita desgraciada! — le gritaron jalándola por el cabello y haciendo que el celular callera de lleno en el suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos— ¡Me las vas a pagar, zorra barata!

El sujeto empujó a Bree sobre una mesa y comenzó a manosearla como lo estaba haciendo hace un momento. Él parecía un energúmeno, un verdadero animal y no se controlaba por nada del mundo.

Bree estaba desesperada tratando de huir de ese animal, pero no conseguía nada. El hombre la tenía sujeta por las muñecas y la toqueteaba por todos lados. Nunca se había sentido tan asquerosa a pesar de que ese era su trabajo, darle placer a los hombres que solicitaran sus servicios.

— ¡Quédate quieta, perra! — le gritó golpeándola justo en el estómago, haciéndola quejarse

— ¡Deja a mi mami, feo! — le gritaron a las espaldas y luego sintió que algo se aferraba a su pierna y lo mordía fuertemente

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldito mocoso! — gritó el sujeto lanzando a Bree lejos de él y agachándose para coger al niño que estaba afirmado a él— ¡Eres un imbécil!

Edward miraba con miedo al sujeto que lo tenía afirmado por el brazo. Sus ojitos estaban abiertos muy grande, temblaba de pies a cabeza y su respiración era errática. Estaba aterrado, pero por dentro sabía que había salvado a su mami.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre arrojó sin problemas el pequeño cuerpo del niño hacia un lado, haciendo que perdiera el control de su cuerpo y se golpeara con el borde de un mueble al caer, quedando inconsciente al instante y con una gran brecha en su pómulo derecho.

Bree vio con miedo como su hijo estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando y sin reaccionar y eso hizo que algo dentro de ella se accionara. Ella se había prometido a si misma que no dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara a su hijo y ese hombre no era quien para tocarle ni siquiera un pelo a su pequeño angelito.

— Maldito mocoso— se quejó el sujeto mirando el cuerpo tendido del niño y sobándose el lugar donde lo había mordido

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! — le gritó la chica, colocándose de pie y lanzándose con furia hacia esa bestia que había lastimado a su hijo

El hombre fue más rápido que ella y volvió a sujetarla antes de que lo golpeara, para lanzarla hacia el suelo y colocarse sobre ella.

— Me habían dicho que eras excelente en lo que hacía, pero eres exactamente igual que todas. Ninguna maravilla y solo sabes dar problemas— se quejó el hombre— Y tu mocoso solo es igual de insufrible que tú. Espero de verdad que este muerto, así podré hacerte lo que quiera sin preocuparme.

Esas palabras sacaron de sus cabales a Bree, quien se zafó con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y tomó un candelabro que estaba cerca de ella. Lo movió hábilmente y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza del hombre sin pensarlo, dándole de lleno y haciendo que este cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

Se levantó como pudo y corrió a ver su pequeño bebé, que aún permanecía dormido en el suelo. Lo acunó en sus brazos y comenzó a llamarlo con desesperación.

El niño no despertaba por más que lo llamara y eso ya estaba comenzando a desesperarla. Tenía que llamar a alguien... Necesitaba ayuda ahora mismo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Como siempre espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber. Es distinta a todo lo que, por lo menos yo, he leído en fanfiction, así que espero que a ustedes también les siga llamando la atención y sigan leyéndola que les juro se irá poniendo mejor y tendremos más presente a nuestro Eddi.**_

_**Como ya les dije las actualizaciones van a ser todos los sábados. La continuación aún está en proceso de escritura con la ayuda de mi gran amiga Jenni.**_

_**Adriu: Hola. Mira, la historia parte con Bree pero no está centrada completamente en ella, solo espero que eso no te vaya alejando de la historia. Por otro lado ella actualmente tiene veinticuatro años, pero partió en este mundo de la prostitución hace mucho.**_

_**Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y que me dejen saber su opinión, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	3. Parte I: Capítulo 2

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las sirenas alrededor del edificio se hicieron escuchar con fuerza, alertando a todo el mundo. Claro que no les extrañaba después del gran alboroto que se podía escuchar un piso más abajo y uno más arriba del de Bree y su niño. Todos sabían ya que algo no estaba bien en ese lugar, que algo malo había ocurrido.

Los oficiales subieron rápidamente hacia el piso que les habían indicado para entrar en el departamento y toparse con aquella horrible escena.

En el lugar estaba todo destruido, los muebles desordenados, vasos rotos por todo el lugar y, apoyada en una muralla, se encontraba una chica de no más de 25 años, vestida solo con una camiseta larga, con un pequeño en sus brazos, meciéndolo dulcemente mientras lo acunaba y le cantaba una canción de cuna. El cuerpo de un hombre estaba a su lado, ensangrentado en la zona de la cabeza y casi completamente desnudo, solo utilizaba ropa interior.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? — preguntó para sí mismo uno de los oficiales, completamente impresionado por la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Charlie Swan, en los años que llevaba de servicio, se había topado en muchas oportunidades con situaciones como esta al estar a cargo del área de abusos donde había implicado menores, pero nunca había visto algo como esto.

Otro oficial se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y tocó su cuello, comprobando que este ya estaba sin vida y no había nada más que hacer. Les informó que se trataba del conocido político Jay Jenks.

Charlie suspiró y se acercó a la joven para intentar saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero ella se alejó al instante y le gritó que no se acercara. El hombre solo elevó sus manos para darle a entender que no le haría nada mientras le explicaba que era un oficial y que solo quería ayudarle.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, chica? — le preguntó y ella elevó levemente su mirada. Algo en los castaños ojos del oficial le dieron confianza, esa que había dejado de sentir por el sexo opuesto hace mucho tiempo.

— Bree… Bree Masen— contestó en un susurro casi inentendible

— Bueno Bree, yo soy Charlie Swan y prometo que no te hare nada malo, solo quiero ayudarles a ti y a…— quedó en silencio para que la chica le dijera quien era el niño

— Edward… Es mi hijo— le explicó ya dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos con desesperación— Es mi hijo y no despierta. He intentado que lo haga pero no lo consigo. Esa bestia lo lanzó contra el mueble y se golpeó… Ya no sé qué hacer.

— Shh, tranquila que todo estará bien— trató de calmarla— ¿Puedo ver cómo está? — le preguntó y ella asintió

El oficial se acercó con cuidado al pequeño para revisarlo. Colocó sus dedos en el cuello y comprobó que aún tenía pulso, lo que lo calmó y lo hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos el niño estaba vivo.

Luego pasó a revisar la herida de su pómulo. Le pidió a una de las paramédicos que le facilitara una gasa y, después de limpiar un poco la sangre, divisó el corte que ahí había. No era muy grande, pero de seguro necesitaba atención en un hospital.

— ¿Cómo está? — inquirió la joven madre

— Está bien, aunque debemos llevarlo a un hospital para que lo atiendan… Igual que a ti— le sonrió

— No quiero— dijo afirmando más fuerte a su pequeño contra su pecho— No podemos ir ¡No lo haré!

— Tranquila, tranquila. No te alteres— le rogó— Solo necesitamos asegurarnos que vas a estar bien, al igual que tu pequeño

— No puedo… Me lo quitaran y no quiero eso ¡No se lo llevaran!

— Tranquila, nadie se lo llevara— trató de calmarla Charlie, pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo que le había dicho sería verdad. Todo dependería de lo que había ocurrido esta noche.

Después de hablar un poco con ella, al fin aceptó irse con los paramédicos y los oficiales hacia el hospital.

Le entregaron un pantalón holgado que habían encontrado en la habitación de la chica y un par de abrigos para ella y su pequeño, para luego guiarlos hasta la ambulancia donde Charlie se fue con ella en la parte trasera.

La chica parecía muy choqueada por todo lo ocurrido y eso se notaba en la forma en la que afirmaba a su hijo como si alguien lo fuera a arrebatar de sus brazos. Además temblaba de pies a cabezas, la mano con la que afirmaba la gasa en el pómulo de su hijo tiritaba sin control y le susurraba cosas en el oído a su niño.

De un momento a otro el pequeño comenzó a removerse un poco en los brazos y un quejido por su parte hizo que todos los presentes se alertaran. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco y le sonrió dulcemente a su mamá.

— Mamita… ¿_Etas ben_? — le preguntó realmente preocupado

— Mi niño, estoy bien. Pero no deberías haber hecho lo que hiciste, mi solcito— le besó la frente con cariño

— Yo no iba _deja_ que el _hombe_ malo te hiciera _nana_, mami— le aclaró el pequeño y ella solo lo abrazó aún más

Charlie miraba con ternura la imagen recordando momentos parecidos entre su mujer y su pequeña hija, e incluso aquellos entre él y su princesita adorada. Era lindo ver a esa chica con su pequeño y el amor que los dos se tenían.

Al llegar al hospital la ambulancia se detuvo y las puertas traseras se abrieron, dejando ver a dos médicos que Charlie conocía a la perfección. Uno era Marcus Tanner, médico general, y el otro era Carlisle Cullen, pediatra. Ellos estaban acompañados por enfermeras y demás personal.

El pequeño se asustó al ver a tantas personas y se tensó en los brazos de su madre. Ella no estaba mucho mejor ya que le aterraba la idea que le quitaran a su niño y eso no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

La paramédico entregaba toda la información de los pacientes que tenían que atender a medida que bajaban la camilla donde los habían ubicado a los dos, claro que solo los habían atado con las correas para que no fuera a caer con los movimiento de la ambulancia.

Los dos médicos escuchaban con atención la información que les daban tanto el oficial como la paramédico mientras se los llevaban a una de las salas del área de urgencias para poder revisarlos.

— Hola, Bree. Mi nombre es Marcus Tanner y soy médico general ¿Me permitirías poder revisarte? Juro que no te haremos nada malo— se presentó el médico con una sonrisa y tratando de ser lo más amable que podía

A pesar de eso la chica aún no estaba completamente convencida de dejarse ayudar por todas esas personas y eso Edward lo percibía desde sus brazos. Su mami no confiaba en ellos y eso lo asustaba.

— Miren que valiente y gran caballero tenemos aquí— halagó el médico de cabellera rubia tratando de ganarse la simpatía del niño— ¿Hace cuánto que no teníamos a un guerrerito como este? — le preguntó a la enfermera y ella le respondió— Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?

— _Edwad_— le contestó con miedo

— Que lindo nombre, Edward. Yo soy Carlisle y soy pediatra ¿Sabes lo que es un pediatra? — el niño asintió— Vaya, que inteligente que eres.

Edward lo miraba con recelo, aun no confiaba en ellos y eso el médico lo notó. Metió su mano en su bata y de esta sacó una paleta para ver si así lograba algo con el niño.

Eddie miró a su mamá y ella le asintió, haciendo que el niño tomara confianza y cogiera la piruleta que el médico le tendía. Luego le sonrió y le dijo un leve "_Gacias_" con ese tono tan infantil.

— ¿Edward, quieres ir a conocer un lugar muy especial? — le preguntó el doctor y el niño volvió a mirar a su mamá, quien le volvió a sonreír.

— _Eta ben_— asintió bajándose de la camilla con ayuda de Carlisle. Él le tomó la mano y los dos salieron del lugar, dejando a Bree con el alma en un hilo al no saber qué era lo que pasaría con su niño.

— Tranquila, el doctor Cullen es muy profesional en lo que hace y cuidará de tu hijo— le explicó el otro doctor con una sonrisa— Ahora nos encargaremos de ti para que puedas estar pronto con tu hijo.

El doctor comenzó a revisar a la chica con la ayuda de una enfermera y bajo la atenta supervisión de Charlie, que esperaba ansioso a que terminaran afuera de la sala de examen. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que había ocurrido y que hacía el señor Jenks en su departamento, y muerto.

Por otro lado se encontraba el doctor Cullen con el niño dando unas cuantas vueltas por el área de pediatría de urgencias. Le mostraba cada uno de los murales, salas de juego y demás cosas que había en el lugar supervisando además que su herida en el pómulo estuviera cubierta con la gasa para que no se infectara.

Luego lo llevó a otra sala donde lo esperaba una enfermera con todas las cosas listas para revisar al niño. En ese lugar había muchos dibujos de dinosaurios por todos lados y en el centro una camilla con forma de uno de ellos que sonreía dulcemente.

— Bien Edward ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? — le preguntó el doctor y el niño lo miró con curiosidad— Vamos a jugar a los médicos ¿Vale? Así veremos cómo estás

El pequeño entendió de inmediato que era lo que el hombre de cabello castaño claro le decía, pero no le daba miedo. El señor se veía amable y lo trataba bien, como su antiguo doctor en la otra casa.

Carlisle se arrodilló frente al pequeño y le tendió la mano para ver si es que el pequeño confiaba en él. Para su suerte Edward aceptó su mano y se dejó guiar hasta la balanza para pesarlo y luego medirlo con la misma máquina, tirando hacia arriba un fierro.

El doctor lo felicitó por ser tan alto y estar dentro de su peso, algo que hizo que sonriera. Luego lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sentó en la camilla de dinosaurio.

La enfermera se acercó para quitarle la parte de arriba de su pijama teniendo cuidado con la gasa, que ya se había manchado con la sangre de la herida del pequeño. Una vez listo Carlisle se acercó con su estetoscopio y ella le midió la temperatura con un termómetro timpánico. El pequeño se asustó un poco al sentir el aparato en su oído, pero cuando le dijeron que solo era el termómetro se relajó.

Para suerte de todos no tenía fiebre, su presión, frecuencia respiratoria y cardiaca estaban normales y no se escuchaba ningún ruido anormal en sus pequeños pulmones y corazón. Su garganta estaba en perfectas condiciones, fue revisando esto que Carlisle notó la cicatriz que tenía el pequeño en su paladar y que se dio cuenta de que había tenido una cirugía. _De seguro una fisura de paladar_ pensó.

— ¡Estas muy sano, Edward! — lo volvió a felicitar el doctor mientras le sonreía ampliamente y terminaba de revisarle las cicatrices que tenía en su labio— Nunca había visto a un niño tan sano

— Mi mami me cuida _mu ben_— le sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo un calorcito en su pecho al hablar de su mami. Edward amaba a su mamá porque ella lo trataba muy bien y lo quería, cuidaba y le daba muchos regalos y dulces ricos.

— Eso se nota, pequeño— le dijo el doctor mirándolo con alegría— Ahora ¿Me dejarías verte esa herida que tienes en tu cara para sanarla?

— No, me _lele_— sollozo el niño negando con su cabecita

— Es por eso, para curártela y que no te duela más— le explicó el doctor— Prometo que no te haré daño

— ¿Lo _pometes_? — le preguntó y Carlisle asintió

Con mucho cuidado, y con ayuda de la enfermera, quitó la gasa que cubría la herida. Esta se había pegado un poco y habían tenido que humedecerla con suero para lograr sacarla.

En cuanto estuvo fuera pudieron ver la herida del pequeño que, a pesar de no ser tan grande y solo medía cerca de un centímetro, era un poco profunda y necesitaría unos puntos. De todas maneras prefería llamar a su cuñado, mejor amigo y cirujano pediátrico, Eleazar.

Le pidió a la enfermera que por favor llamara a Eleazar, que estaba de turno al igual que él. Mientras esperaban él se quedó cuidando del pequeño, era una suerte que esa noche la sala de urgencias estuviera despejada.

En la otra sala se encontraba la chica ya revisada por el médico y vestida con una bata que le habían facilitado para que se cambiara aquella ropa llena de sangre tanto de ella como del político.

Cuando el doctor salió le informó a Charlie que ya había acabado y que podía pasar a verla para que hablaran. El oficial suspiró y se adentró en la habitación.

— Hola de nuevo— saludó el oficial para llamar la atención de la chica que mantenía su mirada fija en sus manos que descansaban sobre su vientre— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — preguntó Charlie mostrando una silla, pero la chica solo asintió sin prestarle atención del todo. Él tomo la silla y la acercó a la camilla donde descansaba la muchacha, quien tenía miedo de lo que podía llega a pasar ahora— ¿Bree, verdad? — preguntó el oficial, aunque sabía la respuesta. La chica solo volvió a asentir— ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? — asintió nuevamente, aunque con visible miedo— Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada malo. Yo solo quiero ayudarte y entender que es lo que pasó.

— Vale... — susurró la muchacha, para luego levantar su mirada por primera vez desde que Charlie entró en la sala. El castaño tomó una grabadora desde su bolsillo y la encendió, para luego dejarla sobre la masilla que estaba a un lado de la camilla

— ¿Bree, qué fue lo que ocurrió esta noche en tu casa? — la chica se quedó pensativa por un rato en saber si responder o si decir la verdad en caso de que se decidiera a hablar— No tengas miedo

La chica se quedó viendo directamente a los ojos al oficial. Aun sentía que podía confiar en él pero no sabía porque. Ella sólo sabía que podía decirle todo que había ocurrido.

— Estaba trabajando— respondió casi en un susurro

— ¿Trabajando? — la chica asintió— ¿Trabajado cómo? — Bree guardó silencio— ¿Eres... prostituta? — la chica volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y contestó con un suave "Si" apenas audible

— Más bien soy una "Scort"— aclaró y el oficial asintió

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde mi adolescencia— suspiró recordando lo difícil que había sido todo eso cuando apenas comenzó

— ¿Por qué empezaste? — inquirió. Quería saber que era lo que ocurría en la vida de esa chica que parecía ser modelo y que no tenía la apariencia de una prostituta.

— Perdí a mi familia siendo muy joven en un accidente de autos, quedando sola en el mundo. No tenía tíos, mis abuelos estaban muertos... Estaba sola. Me enviaron a distintos orfanatos, pero esos lugares son horribles y no soportaba vivir en ellos, menos sufrir los maltratos de las otras chicas que envidiaban "mi belleza"— volvió a suspirar dejando que una lágrima traicionera callera por su rostro, la que limpió al instante— Luego quedé embarazada y tenía que mantener a mi bebé, así que continué con todo esto, pero siempre tratando que Edward no se percatara de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Él no tenía por qué saber lo que hacía para mantener el estilo de vida que teníamos.

Bree dejó escapar las lágrimas sin control y sintiéndose ahogada por los recuerdos de lo que había sido s vida hasta esos momentos. Incluso los recuerdos que tenía junto a Alec llegaron a su mente y no pudo evitar sentir una cierta alegría, después de todo esa había sido la mejor época que había vivido desde la muerte de sus padres y en sentía algo por ese chico, aun quería que volviera para formar la familia que siempre habían soñado.

— Bree... ¿Sabes quién es el padre de Edward? — inquirió Charlie, pero sabía que debía ser así si le había puesto su apellido. La chica solo guardó silencio— Confía en mí, no haré nada malo— Bree sólo se encogió de hombros después de unos minutos y Charlie suspiró. Sabía que en ese ámbito no conseguiría muchos progresos, o al menos por el momento— Bree, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no les pase nada a ti y a tu hijo— tomó la mano de la chica y la acarició para hacerle saber que podía confiar en él y que decía la verdad

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué te ayudo? — inquirió y ella asintió— Porque algo me dice que eres una buena chica que solo quiere progresar... Además vi como adoras a tu hijo y como él también te ama... No podría separarlos— le sonrió

La chica le sonrió y le agradeció por todo lo que estás haciendo por ella y su hijo. Charlie sintió un calor en su anterior, sentía que estás haciendo lo correcto y que esa chica no lo defraudaría. El descubriría que era lo que había pasado con el señor Jenks y haría todo lo que estuviera en se manos para ayudarle a Bree y a Edward.

Por otros lado, en la habitación del área de pediatría, aun se encontraba Carlisle entreteniendo a su pequeño paciente para que no se asustara o se sintiera inquieto al estar en un lugar que no conocía. El pequeño bostezaba a ratos y demostraba lo cansado que se encontraba, lo que era bastante lógico considerando que ya era cerca de la una de la madrugada y el sólo tenía tres años y medio. Además Carlisle aun lo mantenía en observación por el golpe que había recibido en su cabeza, no se quería arriesgar a que se complicara.

— Hola ¿Se puede? — llamaron desde la puerta de la habitación donde los dos se encontraban

— Claro, adelante— le indicó Carlisle con una sonrisa

— _¿Quen es usted?_ —preguntó el pequeño mirando con atención al hombre de cabello castaño oscuro

— Edward, déjame presentártelo— le propuso Carlisle al niño mientras le indicaba a Eleazar que se acercara para que el pequeño lo viera mejor— Su nombre es Eleazar, estudiamos juntos en la universidad y es mi mejor amigo. Siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito y me escucha cuando tengo algún problema

— Hola Edward, es un placer conocerte— saludó el médico tendiéndole la mano al pequeño, quien lo tomó un poco temeroso— ¿Tú también tienes un mejor amigo?

— Si, a mi mami— le sonrió ampliamente el niño

— Pues Eleazar es como tu mami para mí— le aclaró el doctor de cabello castaño claro

— Bueno Edward, el doctor Cullen me dijo que tenías una pequeña herida ¿Me dejarías verla?

Al principio el niño no parecía demasiado convencido pero luego dejó que el cirujano se acercara para ver la herida de su rostro. Eleazar le sonrió y tomó unos guantes para poder revisar la herida, pidiéndole a Carlisle que mantuviera tranquilo a Edward.

El reviso cada milímetro de la herida para saber qué era lo mejor que podía hacer y evitar que le quedará una cicatriz mayor a la necesaria. No quería que su pequeño paciente tuviera otra marca más en su infantil rostro.

Cuando tuvo ya una decisión se la informó a Carlisle. Sabía que lo mejor era darle un par de puntadas, pero eso sería demasiado traumante para Edward y él ya había pasado por mucho esa noche como para seguir viviendo malos momentos. Terminó optando por intentar usar una nueva técnica que consistía en unir ambos bordes con un adhesivo que se saldría solo y que sería mucho menos traumatizante para el niño.

Le explicaron lo que harían a Edward y le dijeron que no le dolería para nada, lo que lo calmó un poco. Prepararon todo, limpiaron la zona para eliminar cualquier elemento extraño y secaron la herida con cuidado.

— Bueno Edward, este es el pegamento especial— le informó el doctor mostrándole un tubo transparente que tenía en su mano y acercándose más hacia él, quien ya estaba recostado en a camilla— Pero está muy duro y no puedo abrirlo ¿Me ayudas?

—_Sip_— le sonrió y apretó en tubo con sus pequeñas manitos

— ¡Pero qué fuerte eres! — lo halagó y el niño se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo— Ahora te vas a quedar quietito y serás muy muy valiente ¿Vale? — el niño asintió y Eleazar comenzó con su trabajo.

Le indicó a Carlisle que se colocara cerca de su paciente, así como a la enfermera para que lo mantuviera entretenido con un peluche con forma de león que mantenían en el lugar para los pacientes. Tomó los bordes de la herida y los mantuvo juntos para aplicar el pegamento.

Para su mala suerte Edward comenzó a llorar en cuanto Eleazar presionó la herida y no paró de hacerlo hasta que le colocaron una bandita de "Cars" unos tres minutos más tarde. El intentaba alejarse a como diera lugar, pero entre los tres pudieron terminar con éxito todo el procedimiento.

— Ya hemos terminado— dijo Eleazar mostrándole una sonrisa al pequeño y dejando que se sentara en la camilla. El seguía llorando, pero no tanto como en un principio.

— Malo— le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y alejándose del cirujano mientras este se quitaba los guantes y sonreía por la actitud del pequeño. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a un niño molesto tratándolo de esa manera— _Quero _ir con mi mami

— Ahora mismo te llevo con ella—le informó Carlisle ayudándole a bajar de la camilla y levantándose de su puesto para agradecerle a Eleazar y comenzar a caminar a la sala donde habían dejado a la muchacha.

El pequeño ya iba un poco más calmado ahora que habían salido de la habitación, aunque de vez en cuando se pasaba su manito por la cara ya que le molestaba tener esa bandita sobre su pómulo. Obviamente Carlisle le decía que no lo hiciera o tendrían que volver a colocarle el pegamento si es que se salía y eso hacía que él dejara lo que estaba realizando.

Al llegar a la habitación Carlisle pudo verla recostada en la camilla a través de la ventanilla del lugar. Parecía que estaba dormida, pero sus gestos le hacían saber que no era así.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y ella, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se incorporó al instante temiendo que alguien viniera a hacerle daño. Definitivamente lo ocurrido esta noche la había traumado en cierta forma.

Todos sus miedos desaparecieron cuando vio a su pequeño. Mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo y abrazarlo con todas las fuerza que tenía. El pequeño salió corriendo para llegar donde su madre y subirse torpemente en la camilla, abrazándose fuertemente contra ella quien le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a besarlo en el tope de su cabeza.

— Mi angelito— susurró contra su cabello que aun olía a shampoo de bebé— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

— _Etaba _con el _dotor_— le contestó con la sonrisa más tierna que tenía. Adoraba a su niño— El y su amigo me _cudadon_

— ¿Y te has portado bien mientras el doctor te curaba? — le pregunto Bree con una sonrisa. Edward asintió escondiendo de nuevo la cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

— Él se ha portado excelente y está bien. Solo le curamos la herida de la mejilla con una sutura adhesiva que se saldrá sola dentro de una semana, pero hay que evitar que se la esté rascando o que se moje— le comentó el pediatra y ella asintió, volviendo a los mimos que le daba a su pequeño angelito.

Carlisle decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos para que descansaran, por lo que comenzó a salir del lugar sin hacer demasiado ruido. Se había encariñado con los dos, pero no sabía porque era. Se suponía que el pequeño era solo un paciente más y con ella no había cruzado más palabras que las de hace un momento.

Miró por la ventanilla como la chica acomodaba a su pequeño en la cama y este se abrazaba a su cintura, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco y colocando su dedo pulgar en su boca. La imagen era demasiado tierna y le hizo sonreír.

Luego se encaminó hacia la sala de médicos para descansar antes que lo llamaran a una nueva emergencia.

Charlie ya se había ido del hospital sabiendo que por esa noche no conseguiría nada más con Bree. Ella estaba demasiado asustada y en shock como para querer recordar lo que había pasado y de seguro quería estar con su hijo a solas para poder descansar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Como siempre espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber. En este capítulo ya apareció Carlisle y Eleazar, quienes también serán en parte importantes en la historia ¿Qué les parecieron? ¿Les gusta Eddie? ¿Y Bree? ¿Creen que está muy lenta la historia?**_

_**En cuanto a la secuela va por buen camino y hasta el momento parece que será más larga que la primera parte.**_

_**candy1928: que Gracioso ver sus hipótesis, aunque también hubiese sido buena esa idea. Si, la vida de Bree es un poco compleja, pero todo por su pequeño solcito. Espero seguir leyéndote por acá.**_

_**Liz Valenzuela: Hola. Que extraño sería eso jajaja… Pero no, no es una relación de Bree y Edward. Espero seguir viéndote por acá y que ee dejes tu opinión.**_

_**Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y que me dejen saber su opinión, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	4. Parte I: Capítulo 3

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pronto los rayos de sol comenzaron a hacer presencia en la ciudad de Seattle. Claro que no eran demasiado fuerte y poco calentaban a esa altura del año, pero al menos los acompañaba y les indicaba a todos que un nuevo día comenzaba.

Pronto las calles comenzarían a atiborrarse de la gente que se dirigía a los centros comerciales o a las distintas tiendas en búsqueda de los últimos presentes antes de navidad, niños que salían con sus padres a pasar un día de juegos y buenos momentos o que simplemente se disponían a dar una vuelta para jugar con la nieve que se había acumulado.

Por fin la mañana había llegado y tanto Carlisle como Eleazar podrían salir de sus turnos para dirigirse a sus casas a pasar el tiempo con sus familias. Carlisle quería poder estar con su amada Esme y sus dos pequeños torbellinos de cinco y dos años, Emmett y Alice. Por otro lado Eleazar quería estar con Carmen y su pequeño Jacob de la misma edad que su primo.

Los dos le dieron un última vuelta a sus pacientes, para luego firmar las fichas y salir del hospital. Ya no tendrían que volver hasta la mañana siguiente para comenzar con su turno de día.

Justo cuando ellos iban saliendo ingresaba dos oficiales de policía que habían sido enviados para interrogar a la joven Masen acerca de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ellos tenían que darle un informe lo antes posible al fiscal de distrito para que él se lo informara al juez y analizaran que sería lo que ocurriría desde ahora en adelante con el caso de la muchacha.

Se presentaron con la enfermera en jefe y con el médico de turno para que les dieran la autorización y los llevaran a la habitación en el área de observaciones donde los habían internado. A ella aun la estudiaban para saber que tanto shock tenía y al pequeño por el golpe en la cabeza.

Al entrar en la habitación tanto la madre como el pequeño se encontraban comiendo su desayuno mientras ella trataba de hacerlo olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No quería que su niño se quedara con aquellas horribles imágenes en su frágil mente.

Los dos oficiales se presentaron ante la chica, que los miró en cuanto sintió la puerta abrirse. Edward los miraba impresionado e ilusionado, adoraba a los policías y de grande soñaba con ser uno.

La enfermera, sabiendo que era lo que ocurriría, conversó con él médico y los dos pensaron que sería bueno que el niño no estuviera presente, así que inventaron que le harían un examen para asegurarse que no había daño en la cabeza del pequeño y se lo llevaron en una silla de ruedas.

— Señorita Masen, estamos aquí para realizarle unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a lo que pasó ayer— comenzó uno de los oficiales

— Esta… Está bien— aceptó un poco confundida

El segundo policía tomó una grabadora desde su bolsillo y lo colocó cerca de la chica para poder grabar todo lo que ella dijera. Cada una de sus palabras sería importante para esclarecer que fue lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y averiguar por qué todo había terminado con Jay Jenks muerto por un golpe en la cabeza.

— Señorita Masen, según dice el informe que realizó el oficial Swan ayer por la noche, usted trabaja como prostituta ¿Es eso verdad? — le preguntó y ella afirmó con un "si"— También dice que lleva haciendo esto desde hace un buen tiempo y que no quiso decir quién era el padre del menor, pero obviamente lo sabe.

— Si, lo sé— afirmó ella y el oficial asintió

— Bien… ¿Ayer estaba trabajando, señorita Masen? — le preguntó el otro policía y ella asintió— Le voy a pedir que por favor responda con palabras para que quede grabado

— Si, él era un cliente que llevaba un tiempo viniendo por mis servicios— le contestó

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Unos… tres a cuatro meses— le contestó

— ¿E iba muy a menudo? — inquirió nuevamente

— A veces sí. Este mes vino en repetidas oportunidades, pero a veces se ausentaba por una larga temporada

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿Por qué terminó en aquel estado? — preguntó el segundo oficial

— Bueno… Ayer, después de que acosté a mi pequeño y que me aseguré que estaba profundamente dormido, me preparé para esperar a que llegara mi primer cliente de esa noche, el señor Jenks. Como cada noche él me mandó un mensaje ya que una de mis reglas es que no toquen el timbre del departamento o pueden despertar a Edward y no quiero que él sepa lo que hace su madre.

Los dos oficiales no mostraban sentimiento alguno. Los dos permanecían inmóviles, serios y sin expresiones en sus rostros. Eso asustaba a la chica de sobremanera.

— ¿Qué más ocurrió? — preguntó uno de los hombres

— Le abrí la puerta y, como con cada cliente, lo guie hasta la habitación que utilizo para trabajar y que mantengo con llave durante el día. Los dos entramos y comencé con mi trabajo, pero el señor Jenks no venía como las otras ocasiones.

— ¿Cómo venía?

— No lo sé… Venía… ¿Drogado? Si es que se le puede decir así— respondió sin saber muy bien si esa era la palabra correcta

— ¿Cómo estaba?

— Sus ojos parecían desorbitados y no actuaba de manera normal. Por lo general él era bastante atento y nunca me trataba mal, siempre era muy cuidadoso. Pero anoche no estaba igual… Actuaba irracionalmente.

— ¿Qué más? — le instó el policía

— El comenzó a tocarme de manera que nunca antes lo había hecho y hacía cosas que no me agradaban, a las que no estaba acostumbrada— respondió estremeciéndose al recordar los manoseos que le había realizado el hombre en distintas partes de su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus pechos y partes íntimas— Además me besaba, pasaba su lengua como un loco y me golpeaba cuando trataba de huir— colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus magulladas costillas

— ¿Y ahí fue donde lo golpeaste?

— No… Bueno, sí— suspiró— Comencé a tratar de alejarme y a gritar para que los vecinos me escucharan y pidieran ayuda, pero eso solo provocó que mi pequeño despertara y que comenzara a llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tomé algo, no sé bien qué, y lo golpee para que el cayera al suelo y yo pudiera salir después de colocarme una camiseta larga que me cubriera el cuerpo

La chica volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos repasando las imágenes en su mente. Recordó el abuso, el primer golpe que le dio y la cara de horror que tenía su pequeño niño cuando abrió la puerta y le preguntó por si era su papá.

— Luego salí con mi hijo y me lo llevé lejos tratando de pensar cómo hacer que se ocultara para que el sujeto no lo viera, así que se me ocurrió jugar a las escondidas con el hombre malo y lo metí en un armario, pidiéndole que se quedara ahí hasta que yo viniera a buscarlo. El aceptó y se quedó ahí.

— ¿Entonces el señor Jenks quedó en el cuarto? ¿Qué hacía su cuerpo en la sala? — inquirió el policía

— El me vino a buscar y tiró el teléfono que había alcanzado a agarrar para llamar a la policía. Luego me tiró contra una mesa y comenzó a hacer lo mismo de antes, pero yo intentaba escapar con más fuerza. Él se desesperó y me golpeó en el estómago. Mi pequeño salió del armario y se lanzó para morderlo en la pierna con toda la fuerza que pudo, haciendo que Jenks me soltara y me lanzara al suelo.

Volvió a recordar aquellas imágenes y se estremeció al recordar como su niño volaba en el aire y se estrellaba contra el mueble que había a su lado, dándose de lleno en su carita tan hermosa e infantil. No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas al ver nuevamente la imagen de su pequeño inconsciente, tendido en el suelo y con una herida en su pómulo.

— Jenks tomó a mi hijo y lo lanzó, haciendo que se golpeara. Eso me hizo desesperarme y lanzarme contra él, pero volvió a tirarme al suelo diciendo que ojala mi hijo estuviera muerto. Eso me enfureció y tomé un candelabro que había caído al suelo para golpearlo en la cabeza. El cayó tendido a mi lado, pero no me importó. Me puse de pie y me acerqué al cuerpo de mi hijo, que no despertaba… Y luego llegaron sus compañeros.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó el primer oficial

— Si, eso es todo— suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro viendo como el policía tomaba la grabadora y la apagaba— ¿Qué pasará ahora?

— Le llevaremos esto al fiscal, pero lo más probable es que la lleven a juicio por homicidio— le contestó como si nada uno de los policías y eso la dejó impresionada

— Ho… ¿Homicidio? — tartamudeo sin creerlo

— Si, homicidio

— Y… ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Qué le harán?— inquirió, asustada

— En estos casos se les suele llevar a algún hogar de protección de menores, quizás eso es lo que ocurra— dijo el hombre tomando su gorra y despidiéndose de la chica, dejándola muerta de miedo— Sería mejor que comenzara a llamar al padre del niño si es que no quiere que eso pase.

La chica se quedó llena de pánico. Ella no quería que la separaran de su hijo, menos ahora después de tantos años en los que se había esforzado por darle todo a su hijo, desviviéndose por él y haciendo todo para que el tuviera la mejor vida posible.

En su mente no dejaba de pasarse uno y mil planes para salir de ese lugar sin que nadie lo notara. Tenía dinero, guardado en la caja fuerte de su departamento pero lo tenía, y podía utilizarlo para escapar de esa ciudad e irse a otra. Tal vez volver a California sería lo mejor en esos momentos… O tal vez no.

Cuando regresaron con su pequeño este venía muy alegre porque había podido ver su cuerpo por dentro y eso lo hacía feliz. Además se había entretenido tomándose fotos de distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Bree no dejaba de pensar en lo que le habían dicho y hasta el apetito lo había perdido. No había querido almorzar, no había comido su merienda y mucho menos había comido toda su cena. Los médicos le preguntaron si se sentía bien, y lo estaba pero el nudo en su estómago no la dejaba comer nada.

_Ahora es el momento para huir_ pensó cuando todos los pacientes del área de observación estaban dormidos y el personal se turnaba para cuidar de ellos, pero pronto se arrepintió.

_No, aún no es el momento. Edward aún está en observación por el golpe… No quiero que le pase algo malo a mi niño._

Bajo ese pensamiento intentó quedarse dormida para descansar, pero no lo lograba por completo. A primera hora de la mañana había decidido que saldrían sin ser vistos. Aprovecharía el cambio de turno para poder huir con su pequeño y evitar que se lo quitaran.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar el lugar ella se despertó y comenzó a sacarse la bata que le había facilitado. En esos momentos el arrepentimiento por haber robado una ropa desde una habitación la noche anterior desapareció y se dedicó solo a arreglarse para poder escapar del lugar.

Llamó a su pequeño con cuidado y, abrigándolo con una manta, lo tomó en sus brazos acomodándolo bien y saliendo del lugar para irse cuanto antes sin ser vistos.

_Nadie nos separará, mi pequeño sol _pensó ella abrazando más a su hijo, quien iba dormido plácidamente.

Salió de la habitación tratando de no levantar sospechas. Las enfermeras conversaban mientras se entregaban los pacientes, los médicos se daban reportes de lo que había ocurrido en la noche y de la evolución o retroceso de sus internados.

— ¿Señorita Masen? — la llamaron a sus espaldas, pero no se detuvo a voltearse para ver quién era. Simplemente siguió caminando— Señorita, espere

Alguien la siguió a paso presuroso y la tomó por un hombro, haciéndola voltearse. Era el pediatra que había atendido a su hijo hace unos días cuando llegaron a urgencias.

Carlisle no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que ayudarles a esa chica y a su hijo… Algo le hacía recordar a su mujer.

— Suélteme… Déjeme ir, por favor— le rogaba la chica mientras él la afirmaba. Edward, con tanto movimiento, se despertó y miró con intriga a los dos adultos

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿A dónde cree que va con el niño? Ninguno de los dos tiene el alta aún… De hecho iba ahora mismo a revisar a Edward

— No podemos quedarnos… quiero… Quiero el alta voluntaria para los dos— le dijo presurosa. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era fugarse de ese lugar

— Esta bien, te daré el alta de Edward… Pero primero tengo que revisarlo y asegurarme que está bien. Además debe esperar a su doctor— le indicó él tratando de llevarla a una habitación, pero ella se resistía.

— No, démela ahora mismo— le exigió

— _Está en esta habitación_— escucharon a alguien a la vuelta del pasillo donde ellos estaban

— Mami…— la llamó Edward. Se veía asustado

_Tengo que irme _pensó, mirando hacia la otra salida donde estaba el médico. Él le tapaba el pasillo y no podía arrancar por ese lado.

— Ella es— dijo la enfermera que venía con unos oficiales y otra mujer a su lado— Ella es Bree Masen y su hijo

— Señorita, debe acompañarnos— dijo el primer oficial, acercándose a ella

— No, no puedo ir con ustedes— le dijo ella, abrazando a su solcito

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre acá, Carmen? — preguntó Carlisle, intrigado por lo que estaba ocurriendo

Los demás médicos y enfermeras que salían de sus turnos miraban lo que ocurría a medida que pasaban por su lado para dirigirse a la salida. Sabían que algo no debía estar bien si los oficiales y la asistente social estaban en ese lugar.

Carmen era la cuñada de Carlisle y solo era unos años menores que él y su esposa Esme. Era la trabajadora social de uno de los orfanatos y hogares de menores más prestigiosos de todo Seattle y que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones. En este mismo es que trabajaba la pareja de Carlisle como directora.

— Buen día, Carlisle. Venimos con una orden del juez Randall Mitchell para llevar a la señorita Masen al juzgado para ser procesada por cuasidelito de homicidio y para llevarme al pequeño al hogar mientras se realiza la investigación— le contestó, aunque se notaba que no estaba muy feliz con lo que tenía que hacer

— ¡No! — dijo Bree en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. No la separarían de su hijo— ¡No se llevaran a mi bebé!

— Señorita, no haga las cosas más difíciles— le pidió un oficial, intentando acercarse a ella

— ¡No, ya dije que no se lo llevaran! — les volvió a gritar, asustando a Edward a la pasada. Él se aferró más a su madre.

— Señorita, tenemos que llevarla y será por las buenas o por las malas— le dijo el otro policía, acercándose y cogiéndola por el brazo.

— A ver, podemos calmarnos todos y hablar las cosas con tranquilidad— preguntó Carlisle al ver el nerviosismo tanto de la madre como del pequeño.

Él se aferraba con miedo a su madre, dejando blancos sus pequeños dedos. Y ella se veía demasiado inquieta e impaciente por salir corriendo de ese lugar con su pequeño y sin que nadie los separara.

Los oficiales y Carmen asintieron, comenzando a caminar tras Carlisle y la joven madre hacia un cuarto donde podrían conversar con más tranquilidad.

Al llegar, los oficiales se quedaron de pie en la entrada para evitar que Bree fuera a huir y atraparla ante cualquier intento. Carmen, Carlisle y la chica se sentaron en unos sillones que había en el lugar y que les servía de sala de descanso a los médicos que trabajaban en el hospital.

— Ahora si podemos hablar con calma ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Carmen? — inquirió el pediatra, preocupado por la situación de su joven paciente y su madre

— Tenemos la orden del juez…

— Eso ya lo dijo— reclamó la chica, no dejándola continuar— Pero a mí no me importa. No me van a separar de mi hijo… Actué en defensa propia y la de mi hijo.

— Eso no lo juzgo yo, señorita Masen. De eso se encargaran los fiscales y el juez… A mí solo me han enviado a llevarme a su hijo a nuestro hogar mientras dura la investigación y se ve que es lo que ocurrirá con usted— le aclaró la mujer de cabello castaño

La puerta del lugar se abrió y por esta entró el director del hospital junto al oficial Swan. Los se veían demasiado serios, sin emoción.

El policía se acercó a la joven y trató de calmarla para que no se armara un gran escándalo cuando tuvieran que separarla de su hijo, pero no sabía que tanto resultaría. Carlisle también le ayudaba con el pequeño.

Estuvieron conversando por lo menos una media hora con los dos, pero nada los pudo preparar para lo que no se podía evitar.

— Es momento— dijo la mujer de cabello castaño

— No, por favor— rogó la joven madre, aferrándose a su pequeño— No nos separen

— Señorita Masen, no haga las cosas más difíciles— le pidió uno de los oficiales, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por el brazo

Bree suspiró, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por quedarse con su hijo. El cuarto estaba repleto con personas que la detendrían si intentaba huir y no llegaría demasiado lejos.

Dejó que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos mientras olía por última vez el aroma de su pequeño solcito. Ese olor a su jabón de baño infantil y su colonia a juego que le daban siempre ese toque a limpio que ella se encargaba de mantener.

Levantó su mirada para quitarse las lágrimas y sonreírle dulcemente a su hijo mientras le explicaba lo que pasaría ahora, pero el niño solo negaba inconforme con lo que su madre le decía. Él no quería separarse de su mamá y menos irse con esa mujer que le daba un poco de miedo a pesar de su amable rostro.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse, Carmen se acercó para coger al pequeño niño de los brazos de la joven mujer, pero este se aferró con fuerza al fino cuello de su mamá y les decía que no quería irse.

Carlisle y Charlie tuvieron que entrometerse en la escena para lograr que él se soltara, pero en cuanto lo liberaron el empezó a removerse en los brazos de Carmen y lanzaba patadas y gritos para que lo soltaran. Charlie tuvo que coger al niño para que no lastimara a la mujer y la acompañaría hasta el hogar.

— ¡Mami, no _quero idme_! — lloraba el pequeño, desesperado— ¡Me _potaré ben_, lo _judo_! ¡No me _deje_!

A Bree se le oprimió el pecho al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hijito. Quería decirle que no era porque él se hubiese portado mal ni nada por el estilo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta y los sollozos ahogados no ayudaban demasiado

— ¡Mami! ¡Mamita! — escuchaba los gritos de su hijo desvanecerse a medida que se alejaban por los pasillos y ya no aguantó más.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando había despertado del coma y se había enterado que sus padres no seguían con vida.

Que los oficiales se acercaran para colocarle las esposas solo la hicieron caer en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo mucho que había perdido en estas pocas horas. Su vida, su libertad y lo más importante para ella, su hijo. Ahora sí que había perdido todo.

Por otro lado Edward no dejaba de llorar en los brazos del oficial Swan. Además pateaba y se removía como si lo estuvieran trasladando a un matadero.

Todas las personas los miraban cuando pasaban por los pasillos del hospital y algunos pequeños que venían recién llegando se asustaban al verlo en ese estado, pensando que a ellos también les pasaría algo malo en el interior del recinto.

Cuando se iban a subir al automóvil, primero lo hizo Carmen para que Charlie le entregara a Edward y pudieran marcharse del lugar, pero el niño lo impedía afirmándose del marco de la puerta. Entre la mujer y el oficial soltaron sus deditos para poder subirlo y que luego lo hiciera Charlie.

Durante casi todo el camino no dejaba de gritar y llorar realmente fuerte a pesar de todas las palabras tranquilizadoras que ambos adultos le decían. Él solo quería que lo llevaran de regreso a donde su mamá. Seguía pateando para que lo soltaran, dándole un par de veces a Charlie.

Pronto el imponente edificio comenzó a sobresalir en la escena y se posicionó frente al automóvil. El lugar se veía bastante agradable. El gran edificio de arquitectura antigua se mantenía bastante bien y estaba pintado con un color rojo colonial en las murallas y los pilares de un pulcro color blanco. Las ventanas iban en el mismo tono de las columnas y solo se veía una gran puerta de madera en la entrada enmarcada con un arco de piedra. El jardín principal estaba decorado con un hermoso jardín que alegraba a cualquiera que lo viera con todos esos colores otorgados por el pasto, los árboles, arbustos y flores que había en el lugar. A cada costado del lugar se veían unos caminos que se unían con el principal y que daban hacia el patio trasero del lugar.

El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada y el chofer que los llevaba se bajó para abrirles la puerta a los del asiento trasero, quienes se bajaron con el pequeño ya un poco más calmado y adormecido después de tanto llorar.

Edward estaba agotado después de gritar y llorar por lo que fue cerca de media hora desde que salieron del hospital hasta que iban por la mitad del camino. Ahora solo iba en los brazos de Charlie, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del oficial y con sus brazos colgando de sus lados. Aun sollozaba y sorbía su nariz de vez en cuando y sus ojos y mejillas iban de un tono rojizo. Su cabello también estaba todo revuelto, más que de costumbre.

Tocaron el timbre del lugar y pronto tuvieron a una chica de cabello rubio y largo abriéndoles la puerta. Era Jessica, una de las voluntarias del recinto con apenas 25 años de edad.

La chica los saludó con una sonrisa e intentó alegrar al pequeño niño, pero este solo le renegaba y lloriqueaba cuando lo iba a tocar.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana, Jessica? — preguntó Carmen después de que la chica intentara interactuar con Edward

— Está en su oficina hablando con un nuevo sostenedor— le contestó y, tanto ella como los otros dos adultos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala principal del lugar.

Carmen tocó la puerta y pronto escucharon un "adelante" desde el interior. Abrieron y entraron al lugar donde Esme se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora, tecleando algunas cosas.

— Ya llegaste— le sonrió, levantándose de su asiento— Hola Charlie

— Hola Esme— se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, pero ella estaba interesada en el pequeño.

— ¿Y este pequeño?— le tendió la mano, la cual él solo miró con desconfianza— Mi nombre es Esme y soy la directora del lugar ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Edward solo se quedó en completo silencio, escondió sus ojos en el cuello de Charlie y lo abrazó por el cuello. No quería ver a la señora que lo había separado de su mami y que lo había llevado a ese feo lugar.

— No es muy hablador— comentó Esme, un poco acongojada pero aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y por ella entró Ángela. Ella era la encargada de cuidar a los pequeños de entre tres y cinco años. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos cafés con una mirada bastante agradable y usaba unos anteojos de marco oscuro que le daban un toque de seriedad, pero bastante suave.

— Jessica me dijo que me necesitaban— señaló la chica cuando todos se le quedaron mirando en la sala. Todos menos Edward que aun ocultaba su rostro.

— Si, por supuesto— le sonrió Esme, invitándola a pasar— Ángela, él es nuestro nuevo pequeño que te había dicho que llegaría hoy. Se llama Edward Masen y tiene tres años y medio.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Edward— lo saludó la chica acariciándole la espalda al pequeño como si intentara hacerle cosquillas, pero él solo se removió y se quejó.

— Aun está un poco irritado— comentó Carmen, sabiendo que era lo normal en estos casos.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! — suspiró la chica mirando con pesar al niño— Edward, mírame— el pequeño siguió escondido— ¿Quieres ir a jugar al jardín conmigo? Hay otros niños de tu edad.

El aludido elevó un poco su mirada desde el cuello del hombre que lo mantenía en sus brazos, pero no se soltó de este. Luego miró a Charlie como si buscara algo y el hombre le asintió, pero no sabía si buscaba su aprobación para ir o para que lo acompañara.

El castaño se agachó para dejarlo en el suelo y que fuera con Ángela, pero el grito que el niño dio y la forma en la que se aferró a su cuello los hizo sobresaltarse. Edward había vuelto a llorar desesperadamente y no quería separarse del hombre a quien ya le había cogido cierta confianza después de que lo separaran de su mamá. No quería que él se fuera también.

— Ya, tranquilo. No me iré— trataba de calmar la respiración errática del niño, pero él seguía asustado.

Se quedaron consolando al pequeño por un tiempo más hasta que su respiración volvió a ser la misma de antes. No se esperaban esa reacción de su parte y los había tomado completamente por sorpresa. En algún momento pensaron que podían llegar a necesitar ayuda de la enfermera del lugar.

Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y tanto Charlie como Ángela salieron de la oficina, dejando solo a Esme y a su hermana en la oficina.

— Es igual— comentó Esme en un susurro, pensando que solo estaba en su mente.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó Carmen, sacándola de su ensoñación

— A nuestro padre… Es igual a nuestro padre pero en versión pequeña— la miró a los ojos y vio como Carmen la miraba como si estuviera frente a una loca— Hermanita, no me digas que no piensas lo mismo… Ese pequeño es idéntico a nuestro padre.

— ¿Y qué? Es sólo coincidencia. Además, ni siquiera es tan parecido— se molestó Carmen.

Esta no era la primera vez que Esme encontraba parecido a alguno de los pequeños que llegaba al orfanato con su madre, padre o incluso con ellas mismas. Cada pequeño que llegaba con ojos azules o verdes, cabello castaño y piel clara era igual a su familia y podía ser algún pariente lejano… Más bien el hijo de su hermana, esa con la que no alcanzaron a compartir y que ni siquiera llegaron a conocer.

La familia de ambas hermanas había pasado por un duro proceso cuando hace 24 años les fue arrebatada la menor de todos. La pequeña Maggie, su hermana menor, había sido secuestrada desde el hospital por una enfermera a la cual procesaron y que pagó con cárcel su delito. Lamentablemente a la niña nunca la encontraron ya que ella fue llevada a otra ciudad y, por más que la buscaron por todos los orfanatos y hogares, nunca la hallaron. Eso había destrozado a los padres de Esme y Carmen, pero ellas no fueron conscientes de todo lo ocurrido hasta cuando fueron grandes.

Es por este motivo que los padres de ambas decidieron colocar un hogar, con la esperanza de algún día recuperar a su niña. Pero con el pasar de los años las fuerzas se perdían y solo quedó el recuerdo de aquella hermosa bebé.

— Seguiré con mi trabajo que aún tengo que arreglar papeles del pequeño y su madre. Nos vemos en un rato— se despidió comenzando a caminar hacia el exterior, pero antes de hacerlo se volteó a su hermana— Esme… Olvida todo y sigue adelante.

La castaña suspiró y se sentó en su asiento detrás del escritorio para ver la foto donde salían sus dos padres. Aquellos dos adultos de unos cincuenta y tantos, con esas miradas dulces pero que a la vez almacenaban una profunda tristeza.

— Sé que no me equivoco ahora, papás… Pero primero me aseguraré para no volverles a romper el corazón— suspiró y besó la foto de ambos reclinándose en su asiento y mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín trasero donde los niños corrían alegres y jugaban con la nieve en su recreo.

Ángela y Charlie llegaron al jardín y vieron a todos los pequeños correteando por el lugar mientras eran cuidados por las ayudantes de la mujer. A esa hora sus alumnos salían a jugar mientras los más grandes estaban en clases que, a pesar de que casi todas las escuelas estaban de vacaciones por las festividades, no se detenían. Luego era su turno para salir.

Ángela le explicó que este era el segundo grupo más pequeño después de los de recién nacidos a tres años. Ella era la maestra y tenía dos ayudantes que cuidaban a los niños si es que ella tenía que salir a una reunión o algo por el estilo.

Tanto el oficial como la maestra trataban de alentar a Edward para que fuera a conocer a sus nuevos compañeritos y los niños parecían muy interesados en el nuevo niño que venía llegando. Sabían que, al igual que todos ellos, si estaba ahí era porque sus papis ya no estaban con él y no había nadie que lo cuidara.

— Hola niño— una de las pequeñas que jugaba en el jardín se acercó a los adultos y a Edward cuando Charlie se acuclilló para que Edward sintiera el suelo bajo sus pies.

La niña tenía el cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, era liso y brillaba dándole un toque angelical. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul cielo y su blanca sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Estaba vestida con un gorro de lana, una chaqueta y guantes de color rosado.

— Mira Edward, te están saludando— lo alentó Charlie

— Rose, déjame presentarte a Edward— comenzó la maestra— Rosalie, él es Edward y estará con nosotros desde hoy.

— Hola Edward… Me gusta tu nombre, es como de príncipe de cuentos de princesas— le sonrió— ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? Estamos haciendo un hombre de nieve, o eso intentamos.

El pequeño no parecía demasiado convencido y aún estaba aferrado a Charlie, pero al ver que la niña le seguía sonriendo asintió y se separó lentamente del hombre después de que este le asegurara que aún no se iría.

Los dos adultos se pusieron de pie y vieron como los dos niños se alejaban de ellos para jugar con los otros pequeños que estaban en el jardín rodeando a sus maestras y armando un hombre de nieve de su misma altura.

La maestra estaba interesada en lo que había ocurrido con su nuevo alumno, por lo que le preguntó a Charlie todo lo que sabía. Eso sería muy importante saberlo si es que el niño tenía algún problema o trauma después de lo vivido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Como siempre espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les hice sentir lástima por Bree y Eddie? ¿Creen que está muy lenta la historia?**_

_**candy1928: Hola. Sí, habrá secuela y creo que hasta una tercera parte. Todo depende de la recepción que vaya teniendo la historia ¡Yey, tengo una fan!**_

_**Yolo: Hola. Si, lo cambié porque ahora soy la única que aún sigue escribiendo de mi grupo de amigas, así que había que hacerlo. No das la lata, al contrario. Me gusta saber que te agradan mis historias y que las sigues. No sé si te causará estrés… Pero si un poco de tristeza. Cuídate y nos leemos.**_

_**Monikako2010: Hola. Si, Edward es muy tiernito, pero creo que es mi angelito jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras y por agregarme a favoritos. Espero seguir viéndote por acá y que me dejes tu opinión.**_

_**Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y que me dejen saber su opinión, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	5. Parte I: Capítulo 4

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Resultaba impresionante ver lo mucho que había cambiado el pequeño Edward en los días que llevaba en el hogar. Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que habían detenido a su madre y que él había sido llevado a ese lugar, pero era suficiente para que se sintiera deprimido y apenas hablara con los demás niños que no fueran su nueva amiga Rosalie.

Ese día, después de que Charlie se fuera para continuar con su trabajo, les había sido muy difícil poder controlar su llanto y pensaron que no lo lograrían, pero tanto Esme como Carmen y Ángela tenían experiencia manejando a pequeños como él. Lo entretuvieron, le dieron de cenar en el comedor con los demás niños, lo ducharon y luego lo acostaron. A pesar de eso Edward había dormido inquieto, pero todos pensaron que era por la separación.

Hoy, estando a 25 de diciembre, se suponía que todos los niños deberían estar entusiasmados por la llegada de Santa a las distintas casas, pero ese pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño cobrizo no lo estaba para nada. Esta era la primera navidad que vivía sin su mamita.

— Feliz Navidad, mis pequeños— los saludó Ángela entrando en la habitación donde se encontraban las camas de los niños. Algunos ya estaban despiertos y otros aún estaban durmiendo, como Edward.

El pequeño había pasado pésima noche, como las anteriores. Rose lo había notado y se lo diría a la maestra. Ella no quería que su nuevo amigo lo pasara mal en ese lugar.

— Vamos Eddie, arriba que ya salió el sol— comenzó a despertarlo una de las ayudantes de la señorita Ángela mientras ella y la otra chica le entregaban los útiles de aseo a los pequeños para que fueran hacia los baños.

— No…— se quejó el, frunciendo el ceño y removiéndose en la cama, tratando de alejarse de la persona que trataba de despertarlo

— Vamos pequeño, es hora de despertar

Por más que lo intentaban él no se quería despertar y pronto había comenzado a sollozar y a golpear a los que se le acercaban.

Luego de estar intentándolo por unos minutos lograron que se despertara, pero no estaba para nada amigable y bastante irritado. Lo guiaron hasta el baño y una de las chicas le ayudó a bañarse.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se fueron al comedor para desayunar.

Ese día solo estaban los ayudantes y cuidadores de los chicos en el recinto ya que los dueños estaban con sus familias. Pero algo había cambiado esa mañana que Esme, junto a su hermana y familias, habían llegado temprano.

Sus pequeños, Emmett y Alice de cinco y dos años se veían inquietos en el automóvil. Al chico no le gustaba venir mucho, pero en cuanto llegaba se iba a donde sus amigos y se colocaba a jugar, mientras que la pequeña se mantenía cerca de sus padres en todo momento. Por otro lado Jacob, el hijo de Carmen y Eleazar, hacía lo mismo que su primo y no perdía el tiempo para hacer travesuras.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que venir hoy, mami? Yo quería jugar con el helicóptero que me trajo santa— se quejó el pequeño mirando por la ventana al gran edificio que había frente al auto de sus papás.

— Porque estos niños están solos en navidad, cariño, y vinimos a hacerles compañía— le contestó Esme desabrochándose su cinturón para ir a sacar a sus niños de sus sillas.

Carlisle también se bajó y fue a sacar a la pequeña Alice, tomándola en sus brazos y cerrando luego el automóvil.

Se reunieron con los chicos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior. Jacob y Emmett más bien iban corriendo mientras competían por saber quién era el más rápido.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, tocaron el timbre y una de las chicas del lugar las recibió con una sonrisa. Entraron en el edificio y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor donde los niños estaban desayunando.

Jacob y Emmett fueron corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos, Paul y Jared, y comenzaron a jugar y a reír fuertemente. Pronto los cuatros se dispusieron a salir del lugar para ir a jugar, pero la maestra de los chicos los detuvo antes de que lo lograran.

— Por favor, profe— le rogó Paul, pero Jessica negó

Pronto una risa tan conocida por todos comenzó a resonar en el lugar y los niños se emocionaron al instante. El hombre de blanca barba, ojos azules como el cielo, panza redonda y característico traje rojo con blanco y un cinturón y botas negras ingresó en el lugar. Los niños no dejaban de gritar de emoción y querían acercarse a abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Pero miren nada más quien ha venido a visitarnos— dijo Esme, acercándose a el hombre que habían contratado para que repartiera las donaciones que las instituciones habían realizado durante todo el mes para los pequeños— Que sorpresa, Santa ¿Qué te trae por acá?

— He venido porque sé que por aquí hay muchos niños que se han portado muy bien durante el año y he venido a dejarles un pequeño regalito— el hombre comenzó a reír, haciendo que los ojos de los niños se iluminaran.

Carlisle y Garrett le tendieron la lista y juntos comenzaron a ayudarle a que entregara los regalos. En estos momentos agradecían ser uno de los centros más exclusivo y que solo recibía casos muy puntuales del hospital donde ambos trabajaban, o de lo contraria no terminarían nunca.

A los más pequeños les regalaron libros de telas y juguetes didácticos, luego venían las muñecas y los balones y a los más grandes reproductores de mp3. Todos estaban felices, inclusos los que ya sabían toda la verdad del hombre panzón.

Santa se despidió de todos los niños después de haberlos repartidos y haberse tomado fotos con cada uno. Salió con Carmen y Esme para recibir su paga mientras Carlisle y Eleazar se quedaban ayudando con los niños.

El rubio de inmediato buscó con la mirada a su pequeño paciente de hace unos días y lo encontró sentado en su puesto, con su regalo en sus manos y hablando con una pequeña de cabello rubio. Más bien ella hablaba y él solo escuchaba con la cabeza gacha.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta ellos con su pequeña aun en brazos, ya que no se había querido ir con su madre, y se acuclilló a sus espaldas para llamar su atención. Claro que la primera en verlo fue Rose.

— Hola— lo saludó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa— Soy Rosalie ¿Y tú?

— Hola, pequeña. Mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi hija Alice— le sonrió el rubio— Hola Edward

Saludó al pequeño colocando una mano en su espalda para que volteara a verlo, pero no lo hizo. Carlisle suspiró y lo llamó nuevamente.

Alice miraba al pequeño y se estiró para tocar su camiseta que tenía un dibujo animado en la manga. Eso sí captó la atención del cobrizo que se volteó a mirarla y se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

Edward muy pocas veces había visto a una niña tan pequeña como la que el doctor Cullen tenía en sus brazos y le parecía muy tierna. Además ella le sonreía ampliamente y aplaudía.

Edward estiró su manito hasta la pequeña y ella lo cogió de inmediato. Ambos se sonrieron.

— Ella es Alice— le dijo Carlisle a Edward y este lo miró— Tiene dos años.

— Yo tengo un hermanito de un año— comentó Rose, también jugando con la pequeña Alice— Tenía dos, Jasper y Hunter, pero Hunt se fue con mis papis al cielo. Ahora tengo que esperar a que mis abuelitos regresen de su viaje para que nos vayamos a casa de nuevo.

La pequeña no terminaba de hablar, parecía una pequeña lorito y Carlisle estaba fascinado con ella. Nunca la había visto, pero la verdad es que venía en contadas ocasiones.

Miró nuevamente a Edward y notó que este había agachado nuevamente la mirada para centrarla en su regalo. Regalo que aún permanecía cerrado.

Todos los demás niños ya los había abierto y habían salido a jugar con sus balones mientras que las niñas jugaban con sus muñecas y los más grandes miraban las especificaciones de sus mp3.

Rose se levantó de su puesto para ir a jugar con su hermanito aprovechando que aún no se lo llevaban, dejando nuevamente solo a Carlisle con Edward y Alice.

— No has abierto tu regalo— le dijo Carlisle y el castaño negó— ¿No quieres abrirlo? — volvió a negar— ¿Y eso?

— No está mi mami… Yo siempre los abría con mi mami— sollozó el pequeño, derramando algunas lágrimas.

Carlisle lo acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo y Alice hizo lo mismo, pero no tan fuerte como su papá.

Emmett, que miraba buscando a sus padres, vio como Carlisle abrazaba a Edward y eso lo hizo enojar. No le gustaba que su papá abrazara a otro niño y menos a él. Sus amigos ya le habían dicho lo raro que era el niño nuevo y no quería que su papá lo abrazara. Se fue corriendo donde él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Carlisle se separó de Edward y le prestó atención a su hijo que no paraba de hablarle con tal de tener toda su atención.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Carlisle miró a su lado y notó que Edward ya no estaba. Se había marchado hacia otro lugar de la sala.

Miró hacia otro lado y lo vio caminando hacia donde estaba Rosalie con un niño rubio. De seguro su hermano.

El niño seguía cabizbajo y su regalo permanecía cerrado. Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en sus dos hijos, aunque no dejaba de pensar en el niño.

Al regresar Esme con Carmen se acercaron a sus familias y besaron a sus maridos, para luego abrazar a sus hijos.

El rubio le comentó lo pasado a su mujer y lo triste que había visto al pequeño. Ambos sabían que el niño necesitaba ver a su madre cuanto antes o podría tener problemas, pero las visitas para Bree aun no estaban permitidas, así que tendrían que esperar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Como siempre espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les hizo sentir nuestro Eddiecito? ¿Creen vamos bien a esta velocidad?¿Les gustan los momentos con Eddie o no tanto?**_

_**Bueno, saludos y gracias que tengo que dar van a mi amiga Jennifer (Jnnfrmrz) quien siempre me ayuda cuando tengo bloqueos mentales y siempre me apoya en cada locura. También a:**_

_**candy1928: Hola. Lo siento, sé que soy la más mala del mundo por haberlos separado, pero era necesario para la historia ¿Crees que se volverán a unir en algún momento? Si, la verdad es que esas dos partes ya están en proceso y van por buen camino, así que tendrán a Eddie para largo (Claro que siempre y cuando les guste la historia y tenga buena recepción). En cuanto a tu pregunta… Si, si aparecerá. Cuídate y nos leemos.**_

_**Invitada: Si, es triste esa parte y hasta a mí me cuesta volver a leerla. No tienes que dar las gracias. Al contrario, yo te las doy por leer y dejar tu opinión.**_

_**Green Day Forever: Que bueno que la historia te haya gustado tanto y espero seguir viéndote por este ladito. La cosa se irá poniendo mejor, así que solo espera nada más. Nos leemos.**_

_**Marce Capuccino: Que bueno que te guste el fic, pero no llores por favor. A mí también me dan pena ellos dos, pero hay que ver que pasará más adelante.**_

_**Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y que me dejen saber su opinión, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	6. Parte I: Capítulo 5

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los días continuaron pasando son relativa calma, pero la preocupación en el hogar era notable. Edward parecía cada vez más decaído, deprimido e incluso un poco malhumorado. Habían intentado de todo para que el pequeño estuviera mejor, pero el parecía que no lo hacía.

Todo lo que ocurría con el niño se atribuían principalmente a las malas noches que estaba pasando. Le costaba conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo conseguía lo atacaban las pesadillas, lo que hacía que su dormir fuera inquieto y muy movido.

Por las mañanas les costaba mucho despertarlo y cuando lo lograban el lloraba o hacía rabietas por todo, volviéndose ya molesto para sus compañeritos de grupo y una gran preocupación y utilización de tiempo para sus cuidadores.

Ángela le había comentado esto a la enfermera del lugar y a Esme, quien a su vez habló con su esposo, y concluyeron que sería bueno que Edward viera a su madre, por lo que Charlie trataría de mover algunos contactos que tenía y conseguir alguna posibilidad para que esto se pudiera realizar.

Los pasillos del centro penitenciario se le estaban haciendo eternos al oficial de policía que había llegado primero a la escena del crimen y que había adquirido un cariño especial por la joven madre y su pequeño hijo.

Habló con uno de los guardias del recinto y le explicó el motivo de su visita y a quien venía a ver. Este de inmediato se comunicó con otro compañero para que fueran a buscar a Bree y la llevaran a la sala de visitas.

Charlie ingresó en el lugar y se sentó en el asiento para esperar a que trajeran a la chica en la otra sala con la que se conectaba a través de una ventanilla y un teléfono que estaba en la pared.

Aún era temprano, por lo que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, y eso les daría un poco más de privacidad y calma para poder conversar sin problemas.

Las puertas de entrada del otro lado se abrieron y por ellas entraron dos mujeres. Una era una oficial del recinto y la otra era Bree.

La chica venía con un overol naranjo, su cabello cogido en una coleta que dejaba ver mejor su rostro triste y con unas esposas en sus muñecas. Sabía que con ella no era necesario usarlas, pero era parte de las precauciones que se tomaban en el lugar para que no fueran a huir.

Se sentó frente al oficial y de inmediato tomó el teléfono. Sabía que él podía decirle como estaba su pequeño, si lo estaban cuidando como ella lo hacía.

— Hola, Bree— la saludó Charlie con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo? — preguntó de inmediato la chica. Algo en su interior le decía que su niño no lo estaba pasando para nada bien. Su instinto de madre se lo decía.

— El… Está bien, pero ha tenido unos cuantos problemas para dormir— le contestó el hombre, haciendo que ella lo mirara con el ceño fruncido

— Edward nunca los ha tenido— comentó con preocupación y confusión— Él siempre ha dormido muy bien.

— Desde que llegó que tiene pesadillas y le cuesta dormirse a pesar de todo lo que hacen. Puede jugar todo el día, pero aun así no puede dormir bien— continuó el hombre

— Eso es raro. Edward siempre se dormía después de que cenara, se bañara y le hiciera sus masajes de relajación— le explicó la chica.

— ¿Masajes de relajación?

— Si, siempre le he hecho esos masajes por recomendación de una pediatra naturista que conocí hace un tiempo. Ella me dijo que podía ayudarle a dormir muy bien y sin sobresaltos.

— Puede ser que eso esté faltando. Los niños cenan y se bañan, pero no pueden hacerle masajes a todos— dijo Charlie, encontrándole sentido a todo eso. A su pequeña Isabella le costaba mucho dormirse si es que no se le leía un cuento o si le colocaban televisión antes de ir a la cama— Se lo comentaré a la directora para que vean cómo solucionarlo.

La madre asintió, esperando que de verdad pudieran ayudarle a su pequeño. Ella no quería que pasara por malos momentos mientras ella no estuviera a su lado.

Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato de cómo iba su caso y cosas por el estilo, además de seguir conversando acerca de su niño. También se les unió la encargada del recinto y el fiscal, que venía a interrogar a Bree.

Los cuatro estuvieron hablando de la posibilidad de traer a Edward para que hablara con su madre y estuviera más tranquilo. Charlie les dijo que el pediatra que había atendido a Edward había hablado con él para que intentara arreglar algo debido a los problemas que estaba teniendo el pequeño y ellos, analizando la situación, decidieron que sería muy bueno para el niño. El fiscal hablaría con el juez y arreglarían un día para que Ed estuviera con su mamá.

A eso de la una del día Charlie se despidió de Bree para poder irse a su casa, prometiéndole que pronto le traería a su pequeño. La chica le sonrió agradecida y se fue con la oficial que la había traído de regreso a su celda.

Cuando llegó a casa lo primero que sintió fue a su pequeña niña corriendo hacia sus piernas y chocando directamente con ellas. Él bajó la vista y vio esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto amaba, su cabello castaño con ondas en las puntas cayendo libre por su espalda y su carita redonda que estaba iluminada por una hermosa sonrisa.

Amaba a su princesita de cuatro años cumplidos hace solo hace tres meses.

Reneé también apareció en escena, vestida con un elegante vestido azul ceñido a su esbelta figura, con su cabello suelto y una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, ocasionando que su pequeña se quejara por esa imagen y se pusiera nerviosa.

Desde hace un tiempo que Bella se enojaba cuando su madre abrazaba a su padre o lo besaba. Según les había dicho Carlisle era algo completamente normal en su desarrollo. Los pequeños solían tener un "enamoramiento" sobre el padre del sexo opuesto, pero pronto se pasaría y su niña volvería a ser como antes.

Pasaron el día en completa calma. Después de comer, Isabella tomó su siesta como todas las tardes, dándoles un tiempo para que los dos se mimaran y disfrutaran de un momento a solas mientras veían una película.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, tomaron los bolsos donde llevarían su ropa y las cosas para ayudarle a los Cullen con la cena de año nuevo.

Hace mucho que llevaban planeando esta cena de año nuevo y, aprovechando que Carlisle, Eleazar y Charlie tenían libre, la harían para estar todos juntos como los buenos amigos que eran.

Esme, Carmen y Reneé eran amigas desde pequeñas, se conocían como a sus propias palmas. Sus esposos, por otro lado, se habían hecho grandes amigos a medida que se iban conociendo y ahora eran un buen grupo de seis amigos que estaban para apoyarse en todo lo que necesitaran y de vez en cuando festejaban estas fechas en conjunto.

Se subieron en el automóvil después de colocar a Bella en su sillita de seguridad, algo que a la pequeña no le gustaba pero que debían hacer para que no saliera malherida en caso de un accidente. De todas maneras Charlie era muy prudente al manejar y nunca habían sufrido ni siquiera un pequeño choque.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, esa hermosa edificación de aspecto moderno pero a la vez conservador. Desde el interior se escuchaban los gritos del pequeño Emmett mientras jugaba y a Alice llorando.

Bajaron las cosas que llevaban y a la pequeña, para encaminarse hacia la puerta y tocar el timbre.

— Charlie, Reneé, Bella. Pasen, adelante— los invitó a pasar Esme a la vez que los iba saludando a cada uno— Que bueno que ya llegaron, así me pueden ayudar a hacer la cena.

— Claro amiga ¿Qué necesitas que haga? — le preguntó su amiga

— Por ahora solo que me ayudes a preparar las ensaladas para después solo aliñarlas— le respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que aparecía Carlisle con Alice en sus brazos.

La pequeña venía con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre y su chupón en la boca. Se notaba que había estado llorando, confirmando lo que ellos ya sabían.

El rubio se acercó a saludar a sus amigos y a su pequeña ahijada con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos.

Reneé no tardó en preguntar qué había pasado con su "campanita" para que estuviera así y ahí le contaron que había despertado un poco irritable de su siesta porque los gritos de Emmett la habían despertado.

— De todas maneras ya había que despertarla. Llevaba casi tres horas durmiendo— comentó Esme, justo cuando su pequeño Emmett pasaba corriendo por el frente de todos— Emmett, ven a saludar a tus tíos.

El pequeño se acercó a ellos y los saludó a los dos, invitando después a su amiga para que fueran a jugar y Bella no lo dudó. Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la sala de juegos donde el niño tenía todos sus juguetes.

Los adultos se dedicaron a hacer todas las cosas para la cena y pronto se les unieron Carmen y Eleazar en esa labor.

Jacob se fue a unir con su primo y Bella en la sala de juegos, pero fueron interrumpidos pronto por sus mamás que venían a buscarlos para bañarlos y cambiarles la ropa por la nueva que les habían comprado para la ocasión.

— Hoy fui a ver a la señorita Masen— comentó Charlie mientras le ayudaba a sus amigos a colocar la mesa para poder cenar después de que se cambiaran ropa.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo estaba? — preguntó Eleazar

— Tranquila, pero no dejaba de preguntar por Edward

— ¿Y le contaste lo de los problemas para dormir? — inquirió Carlisle

— Si, y ella me dijo que era raro porque Edward nunca los había tenido. Ella le tenía una rutina de cenar, ducharse y le hacía masajes para que se relajara

— Puede ser que eso le haya afectado. El cambio de rutina— comentó el rubio y Eleazar asintió— Emmett tampoco duerme si no le pones música y Alice no lo hace si Esme no le hace masajes de relajación

— Jacob es parecido. Él no se duerme si uno de los dos no está a su lado— siguió Eleazar

— Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

— Yo creo que habrá que hablarlo con Esme y Carmen para que lo analicen en el centro

— ¿Hablar que cosa? — inquirió Esme que venía llegando con sus dos pequeños ya vestidos con sus hermosos trajes blancos

Los tres hombres le explicaron lo que había descubierto y a medida que Carmen y Reneé se les unieron también se los contaban. Ella estuvieron de acuerdo en que ese podía ser el problema de los problemas en el sueño del pequeño y sabían que tenían que hallarle alguna solución.

Los adultos también se cambiaron de ropa y se sentaron a cenar a eso de las diez y media de la noche.

La comida que habían preparado estaba exquisita. Desde la carne hasta las ensaladas, el acompañamiento y el postre… Todo estaba preparado de una manera magistral y era digno de cualquier restaurante de categoría mundial. Sus mujeres cocinaban demasiado bien.

Al acabar las risas de los niños no se hicieron esperar. Los gritos de Emmett y Jake que jugaban de un lado a otro de la casa escapando de Bella que trataba de jugar con ellos a los policías, pero se escondían a modo de broma y eso hacía que su amiga se molestara. Alice, por su parte, iba a pequeño paso tras su hermano, primo y amiga tratando de jugar, pero no lo conseguía así que rendida se sentó en la alfombra y jugó sola con sus muñecos bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres que sonreían al verla.

— Quiero proponer un brindis— dijo Carlisle levantándose con su copa en su mano— Por que pasemos muchos años más juntos, como la familia que somos y que nuestra amistad no se acabe nunca

Todos levantaron sus copas y luego se las llevaron a sus bocas para beber un sorbo. Luego todos se miraron y sonrieron desenado que el brindis de su amigo se hiciera realidad para siempre.

Se sentaron a conversar y los niños, un poco más agotados, se sentaron con ellos para esperar las doce de la noche y celebrar la llegada de ese nuevo año.

En la televisión se veían los distintos programas que transmitían las celebraciones a lo largo del mundo y del país con un reloj cronometrado que anunciaba los minutos que faltaban para la llegada del 2014.

Pronto el último minuto apareció en la pantalla y tanto Carlisle como Eleazar y Charlie comenzaron a preparar las copas para todos y los vasos de jugo para los niños, cosa que segundos antes de las doce todos tuvieran sus tragos en la mano.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! — gritaron todos abrazándose fuertemente y mirando desde la sala los fuegos artificiales que eran lanzados desde un lugar cercano a la casa de los Cullen.

Los niños saltaban felices y abrazaban a todo el mundo para luego quedarse viendo el espectáculo desde el balcón, pero Alice no estaba muy feliz y se había asustado con los gritos y los fuegos, largándose a llorar de inmediato.

Esme trataba de calmarla mientras lloraba con el ritmo de las canciones que eran tocadas en la televisión mientras salían hacia el balcón para acompañar a sus hijos a ver el espectáculo pirotécnico.

Miraban atentamente e impresionados la pirotecnia que estaban lanzando cerca de su casa. Los vidrios llegaban a vibrar por la explosión y los niños tenían sus ojos brillantes por la emoción al ver todas esas luces y explosiones.

Cuando estaban aproximadamente en la mitad del espectáculo Esme sintió como el teléfono de la casa comenzaba a sonar y decidió ir a contestar. Dejó a Alice con su padre y entró a la casa para coger la llamada que ella creía podía ser de sus padres o suegros.

— ¿Diga? — contestó Esme, preparándose para el fuerte grito de emoción de su suegra o para el saludo calmado de su madre pero nada de eso ocurrió.

— _Señora Esme lamento molestarla, pero tenemos un problema en el hogar_— le informó Claire, una de las chicas que trabajaba en el centro y que estaba de turno esa noche

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — preguntó Esme, preocupada porque algo estuviera pasando

— _Es Edward Masen. Está subido en uno de los tejados y no podemos sacarlo. Embry intentó bajarlo, pero no está cerca de la ventana y tenemos miedo de que caiga todo si es que él se sube._

— Voy de inmediato. No hagan nada y solo dedíquense a mantenerlo quieto en el lugar o a llamarlo

Esme colgó la llamada al instante y salió hacia el balcón para contarles a los demás lo que estaba ocurriendo en el hogar. Pro al final terminó optando por solo decírselo a su marido en cuanto vio a todos entretenidos mirando los fuegos artificiales.

Ambos le contaron a Charlie lo que ocurría, entregándole a la pequeña Alice y diciéndole que volverían cuanto antes o que los llamarían en caso de cualquier cosa. El asintió y les deseó suerte.

Los dos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se montaron en el auto para salir de su casa hacia el hogar.

El trayecto hacia ese lugar tomaba unos veinte minutos, pero ese día Carlisle lo había hecho en menos de lo que duraba realmente. En diez minutos ya estaban estacionándose en el lugar.

Se bajaron corriendo y entraron en el lugar, después de ver la pequeña figura del niño subida en el tejado de uno de los costados del edificio. Estaba sentado y parecía tranquilo.

Subieron corriendo junto a la chica que los había recibido y fueron hacia la planta más alta. Algunos niños, sobre todo mayores que Edward, intentaban ayudar a controlar la situación y querían prestarse para ir a buscarlo al tejado, pero los adultos no los habían dejado por miedo a que cayeran o que los dos se fueran hacia abajo por el peso.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Esme, llegando al lado de Claire

— Solo está sentado ahí y no nos presta atención— le contestó, desesperada

— Edward... — lo llamó Carlisle, asomándose por una de las ventanas por la que seguramente Edward había salido. El niño no lo miró— Edward, pequeño

Al segundo llamado el pequeño se dio la vuelta y vio al doctor que lo había atendido hace unos días en el hospital. Le dio una sonrisa leve y siguió mirando hacia el horizonte.

— Edward, ven a acá pequeño— le pidió Carlisle

— No, me _guta_ estar aquí— reclamó el pequeño, sin prestarle atención

— Pequeño, pero desde acá es más seguro— insistió Carlisle

— Pero _dede_ ahí no puedo _ved_ mi casa— volvió a insistir el pequeño

Carlisle no lo pensó más y se encaramó en el marco de la ventana para poder subirse en el techo y acercarse al niño. Esme miraba con miedo lo que hacía su esposo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para poder sacar al niño del peligro en el que estaba.

El rubio comenzó a gatear por el techo hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente del niño. No quería acercarse mucho o se podía asustar, pero si quería estar lo bastante cerca para alcanzar a reaccionar en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Al colocarse cerca del niño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando. Desde el techo se podía ver el espectáculo pirotécnico que aún se lanzaban en algunos sectores de la ciudad, además de un gran edificio.

— ¿Ahí vivías? — preguntó Carlisle

— No sé. Se _padece_ a _done_ vivía con mi mami— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí arriba? Te puedes lastimar

— Po que _adento_ los niños no dejan de _guitar _y no me _guta._ _Ademá dede _aquí _pedo ve_ los _fuebos_— le volvió a contestar

Lo decía con tanta simpleza que parecía que de verdad no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba en esos momentos subido en el tejado.

— Mi mami me _difo_ una vez que si _etabamo_ lejitos podía _midad _la luna, que ella _siempe_ nos _cuidadía done estuviedamos _¿Es _vedad?_

— Por supuesto que sí.

Se quedaron mirando los fuegos hasta que acabaron. Después de eso Carlisle lo llamó y le pidió que se acercara lentamente hasta que lo tuvo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta que llegó a la ventana donde lo cogieron los demás y luego ayudaron a Carlisle para que volviera a entrar.

Esme abrazaba al pequeño en sus brazos como si fuera a desaparecer. Eso asustaba a Edward ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas lo abrazaran y sentía un poco de miedo.

La castaña le hizo prometer que no volvería a hacer lo del tejado y él se lo prometió, aunque no sabía porque estaban tan asustados todos y lo abrazaban.

Estando en los brazos de Carlisle, que era el que estaba un poco más calmado con todo lo que había ocurrido, Edward soltó un bostezo y se abrazó al cuello del rubio doctor.

Esme propuso lo del baño y a Carlisle le pareció bien. Comenzaron a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban en el lugar, pero ellos sabían que cualquier cosa que Esme o Carmen hicieran estaría bien.

Arreglaron todo en el baño y metieron a Edward, quien se relajaba poco a poco con el agua tibia y el jabón que Esme le aplicaba en su pequeño cuerpo. No era su trabajo y no tenía por qué estarlo haciendo, pero sentía algo especial con ese niño. Algo que no sabía qué era.

Al terminar lo cubrió con una toalla y se lo llevó a la habitación donde los demás niños ya se encontraban durmiendo.

Encendieron una pequeña lámpara para no despertar a los demás y recostaron a Edward en la cama. Este ya estaba un tanto adormilado y parecía que caería rendido en cualquier minuto.

Lo secó por todos lados y fue ahí cuando notó algo que le llamó demasiado la atención. No podía estar pasando eso, no podía estarle corroborando lo que ella pensaba.

La mancha café de al menos unos cinco centímetro, con una forma tan característica y que estaba en el costado derecho de Edward, muy cercano a sus costillas, era exactamente igual a la que tenía su padre en el mismo lugar y a la que su hermana y ella tenían en la planta del pie y el tobillo derecho. Esa era la mancha que todos los Platt compartían.

Cuando Esme volvió a la realidad después de que Carlisle le preguntara si estaba bien, continuó con su labor de terminar de hacerle unos masajes a Edward y vestirlo con su pijama.

El pequeño no tardó en quedarse dormido, por lo que lo recostaron y cubrieron con las mantas de su cama. Salieron del cuarto después de apagar la luz.

— ¿Cariño, estás bien? — le preguntó Carlisle cuando ya iban en el auto en dirección a su casa

— Tiene la mancha— contestó Esme, aun sin creerlo

— ¿La mancha? Cariño, pareciera que te refieres a una maldición— se burló el rubio, pero paró al notar que su mujer no lo seguía con las risas— ¿Qué mancha?

— La de mi familia. La que tienen nuestros hijos, mi padre, mi hermana y yo… Carlisle ¿Y si…?

— Mi amor, no te ilusiones. A lo mejor es solo coincidencia

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si es mi sobrino? ¿Y si su madre es mi hermana perdida? — inquirió con una mezcla de emociones en su pecho— ¿Tú no la viste?

— Si la vi, pero no se me ocurrió compararla con las suyas. Mi amor, veo muchas manchas de nacimiento en mi trabajo y no voy a estar pensando que puede ser familiar tuyo cada uno de ellos

Luego de eso los dos se quedaron pensativos. Carlisle no sabía si había cometido un error al decir esas palabras de manera tan fría, a lo mejor debería haberlo dicho de otra forma. Por otro lado Esme seguía pensando en las posibilidades… Estaba segura que Edward y ella compartían algo más que la coincidencia de una mancha de nacimiento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Como siempre espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les hizo sentir nuestro Eddiecito?**_

_**Bueno, saludos y gracias que tengo que dar van a mi amiga Jennifer (Jnnfrmrz) quien siempre me ayuda cuando tengo bloqueos mentales y siempre me apoya en cada locura. También a:**_

_**candy1928: Hola. Si, esta triste… Pero igual vamos a tener sus momentos felices en la historia. A mí también me causa mucha ternura Edward y me dan ganas de abrazarlo, pero no se puede. Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. No leemos.**_

_**Yolo: Si, lo sé. Pero era necesario para la historia, le daba más dramatismo.**_

_ **Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y que me dejen saber su opinión, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	7. Parte I: Capítulo 6

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias al cielo las fiestas ya habían pasado y, después de unos cuantos días más de descanso, los pequeños volvieron a la rutina de las clases. O al menos los hijos de Carmen y Esme, quienes iban en colegios privados de la ciudad

Al principio les había costado que retomaran la rutina, pero pronto se volvieron a acostumbrar a levantarse temprano. Además ellas tenían que seguir con sus trabajos, al igual que sus esposos, y que ellos estuvieran en clases o en el jardín en el caso de Alice les aliviaba bastante esa carga.

Ambas hermanas habían conversado de lo ocurrido con el pequeño Edward y la menor al principio que Esme había enloquecido, pero que Carlisle se lo confirmara y luego verlo con sus propios ojos cuando le tocó cuidar una noche de Edward la hizo pensar que no era tan así. Las manchas de nacimiento no eran algo raro, pero que fuera la misma que ellos tenían y en la misma zona que su padre le hacía pensar que si podían estar emparentados de alguna manera.

— Es raro, pero no perdemos nada con intentar descubrir si la madre de Edward es nuestra hermana secuestrada— le dijo Carmen a su hermana mientras las dos caminaban hacia el patio donde los niños se encontraban en recreo.

Edward parecía que ya se había adaptado mucho mejor al ambiente y a los niños no parecía importarles las cicatrices que el pequeño tenía en su labio superior. Jugaba alegremente con todos ellos pero habían notado algo nuevo, Edward adoraba pasar tiempo con Rosalie y el pequeño Jasper a quien le habían estado enseñando a caminar tomándole de las manitos. Parecía como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida.

— Es un buen niño— sonrió Esme al pensar que ese niño podía ser su sobrino. Un hijo de su hermana perdida

— Si, su madre hizo un buen trabajo con él— siguió Carmen, también sonriendo por la escena

Luego las dos se quedaron en completo silencio, mirando lo que estaba ocurriendo justo frente a sus ojos.

— Iré a ver a la madre de Edward… Y lo llevaré— soltó después de unos minutos Esme y Carmen la miró seriamente— Y lo llevaré.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? — preguntó Carmen— No solemos llevar a los niños después de llegan con nosotras...

— Edward no es como los demás, hermana. Míralo, sus padres no han fallecido, tampoco son asesinos ni lo maltratan. Su madre ha tratado de criarlo lo mejor que ha podido. Tú viste el vínculo que tiene con ella... Creo que podemos hacer una excepción... — dijo Esme con una sonrisa llamando al pequeño para darle la noticia.

El niño se acercó corriendo a las dos mujeres que se habían agachado a su altura para poder hablar con él.

— Edward ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? — le preguntó Esme con una gran sonrisa, agarrando las manos del pequeño. Este asintió confundido por lo que la mujer de ojos parecidos a los suyos le está proponiendo— Si te portas bien, está tarde vienes conmigo a ver a tu mamá— le dijo con alegría a lo que el niño abrió la boca, sorprendido y alegre.

— ¿De _vedad_? — inquirió lleno de júbilo.

— Si, pero tienes que portarte bien en tus clases hoy porque sino no vas a poder acompañarme— le dijo y el niño asiente con una sonrisa y va corriendo alegre a contarle a su amiga — Ves, no es como los demás— susurró Esme entrando de nuevo al edificio a caminando por el lugar hasta el despacho junto a su hermana.

— Ya me ha quedado claro que piensas que es diferente y especial, pero eso no quita que te estés saltando las normas, hermana...

— Charlie lo comprenderá. El vio al niño, sabe que necesita a su madre

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en el despacho, hablando de actividades, excursiones y fiestas que podrían organizar este año para los niños. Llevaban un tiempo organizando un viaje a la montaña con los chicos para que la conocieran ya que había muchos que nunca habían ido en sus vidas, así que habían hablado con varias empresas y ellos costearían todos los gastos de transporte, alimentación y equipamiento para los pequeños.

De un momento está reunión entre dos se vio interrumpida por unos gritos desde el pasillo. Ambas salieron corriendo para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y se encontraron a Edward llorando en el pasillo, acompañado por la maestra Ángela y esta trataba de convencerlo, o más bien, explicarle algo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntaron las dos hermana a la vez acercándose a la cuidadora y al pequeño.

— Edward le sacó el juguete a un compañero de malas maneras y se enfadó cuando yo se lo devolví al pequeño. Se colocó a llorar porque no quería compartir el juguete— contestó la chica.

— Edward, eso está muy mal— lo riñó Carmen, sutilmente

— _Pedo _ si él empezó— gritó, todavía llorando.

— Da igual quien empezara, Edward. No puedes reaccionar de la manera en que lo hiciste… Por ese motivo no vas a ir hoy con la señora Cullen a ver a tu madre— dijo Carmen seria, no dispuesta a darle beneficios al chico si iba a tener actitudes como ésta a pesar de lo bien que lo trataban. Esme se giró mirando a su hermana, completamente impresionada, y esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Yo _quiedo_ _ve _a mi mami! — gritó el pequeño con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones tenían

— Edward, no es necesario que grites— lo riñó Carmen, colocándose a su altura y cogiéndolo por los brazos— Iras otro día, pero hoy no. Tienes que aprender que las cosas no pueden ser como tú quieres y a no pelear.

— ¡Yo _quiedo _a mi mami! ¡No a ti, mala!

La educadora entró con Edward de nuevo a la clase mientras Esme y Carmen se quedaban fuera.

— ¿No crees que fuiste muy dura? — preguntó Esme mirando a su hermana.

— No, no lo fui y lo sabes. Todo este tema con el niño te está ablandando. Siempre hemos actuado así, un mal comportamiento no puede implicar un refuerzo positivo porque de esa manera el niño pensara que haciendo las cosas mal siempre va a conseguir lo que quiere y lo sabes— le dijo Carmen a lo que Esme asintió sabiendo que se hermana tenía razón— Yo iré contigo a ver a su madre. Cojamos las chaquetas— dijo caminando ambas hasta el despacho, agarraron lo que necesitaban y juntas fueron al coche de la mayor.

— ¿Qué le vamos a decir? — preguntó Esme, nerviosa.

— Primero creo que vamos a tener que presentarnos— dijo Carmen con una sonrisa — Después de eso creo que lo que más le va a interesar es saber cómo está su hijo, lo cual tendremos que contestarle y luego te dejo cometer la locura que quieras.

Sin decir nada más en todo el camino llegaron al recinto penitenciario donde permanecía la madre de Edward hasta que fuera el juicio. Al entrar por la puerta vieron a Charlie y ambas se acercaron a él.

— ¿Qué les trae por aquí? — preguntó su amigo con una sonrisa.

— Ver a Bree Masen— dijo Esme intentando mantener la calma.

— ¿Cómo está el pequeño? — preguntó interesado.

— Íbamos a traerlo, pero no se comportó bien hoy así que tendrá que venir otro día...

— ¿Desde cuándo dejáis que vengan los niños a este lugar?

—Desde que a mi hermana se le ha ido la cabeza... — dijo Carmen con un suspiro. Esme simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y Charlie las guio hasta el otro oficial que custodiaba el lugar. Él mandó a que fueran a buscar a la chica y pronto la vieron aparecer.

La chica, al ver al policía, se le quedó mirando y le extrañó verlo con dos mujeres. Se sentó en la silla de siempre y cogió el teléfono para hablar con ellos.

Charlie se retiró para darles privacidad, pero permanecería cerca en caso de cualquier cosa.

Las dos hermanas estaban impresionadas con el parecido de Bree a su padre, de echo la joven esperaba que se presentaran o dijeran algo pero lados estaban alucinando.

— ¿Hola?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto Bree intentando que hablaran,

— Perdón— dijo Carmen respirando hondo— Yo soy Carmen y ella es Esme mi hermana— dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano y Esme hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto.

— Somos las dueñas de la casa de acogida donde está tu hijo— dijo Esme mirando la reacción de la chica.

— ¿Mi hijo? ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Come bien? ¿Y dormir, duerme bien? — pregunto casi desesperada.

— Tranquila él está bien. Te lo íbamos a traer para que lo vieras, algo que no solemos hacer, pero se peleó con un compañero y no pudimos traerlo— dijo Esme apenada.

— ¿Seguro que era mi niño? El no pelea con nadie— pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Si, era él. No sabemos por qué peleo, pero no podíamos premiarlo

— Tranquila, está muy bien cuidado— dijo Esme con una sonrisa al ver la preocupación de la chica.

En pocas ocasiones había visto eso en una madre que la había separado de su pequeño. Por lo general todas se presentaban de manera fría y sin sentimientos cuando ambas hermanas iban hablar con ellas o con los padres.

— ¿Le molesta si le hago una pregunta? — preguntó Esme de sopetón.

— Supongo que no, después de todas las que ya me han hecho... — dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Tienes padres? — preguntó Esme y Carmen la miró sorprendida por lo mal que había hecho la pregunta, era mucho mejor que preguntara si los conocía, como se llamaban pero no de esa manera.

— No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta— dijo confusa.

— Lo que mi hermana quiso decir es que te pareces mucho a nuestro padre... Y por eso su pregunta — dijo Carmen.

La joven aún estaba confundida y no comprendía que era lo que esas dos mujeres le decían ¿Es que acaso insinuaban que ella podía ser hermana de ellas? Pero eso no podía ser porque ella era hija única, sus padre ya habían muerto y sus abuelos también… Ellas no podían ser de su familia… ¿O tal vez eran primas o algo así? Si, de seguro era eso.

— Pues… No sabía que mis padres tuvieran hermanos. Es bueno saber que tengo primas— se encogió de hombros mientras las dos mujeres se miraban

— Creo… Creo que no es esa la relación que compartimos— dijo Esme

— Verás, nuestros padres perdieron una hija— siguió Carmen

— Más bien la secuestraron desde el hospital— aclaró Esme— Una enfermera la sacó desde el hospital para dársela a una familia, pero no lo logró y luego la abandonó. Lamentablemente nunca lograron encontrar a nuestra hermana.

— Pues… Lamento lo que les ocurrió— Bree no podía siquiera pensar en lo que ellas le estaban diciendo. Sus padres siempre habían sido sus padres y no podía pensar en otra cosa— Pero no creo que yo sea la hermana que buscan. No puedo serlo.

— Maggie…

— ¡Bree, mi nombre es Bree! — les gritó, alertando a los oficiales que estaban cerca. Esme los calmó diciéndoles que todo estaba bien

— Bree, lo siento— se disculpó la mayor de las hermanas— Por favor, solo piénsalo. Eres igual a nuestro padre y Edward, tu pequeño hijo, también lo es. Tiene muchas cosas de mi padre… Velo por ti misma.

Esme sacó una fotografía de su padre y la colocó pegada a la ventana que las separaba. Bree quedó pasmada por el enorme parecido entre ese hombre de la fotografía y su pequeño hijo, incluso con ella… Esto no podía ser real.

Se colocó de pie y comenzó a llamar al guardia del lugar, exigiéndole que se la llevara. Este se acercó de inmediato y la guio fuera del lugar mientras Esme y Carmen le pedían que no lo hiciera, aún tenían cosas que aclarar.

Lamentablemente la chica no aguantaba más estar en ese lugar y tenía que irse ahora ya.

Esme y Carmen solo pudieron suspirar por lo ocurrido y Charlie, que había regresado después de ver toda la situación, les preguntó que ocurría. Ellas le explicaron todo y este comprendió el porqué del comportamiento de la joven madre, entendiéndola a la perfección.

Ambas hermanas se retiraron con un sentimiento de tristeza y desilusión. Sabían que todo esto sería difícil, pero nunca se esperaron esa reacción por parte de Bree… Al fin y al cabo las dos esperaban con ansias el día en que encontraran a su hermana perdida, a la pequeña Maggie.

Mientras tanto en el hogar el pequeño Edward se encontraba sentado en su puesto en el salón de clases donde había quedado castigado durante el recreo. Todos los demás niños estaban afuera, jugando y corriendo por todos lados.

El pequeño lloraba en completo silencio mientras tiraba unos rudimentarios trazos sobre una hoja de papel donde hacía un dibujo sobre él y su mamá acompañados por un hombre y un perro. Siempre había querido conocer a su papá, tener a esa persona acompañándolo como a los demás niños que veía en el parque cuando iba con su mamá. También quería un perrito para poder jugar con él y lanzarle la pelota.

— Mamita…— lloró, sorbiéndose la nariz y dejando salir sus lágrimas para que mojaran la hoja de papel

Ese sollozo llegó a los oídos de un hombre de cabello rubio que pasaba por fuera del salón, camino hacia la oficina de su esposa para ir a buscarla y salir a comer los dos juntos antes de ir a buscar a sus dos pequeños hijos a la escuela.

Se detuvo de plano y se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta, encontrándose con esa cabellera rubia oscura que ya había visto en varias ocasiones y de la cual se sentía cada vez más unido.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza para no asustar al pequeño y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Notó la hoja de papel en la que el niño dibujaba y vio los toscos trazos que había en esta. También se percató de las lágrimas que mojaban este papel y eso le estrujó el corazón.

— Edward…— el niño se dio la vuelta al instante en cuanto lo escuchó y lo miró fijamente. Carlisle quedó impresionado por el rostro de tristeza del pequeño, se notaba que sufría de verdad— Hey ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? — le preguntó, agachándose a su altura y abrazándolo contra su cuerpo

— Yo quería ir, quería _ved_ a mi mami— lloró el pequeño con fuerza, ahogándose un poco por la presión en su pecho

— Shh, tranquilo. No llores, pequeño— trataba de consolarlo el rubio, levantándolo en sus brazos. Edward aferro sus piernas de inmediato a la cintura del hombre y sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás del cuello de Carlisle. Su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro del hombre y sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa, dejando su marca.

— Yo quería…— repetía una y otra vez el niño, inconsolable— No _quero tar_ aquí

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada— le decía Carlisle en un vano intento por calmarlo— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no fuiste? — Carlisle sabía las intenciones que su esposa tenía de llevar a Edward a ver a su madre creyendo que así el estaría más tranquilo, por lo que ahora le extrañaba que se hubiese retractado.

— _Po_ que me _castigadon, pedo _yo no hice nada— sollozó con pesar— Paul le quitó el _fubete_ a _Dose _y yo solo se lo quité de nuevo _pada dáselo_ a _Dose_— le contó, aun con lágrimas

Carlisle se dedicó a consolar al pequeño diciéndole que otro día podría ir y que no siguiera llorando, pero Edward poco caso le hacía en un principio. Él solo quería ver a su mamá y no había podido por culpa de Paul.

Cuando por fin se calmó y ya no salían más lágrimas desde sus ojitos, se separaron y Carlisle le pidió que le mostrara su dibujo y se lo explicara. Le impresionó ver que dibujara a un hombre y un perro y pensó que Edward conocía a su padre y podía saber dónde estaba, pero cuando el niño le contó que él siempre había soñado con un papá y un perro como los que veía en el parque toda su emoción se vino abajo.

— Eddie, Eddie…— gritaban desde el pasillo y pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la rubia pequeña que Carlisle había visto hace unos días— Ho… Hola

— Hola pequeña— la saludó Carlisle de regreso— Ven, entra ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien— le contestó, acercándose con cuidado— ¿Qué pasa, Eddie? ¿Por qué lloras?

— Él está un poco triste, Rose— le contestó Carlisle al ver que el niño no respondería

— ¿Es por lo de Paul? — inquirió, acercándose aún más. Ambos hombres asintieron— No te preocupes, Eddie. Yo sé que tú me ayudaste y siento que no fueras donde tu mami

Edward solo se mantuvo apegado al pecho del hombre que aún lo mantenía sentado en sus piernas y no dijo nada. Aún estaba un poco triste por lo que había pasado.

— Eddie, no te molestes conmigo por favor— le rogó su amiga y el negó levemente

— No _toy enofado_— le aclaró— Solo _tiste_

— Y yo sé que hacer para que no estés triste— le dijo la chica yendo a un estante y sacando juguetes— Ven, juguemos aquí. Es mejor que estar afuera.

Edward miró a Carlisle y este le asintió, dejándolo en el suelo para que fuera a donde su amiga a jugar. Él lo hizo al instante y poco después Carlisle se les unió, olvidando el motivo por el que había ido a ese lugar.

Al llegar Esme y Carmen los vieron jugando entretenidos por todo el hogar, correteando mientras reían y jugando a distintas cosas. Les alegraba ver que Edward no estaba tan mal como pensarían, pero ellas no sabían lo que el pequeño había vivido.

Al menos ahora estaba mejor y disfrutaba de un momento alegre con su amiga y, aunque él no lo supiera, tío político.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Lamento la tardanza. Sé que suelo subir el capi a primera hora, pero la verdad es que después de por fin terminar las clases en la universidad mi cuerpo se merecía un descanso y hoy dormí hasta tarde. Pero mejor ahora que nunca, así que espero e perdonen.**_

_**Como siempre espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les hizo sentir nuestro Eddiecito?**_

_**Bueno, saludos y gracias que tengo que dar van a mi amiga Jennifer (Jnnfrmrz) quien siempre me ayuda cuando tengo bloqueos mentales y siempre me apoya en cada locura. También a:**_

_**candy1928: Hola. Creo que este volvió a ser triste, lo siento. Pero te prometo que más adelante las cosas mejoraran (o al menos eso espero). Ojala te guste la historia y me sigas leyendo.**_

_**Yolo: Hola. Me alegra saber que mi historia te da un momento de relajo en tu ajetreado día a día. Creo que te recordé un poco tarde el fin de semana, lo siento. Para la próxima lo subiré antes, lo juro.**_

_ **Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y que me dejen saber su opinión, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	8. Parte I: Capítulo 7

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de unas cuantas semanas desde lo ocurrido con Edward y su madre, las cosas parecían ir mucho mejor.

Carlisle le había contado a Esme lo que realmente había ocurrido y ella habló con la maestra del pequeño para que se castigara a Paul por no asumir su responsabilidad y por pelear con sus compañeros.

Por otro lado Esme y Carmen también les habían contado a sus parejas lo ocurrido con Bree y ellos creían que se habían precipitado al contarle a la chica lo que pasaba, pero las entendían. Claro que les habían pedido no decirle nada aun a Edward y esperar un tiempo para volver a intentarlo con Bree.

Llevaban mucho tiempo ya sin hacer nada recreativo para los chicos y es por ese motivo que habían planeado un día a la nieve con ellos. Habían hecho todos los contactos para poder realizarlo sin tener que gastar nada.

Una empresa se habría cargo de todo lo que era estadía, otra del transporte, un restaurante de comida rápida les daría los alimentos y otra empresa se encargaría de todo lo que era implementación para la nieve.

— ¿Está todo listo? — preguntó Esme saliendo del centro y cerrándolo antes de subirse al autocar que habían conseguido.

— Sí, ya todos estamos arriba. Vamos— dijo Carmen con una sonrisa y Esme subió sentándose junto a su marido— Podemos arrancar — dijo Carmen cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares.

El camino fue tranquilo y los chicos fueron cantando canciones infantiles, haciendo que los adultos que había junto a ellos se rieran.

Cuando llegaron al lugar todos los niños comenzaron a bajar ilusionados por haber llegado finalmente.

Esme y Carmen no fueron las únicas en ver la ilusión y alegría de Edward al estar en ese lugar. Carlisle y Charlie se acercaron a él con una sonrisa.

— Edward, ¿Te gusta este viaje? — inquirió el policía con una sonrisa.

— Sí, me _canta_ la _neve_, ya _teno _ganas de _praticar. _Me _usta _mucho— dijo Edward feliz.

— ¿Que te gusta? — le preguntó Carlisle.

Edward frunció el ceño pues no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero cuando vio a un chico frente a él que lo hacía sonrió, señalándolo.

— Eso— dijo con una gran sonrisa y ambos hombres se miraron asustados.

— Edward, eso no puedes hacerlo— dijo Esme acercándose a ellos.

— ¿_Po_ qué? A mí me _usta_— dijo molesto.

— Porque te puedes hacer daño— le dijo Carmen tranquilamente.

Edward se molestó con lo que los adultos le decían y, haciendo un puchero, se fue donde Rosalie jugaba con su pequeño hermano. A él no le gustaba que le dijeran que no podía hacer las cosas cuando si podía.

Comenzaron a reunir a todos los pequeños para asegurarse que estaban bien abrigados y les explicaron lo que harían el día de hoy. Los mayores estarían a cargo de uno de los pequeños para alivianarles un poco el trabajo a los adultos y así ellos también podían disfrutar del paseo. Después de todo habían venido con sus familias para eso, disfrutar del agradable día.

Obviamente los pequeños Cullen y Denali quedaron a cargo de sus padres, mientras que los demás se fueron con sus cuidadoras o amigos. Incluso Edward y Rose, quienes al principio no habían querido.

Jacob, Emmett y sus padres jugaban divertidos en la nieve a hacer guerras de bolas de nieve, se lanzaban por las ramplas o simplemente se revolcaban. Disfrutaban de poder pasar un día en familia.

Estaban todos tranquilos, pasando el rato, hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente de uno de los pequeños. Era Rosalie que llamaba a Edward.

Esme y Carmen voltearon a ver qué era lo que ocurría, así como lo hicieron los demás, temiendo que a su sobrino le hubiese pasado algo. Sintieron que sus corazones les daban un vuelco enorme del miedo que pasaron.

Al hacer ese movimiento se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que corría el pequeño hacia una caseta donde estaba parado un hombre, o más bien un joven de más o menos la edad de la madre de Edward. El chico no tenía más de 25 años y era bastante guapo, casi tanto como lo era Bree… Los dos podían ser modelos de grandes revistas internacionales.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba. Lo que realmente les preocupaba a todos era que Edward estuviera corriendo hacia él como si nada.

Eleazar, que era el que estaba más cerca del pequeño, comenzó a seguirlo para detenerlo y evitar que siguiera alejándose de todos pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que el hombre se agachaba y abrazaba a Edward con mucha fuerza a la vez que le daba una cuantas vueltas en el aire imitando a un avión.

— _¡Dego, Dego!_ — gritaba el pequeño en el aire mientras el hombre le daba vueltas

— ¡Enano, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? — le preguntaba el sujeto mientras lo bajaba y lo acomodaba en su cadera— Ya me extrañaba que pasaras tantas semanas sin venir

— Es que mi mami ya no _eta_ conmigo— lamentó el pequeño, haciendo un leve puchero

— ¿Cómo es eso? — inquirió el joven, pero Edward no pudo responderle ya que el gesto de alguien aclarándose la voz lo alertó— ¿Si?

— Perdón la interrupción, pero quería saber quién era usted— dijo Eleazar con voz serena. Diego miró hacia atrás del hombre y vio que otro rubio, uno castaño y dos mujeres se le acercaban.

— Él es mi _tito Dego_— respondió Edward antes que el joven lograra hacerlo

— ¿Tío? — inquirió Esme

— No soy su tío en verdad. Soy un muy buen amigo de Bree que a todo esto ¿Dónde está? ¿No ha venido?

— Es una larga historia de contar— le dijo Carlisle. Diego solo asintió no muy convencido y mirándolo inquisitivamente

— _Tito Dego, _yo _quedo_ _anda _en la _taba_— le dijo Edward captando su atención

— Claro, vamos a buscarla— le sonrió el chico, entrando a la cabina que estaba a sus espaldas. Los demás adultos seguían contrariados y no comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Edward sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus pequeños dientecitos blancos y un poco torcidos por su problema de nacimiento, pero con el correcto tratamiento se mejorarían. Estaba ilusionado por volver a usar una tabla.

Todos se miraban sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Aun no lograban entender quién era ese hombre, por qué no habían sabido nada de él en este tiempo y por qué tenía tan buena relación con el pequeño.

Emmett y Jacob, impacientes porque sus padres no les prestaran la atención que a ellos les gustaba recibir, fueron corriendo donde estos y comenzaron a tirarlos para que los siguieran. Tanto Carlisle como Eleazar tuvieron que seguirlos o de lo contrario tendrían un problema de gran magnitud. Los chicos eran bastante posesivos.

Minutos más tarde salieron los dos desde la cabina donde habían ingresado. Diego traía una tabla en sus manos mientras que Edward, aunque parezca loco e incomprensible, venia montado en una para su porte.

Esme y Carmen sintieron que sus corazones se detenían en ese mismo instante al verlo montado en esa cosa ¿Cómo se le ocurría subir a un niño que ni siquiera tenía cuatro años en una tabla de snowboard? Ese sujeto estaba loco.

— ¡Edward, baja de eso! —le pidió Esme, pero el pequeño negó rotundamente

—No, a mí me _usta_—reclamó con decisión

—Pero eso es peligroso — insistió Carmen— Vamos, baja de eso

— ¡Yo sé!— reclamó el pequeño. Estaba realmente enojado y aburrido ¿Qué tenía de malo que quisiera usar la tabla que su mamá le había regalado con su tío Diego?

— Señora, déjelo y verá que no pasará nada malo— le pidió el chico de cabello castaño— De verdad él sabe lo que hace

—Pero si es solo un niño, un bebé— exclamó Renée anonadada por lo que acababa de oír ¿Acaso se había golpeado mucho la cabeza?

—Créame, él es capaz

Esme, su hermana y amiga aun no podían creer lo que ese sujeto les estaba insinuando. Edward era un pequeño que apenas había aprendido a caminar hace unos años y el ya quería subirlo en una tabla de snowboard. Debía de estar loco.

— Esta bien— dijo una voz a sus espaldas y vieron a Charlie con la pequeña Bella de su mano. Las tres mujeres lo vieron como si tuviera una tercera cabeza

— ¿Qué dices, Charlie? ¿Acaso también te has vuelto loco?—inquirió Carmen

—No, solo mira— le indicó a sus espaldas al pequeño ya deslizándose sobre su tabla de snowboard acompañado por Diego, quien lo seguía de cerca para actuar en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Todos miraban impresionados la facilidad con la que el niño se deslizaba sobre la nieve. Parecía un verdadero profesional a pesar de su corta edad.

Edward no podía estar más feliz en esos momentos. Desde que el recordaba que adoraba la nieve y le encantaba deslizarse por ella, más aun cuando lo hacía con su mamá o su tío Diego.

El chico de castaños cabellos adoraba a ese pequeñín que le robó el alma desde que lo vio cuando apenas tenía unas semanas de vida. Al principio pensó que no podría lograr encariñarse tanto con él y su madre, sobre todo con ella, pero poco a poco comenzó a quererlos más y más. Si, el amaba a Bree y siempre intentó que dejara su trabajo, hasta se lo rogaba y le proponía hacerse cargo de los dos, pero la chica nunca aceptó y solo lo quería como un amigo. A pesar de eso se sentía como un padre para Edward y no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de él cada vez que lo veía en su tabla.

Esme y Carmen no cabían en su impresión al ver a su supuesto sobrino montado en la tabla de snowboard. _Apenas tiene unos cuantos años de vida _pensaron las dos en sus mentes. Ni siquiera sus hijos, quienes iban mucho a la nieve con la familia, sabían hacerlo tan bien como Edward y eso que ellos eran un par de años mayores.

— No puedo creerlo— dijeron al unísono las dos hermanas, aun boquiabiertas

Carlisle y Eleazar se voltearon a ver lo que ocurría y quedaron casi como sus esposas al ver al pequeño niño. Eso también molestó de pasada a sus hijos, quienes miraban con odio a Edward por ser tan desagradable y quitarles a sus papás.

—_¡Mida, Tito Dego!_— lo llamó antes de saltar un pequeño montículo de nieve, ganándose la felicitación de Diego.

— Creo que desde ahora no debemos subestimar a Edward tan a la ligera. El puede enseñarnos más cosas de las que pensamos.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Habían subestimado al pequeño y él les demostró que era capaz de muchas cosas a pesar de su corta edad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Aquí está el capítulo como cada semana y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Este fue un poco más alegre que los demás ¿Qué les pareció lo de Eddie? ¿Se esperaban que nuestro pequeño fuera talentoso? ¿Y Diego? ¿Qué les parece su aparición? ¿Cómo creen que es su relación con Edward y Bree? Espero sus respuestas**_

_**Bueno, saludos y gracias que tengo que dar van a mi amiga Jennifer (Jnnfrmrz) quien siempre me ayuda cuando tengo bloqueos mentales y siempre me apoya en cada locura. También a:**_

_**candy1928: Hola. Si, a mí también me da penita, pero creo que me pasa con todos los niños. No me gusta escucharlos ni verlos llorar. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Aru1313: Hola y bienvenida a esta historia. Me alegra saber que está siendo de tu agrado y que te haya cautivado. Es triste, lo sé, pero es necesario para que pueda seguir con su curso. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y las que tenía en conjunto con mis amigas y espero seguir viento por estos lados. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Yolo: Hola. No te preocupes por no dejar review, sé que eres de las fieles seguidoras. Si, las cosas están muy dramáticas, pero este cap. fue más alegre. Nos leemos.**_

_ **Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y que me dejen saber su opinión, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	9. Parte I: Capítulo 8

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todo en el hogar parecía estar sin vida, sin brillo y es que, perdiendo a una de las luces que más iluminaba el lugar era difícil que todo se sintiera como siempre.

Desde hace unos días que algunos pequeños llevaban sintiéndose mal y se encontraban en cama. Algunos salían de la gripe y otros caían, pero todo parecía ser un círculo de nunca acabar.

Los primeros en caer habían sido los casi recién nacidos, entre los que se encontraba Jasper. Gracias al cielo ellos se iban recuperando sin mayor problema. Luego el rango etario fue creciendo, llegando a incluir incluso a los que pronto cumplirían la mayoría de edad y algunos funcionarios.

Gracias al cielo, y para tranquilidad de Esme y Carmen, su pequeño sobrino y su amiguita aun no caían ante la enfermedad. Además habían evitado llevar a sus hijos a este lugar a jugar con sus amigos, al menos hasta que todo el caos pasara.

— Es bueno que ya todos comiencen a sentirse mejor— mencionó Carmen mientras revisaba unos documentos sobre uno de los pequeños que había llegado hace poco

—Sí, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme la situación— siguió Esme— Es complicado tener a unos o dos niños enfermos, pero más es un caos

Carmen asintió completamente de acuerdo con su hermana.

—¿Y? ¿Fuiste a ver a Bree?— le preguntó casi al viento. Esme suspiró y dejó los documentos que tenía en sus manos sobre el escritorio

—Si fui— contestó y se quedó en silencio mientras Carmen la miraba esperando a que continuara— al principio no quiso recibirme, pero luego de unos minutos esperando apareció

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían ido a verla para repetirle lo de la primera vez. Las dos hermanas estaban seguras de que la chica era su hermana perdida y quería corroborarlo.

Intentaron convencerla de que se hicieran las pruebas genéticas, pero se negó rotundamente. Tampoco aceptó que se las hicieran a Edward, ya que desde hay podían obtener la información, pero ella no quería que sometieran a su hijo a estas cosas o que le dijeran algo que no fuera a ser cierto... Algo que _no_ podía ser cierto.

—¿Y las pruebas?— Esme negó y Carmen suspiró— No lograremos que quiera.

— Pero tengo una idea...

Esme no alcanzó a decirle a su hermana cual era el plan que tenia ya que la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par dejando ver a la cuidadora de Edward agitada y preocupada.

Las dos hermanas supusieron al instante lo que ocurría y no dudaron en seguirla al cuarto donde debía estar Edward.

Hasta el momento Ángela era la única en el hogar a la que le habían comentado lo especial que era Edward por la posibilidad de que fuera su sobrino. Se habían visto obligadas a hacerlo para que la chica les informara de inmediato cualquier cosa referente a este y ella así lo hacía, guardando completo silencio ante los demás.

Al llegar a la habitación se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Edward estaba recostado en su cama. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus mejillas era lo único que estaba sonrosado, su cabello tenia mechones mojados por el sudor y que se pegaban a su rostro y sus ojos brillaban más que en otras ocasiones.

Definitivamente estaba enfermo. La gripe lo había atacado.

— Ángela, ve a buscar a la enfermera Sue por favor — le pidió Esme a la vez que entraba en el lugar y se acercaba a la cama del pequeño— Hey, Edward ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿No te sientes bien?

— Me _lele_— lloró quejumbrosamente a la vez que se removía inquieto en la cama. Se veía que estaba incómodo

—¿Qué te duele?— le preguntó Esme con voz dulce

— Todo— lloró nuevamente— _Quero_ a mi _ti__to_ _Dego_

—Voy a llamarlo— dijo Carmen, saliendo nuevamente de la habitación.

Desde lo ocurrido en la nieve hace dos semanas atrás que Diego venía a ver al pequeño al hogar. Cada día que no lo trabajaba se venía a verlo y pasaban horas juntos ya fuera jugando, riendo, comiendo o simplemente durmiendo la siesta.

Era tanta la cercanía del chico con su posible sobrino que se vieron en la situación de tener que hablar con él para saber toda la historia en torno a Bree y su pequeño y fue así como se enteraron de como los conoció, lo mucho que los amaba y que le importaban.

Cuando ocurrió lo del homicidio él no se encontraba en Seattle ya que estaba visitando a su familia y cuando regresó se enteró de todo. Comenzó a hacer las averiguaciones para encontrar a Edward, pero ellos lo encontraron primero. También fue a ver a Bree y conversaron largo rato, en los que también lloraron y se apoyaron.

El chico de verdad parecía quererlos y preocuparse por ellos, así que le permitieron que se acercara al niño. Lo único malo que tenía es que no sabía nada del padre de Edward.

Esme tocó la frente del pequeño y se dio cuenta de lo caliente que este se encontraba. Las gripes siempre comenzaban con fiebres muy altas y era la forma que tenía el cuerpo de demostrar que se estaba defendiendo, pero también tenían que tratar de controlarla y mantenerla lo más baja posible.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a uno de los closet para sacar un nuevo pijama para el pequeño. El que tenía puesto estaba mojado y si lo dejaba así sería peor.

Una vez el pijama de _Spiderman_ estuvo en su poder se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y destapó un poco al pequeño. Edward se quejó al instante y sollozó rogando porque lo volviera a cubrir.

— Solo vamos a cambiarte el pijama y te podrás volver a acostar— le informó comenzando a sacarle el pantalón— Mira, es de _Spiderman _¿Te gusta?

El niño no dijo nada, solo tiritó por el frío que sentía en ese momento.

Justo cuando Esme tenía a Edward sentado en sus piernas y se disponía a colocarle la camiseta nueva llegaron Ángela y Sue. Esta última venía con un pequeño botiquín en sus manos y vestida con su uniforme con diseños infantiles.

— ¿Qué le paso a este pequeño príncipe?— preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a la cama

—Gripe— contestó Esme escuetamente, mirando como la mujer sacaba un termómetro electrónico desde el botiquín.

— Entonces vamos a hacer todo para curar al pequeño— sonrió, tomando un pañuelo y secando el hueco axilar del niño. Edward se quejó un poco, pero no hizo nada.

Sue volvió a coger el termómetro y, después de presionar un botón, volvió a tomar el brazo del pequeño y colocó el aparato hacia atrás, asegurándose así de que no se lo sacaría.

— Sujétele el brazo un momento— le pidió a Esme

Edward se volvió a quejar y trato de huir de los brazos de Esme. Se sentía mal y solo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo para poder dormir.

Esme lo mantenía firme en sus brazos, afirmando el termómetro en su lugar. Sabía lo que Edward quería, pero necesitaban saber que tanta temperatura tenia para poder tomar una decisión sobre llevarlo o no a urgencias.

— No, no ¡Ay! _Défame_— se quejaba mientras trataba de separar sus brazos. Se sentía apretado

—Está bien, pequeño. Ya casi terminamos— le decía Ángela, quien se había acuclillado frente al pequeño

— No me _duelas_

—No te estoy dañando, Edward— le decía Esme mientras lo seguía manteniendo firme, pero él seguía quejándose y removiéndose— No me puedo detener, Edward. Tengo que saber cómo estas ¿Vale? Está todo bien

—Mi _piedna—_ se quejó, aunque no le sucedía nada a esta. Esme tenía sus piernitas atrapadas entre las de ella, pero ni siquiera las estaba presionando ni tocando

— Ya vamos a terminar— repitió la enfermera mientras preparaba las otras cosas para seguir revisando al niño

—Esto no se ve bien— dijo Ángela mirando el termómetro y captando la atención de las demás— Marca 38,8 grados y sigue subiendo

Todas se miraron y supieron que tenían un problema. La temperatura de Edward podía ser muy alta y eso les podía dar complicaciones a la hora de controlarla.

Gracias al cielo Edward había dejado de removerse y ahora se mantenía quieto, apoyado en el pecho de Esme. Bostezaba de vez en cuando y había comenzado a respirar por la boca al tener la nariz congestionada. Se veía demasiado indefenso.

— Diego ya viene en camino— anuncio Carmen ingresando en la sala.

Le rompió el corazón ver a Edward en el estado en el que estaba. Después del paseo se había vuelto un niño más alegre y juguetón, por lo que se le hacía difícil verlo en ese estado.

En cuanto escuchó eso pareció que algo se activó en el pequeño, quien comenzó a removerse nuevamente y a quejarse como lo había estado haciendo hace un rato.

Para su fortuna el termómetro sonó anunciando que ya tenía la temperatura de Edward.

—Ya estamos— dijo Esme levantando el brazo de Edward y quitando el aparato para mirarlo— 39,9 grados

Todas se preocuparon al instante. Eso era demasiado alto y tenían que bajársela.

—Iré a pedir un recipiente con agua a la cocina. Ángela, gracias por avisarnos pero vuelve con los niños que Jessica no podrá con ellos sola. Nosotras nos hacemos cargo de Edward

La chica asintió y se fue al salón donde la debían estar esperando sus pequeños. Los había dejado con su asistente, pero Carmen tenía razón, la chica no podría sola con todos ellos.

Carmen también salió del lugar para ir a buscar todo lo necesario a la cocina y al mueble donde guardaban toallas. Necesitaba al menos una pequeña para colocarle en la frente.

Mientras tanto Esme se quedaba con el pequeño y la enfermera en el cuarto, terminando de revisar a Edward que no quería que nadie lo tocara ni se acercara a él. Estaba molesto.

Al terminar lo volvieron a recostar en la cama, con la esperanza de que los paños fríos y el descanso hicieran que la temperatura comenzara a descender. La enfermera no podía darle nada al pequeño hasta que lo viera un médico, así que solo les quedaba esperar a que llegara Carlisle o Eleazar, a quienes ya habían llamado para decirles lo que pasaba.

Edward solo se quedaba ahí, recostado y mirando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Carmen llegó al poco rato con los paños y el agua. Se los tendió a su hermana y ella se encargó de colocárselos en la frente al pequeño.

Diego llegó a los minutos más tarde y entró casi corriendo en la habitación para saber cómo estaba su niño favorito.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi enano?— preguntó, sentándose en la cama y besándole la mejilla a Edward. Ahí notó lo caliente que estaba— Esta muy caliente

— Tenía 39,9 grados— le contó Esme y él la miró sin creer lo que escuchaba— Le hemos estado colocando paños húmedos y abrimos un poco el lugar para que entrara un poco de aire

— ¿Y ya le dieron algo para la fiebre?

— No podemos darles medicina a los pequeños mientras no sean vistos por un médico, pero ya llamamos a uno para que viniera. Ahora sólo debemos esperar

Diego asintió y tomó el paño que Esme afirmaba sobre la frente del pequeño. Se recostó al lado de este y le contaba historias.

Esme se dispuso a salir para ir a buscarle un poco de jugo y tratar de que bebiera un poco para que no fuera a deshidratarse. Estaba sudando demasiado y eso no era bueno.

— ¿Cómo está?— preguntó Carmen cuando vio a su hermana pasando con una vaso en sus manos

— Igual. La fiebre no cede— suspiró

Estaban conversando amenamente cuando escucharon que Diego llamaba una y otra vez a Edward, lo que captó por completo su atención. Sonaba desesperado y preocupado, nada bueno podía estar pasando.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la habitación y, cuando entraron, vieron lo que pasaba. Edward estaba tieso en la cama, con su mirada completamente perdida en un punto, temblaba y respiraba con dificultad. Además que murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

— Iré a buscar a la enfermera— dijo Carmen, saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar

Esme, por su cuenta, se acercó a la cama y trató de ayudar en lo que podía.

Ambos colocaron al pequeño de costado para evitar que se ahogara y comenzaron a llamarlo para que reaccionara.

Esme nunca había visto a una persona convulsionar y Diego solo había asistido a una en el centro de ski, pero no era un niño de menos de 4 años. Esto era nuevo y muy estresante para los dos.

Ninguno sabía qué hacer y estaban comenzando a desesperarse. Más aún cuando veían que Edward no salía de ese trance.

Pronto llegó Carmen con la enfermera, las dos muy preocupadas por lo que sucedía. Se acercaron a la cama y trataron de ayudar al pequeño, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer más que verlo removiéndose en la cama y quejándose.

— ¿Cuánto lleva en este estado?— preguntó Sue

—Casi cinco minutos— contestó Diego, nervioso. Acariciaba el cabello de Edward y le hablaba tratando de calmarlo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que estuviera tranquilo.

— Solo hay que esperar. Si pasa de quince minutos nos vamos al hospital— les informó la enfermera y ellos asintieron

Poco a poco la convulsión comenzó a ceder y el cuerpo del pequeño dejó de removerse. Edward parecía estar comenzando a reaccionar poco a poco, pero aún estaba en una especie de trance y no respondía a los estímulos.

La enfermera trataba de calmarlos diciéndole que era normal después de lo ocurrido, pero tanto Esme como Carmen estaban demasiado preocupadas y no dejaban de llamar a sus esposos para informarles de lo ocurrido.

Sin esperar a nada ni a nadie, Diego tomó a Edward en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir del lugar. Había cogido también una manta con la que lo cubrió.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Carmen

— Al hospital. Esto no puede ser normal— le contestó sin detenerse. Ni siquiera le importó que los chicos estuvieran saliendo de sus salones y lo veían preocupados por la escena.

Salió del edificio con Esme siguiéndolo de cerca. Ella no dejaría que se lo llevara solo.

Lo colocó en el asiento trasero, al cual se subió luego la castaña, y se sentó en su puesto para salir a toda velocidad desde el edificio.

Manejaba a gran velocidad por las calles, pero teniendo cuidado para no sufrir un accidente que empeorara la situación.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Diego entró rápidamente y se estacionó lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada a urgencias. Ni siquiera le importó utilizar en puesto de las ambulancias.

Tanto él como Esme se bajaron casi corriendo de sus puestos y entraron en el lugar. Diego llevaba a Edward en sus brazos, cubierto con una manta y aún un poco adormilado después de la convulsión.

— ¡Necesitamos ayuda!— gritó Diego, haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí levantaran sus cabezas. Sólo una enfermera se les acercó

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, señor?

— Acaba de convulsionar y no sabemos por qué— contestó Esme— Ayúdenos, por favor... Llame a mi esposo, el doctor Cullen.

— No se preocupe, haremos lo que sea posible

La enfermera llamó a un celador para que se acercara con una camilla y poder recostar a Edward.

Diego colocó al pequeño en esta y de inmediato se lo llevaron, pero no les dejaron pasar. En vez de eso los dejaron llenando los papeles de ingreso de Edward a urgencias.

Esme temblaba de nervios y apenas podía llenar los espacios en blanco que estaban en la hoja. Sus manos temblaban y se había dado cuenta que sabía muy poco del pequeño.

— ¿Ya lo habían atendido antes?— preguntó Diego, viendo la ficha con algunos datos ya completados.

— Cre... Creo que la noche en que todo ocurrió

Diego solo suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas para esperar a que a tendieran a su pequeño guerrerito. Esme se le unió pronto, luego de terminar de completar los antecedentes de lo que había ocurrido hace solo unos minutos.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Esme paseaba por el lugar y contestaba las llamadas que le hacia su hermana para saber noticias nuevas, mientras que el chico solo miraba la puerta por donde había entrado Edward, retorciéndose las manos y suspirando. No podía dejar de mover su pie una y otra vez, impacientemente.

— Ten, te hará bien— Esme se posicionó frente a él con un café en sus manos.

— Gracias— le sonrió, cogiéndolo.

Esme se volvió a sentar en la silla donde habían pasado ya por lo menos una hora esperando. Miró al chico y lo vio con su mirada fija en el café. De verdad estaba preocupado.

— De verdad lo quieres— dijo Esme, captando su atención

— Más de lo que se imagina. He estado en la vida de Edward desde que era muy pequeño y lo quiero como a mi hijo... Me muero si le pasa algo y Bree no me lo perdonaría.

— Bree...— suspiró la castaña. Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a que su hermana tenía otro nombre y no era precisamente Maggie.

— La vi...— Esme miró a Diego sin entender y este sonrió levemente— Fui a verla el otro día y estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas. Más bien he ido en varias ocasiones.

Diego, a pesar que le hablaba a la castaña, seguía con su mirada fija en la puerta. Esperaba ansioso a que alguien saliera a darles noticias.

Despegó su mirada unos minutos para ver a Esme y sonrió al ver su cara de asombro.

— ¿Qué te contó?— inquirió, ansiosa

— Pues... Nada que no me esperase— contestó, aun sonriendo— Me contó lo que usted y su hermana piensan. Me contó lo de su hermana y que ustedes creen que es ella... Y, la verdad, es que también lo creo.

Esme no podía creer que estuviese escuchando eso ¿De verdad estaba diciendo que pensaba que ellas estaban en lo cierto o solo le estaba tomando el pelo? Si era así, no era para nada gracioso.

Diego bebió un poco de su café como si sus palabras fueran nada, intentando centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en la imágenes de Edward convulsionando en la cama del hogar.

— ¿De... De verdad lo piensas?— preguntó la castaña, aun sin creerlo

—Sí. O sea, el parecido salta a la vista. Los mismos ojos verdes, pelo castaño chocolate, piel blanca, nariz recta... Son casi idénticas. Es fácil pensar que pueden ser familiares

— Pero ella no lo piensa así— suspiró y bebió un poco de su café

— No creo que sea tan así— aclaró él y Esme lo miró atenta— La tomaron por sorpresa y no supo cómo actuar... La vida de Bree, desde que sus padres murieron, no fue fácil y sufrió mucho sin ellos. Los amaba demasiado y no fue nada sencillo quedar sola... Ahora tampoco es fácil asumir que esas personas a las que tanto amó no son sus padres, por lo que no le puede pedir que las acepte así como así sin más. Deben darle tiempo

— Pero si ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea ella— comentó Esme— Solo podremos corroborarlo con una prueba de ADN y ella no va a querer

— ¿Y si le dijera que ella autorizó a que le hagan las pruebas a Edward?—comentó sacando un papel doblado muy pequeño desde su billetera— De algo debe servir ¿O no? Después de todo igual serían familiares— sonrió el chico y ella imitó su gesto. No cabía en su emoción.

— No sé qué decirte— dijo cogiendo el papel en sus manos, mirándolo con adoración

— Creo que un gracias sería suficiente— Esme se lanzó a los brazos del chico y lo abrazó dejándolo casi sin respiración.

Estuvieron esperando un rato más hasta que Carlisle salió por la puerta y tanto Esme como Diego se pusieron en pie de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo está Edward? — preguntaron ambos a la vez, preocupados.

— Ahora está estable. Lo que tiene es gripe como el resto de los niños. La convulsión que tuvo fue producto de la fiebre, pero ya la controlamos y le estamos administrando suero con algunos medicamentos. En cuanto este termine de pasarse le daremos el alta — dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a ambos.

— Cariño, quiero que le hagas la prueba de ADN— dijo Esme, seria.

—Amor, sabes que me gustaría pero sin la autorización de la madre no puedo hacérsela. Me juego mi trabajo — respondió con pesar el rubio. Se lo había dicho en un sinfín de ocasiones pero su mujer no entendía

— Tengo la autorización— aseguró Esme enseñándole el papel a su marido. Este lo miró y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ahora mismo la pediré. Edward se encuentra en observación, ahora vendrá una enfermera y podrán ir a verlo— les dijo entrando por las puertas de metal que hace apenas unos segundos había atravesado.

Esme y Diego esperaron a que la enfermera apareciera unos minutos después y así fue. Entraron junto con ella y los guio hasta el box de consulta donde estaba el pequeño.

Edward estaba recostado sobre la camilla con una vía conectada a su manito y con una especie de almohadilla debajo de esta para mantener la mano quieta y que no se fuera a salir la aguja. Estaba vestido con una bata celeste con puntos blancos. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas y su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre.

A los dos se les encogió el corazón al verlo en ese estado. Esme odiaba ver a los niños enfermos y Diego odiaba ver a "Edward" enfermo.

— Hey...— dijo Diego tratando de captar la atención del pequeño. Este levantó la vista e inmediatamente hizo un puchero

— _Tito_— lloriqueó, intentando incorporarse

Los dos fueron más rápidos y se acercaron al pequeño para que no hiciera fuerzas ni se fuera a arrancar la vía.

Esme quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no estaba segura de cómo podía llegar a reaccionar. Edward tenía mucha mejor relación con Diego que con ellos, por lo que era mucho más seguro que lo quisiera a él en vez de a ella.

Diego se sentó en la camilla y Edward de inmediato se apoyó en su pecho, aun lloriqueando.

Como todos los niños de su edad hacían cuando estaban enfermos o no se sentían muy bien, él estaba un poco reticente a las muestras de cariño y sólo dejaba que su "tío" estuviera a su lado para poder recostarse en él. Ni siquiera quería que le tocara el cabello y reclamaba cada vez que lo hacían.

Poco después regresó una enfermera acompañada por Carlisle para poder realizarle la muestra al pequeño.

Al principio este se quejó y no quería que le hicieran nada, pero entre todos lograron cumplir con su cometido a pesar de los llantos y reclamos.

Al acabar se dedicaron a consolarlo y calmarlo hasta que se quedó completamente dormido apoyado en el pecho de Diego. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el suero terminara de pasar para que le dieran el alta.

— Ya con eso podremos salir de la duda— exclamó Diego, haciendo que Esme quitara la vista del pequeño

— Si, por fin podremos saber si es verdad lo que pensamos o no— le sonrió dulcemente— Por fin sabré si recuperamos a mi hermana y si tengo a un sobrinito que cuidar.

— Me alegro por eso, pero yo solo quiero pedirle algo...— dijo el chico, acariciándole el cabello al pequeño y mirándolo con adoración— Por favor, no me separen de él

— Eso nunca, Diego. Eres para Edward como un padre y yo no podría causarle otra pena más.

El chico solo asintió y le sonrió con alegro. Ella no mentía, Edward era un hijo para él y si llegaban a separarlos él no podría llegar a soportarlo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al pequeño, quien ya dormía plácidamente y sin que nada alterara su estado de completa calma.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos y que el viejito pascuero, papá Noe o como sea que lo llamen se haya portado bien y les haya traído lo que querían.**_

_**Aquí está el capítulo como cada semana y espero que haya sido de su agrado ¿Qué les pareció lo de Eddie? ¿Qué les parece Diego? ¿Qué les parece lo de la prueba de ADN? ¿Serán familia? Espero sus respuestas**_

_**Bueno, saludos y gracias que tengo que dar van a mi amiga Jennifer (Jnnfrmrz) quien siempre me ayuda cuando tengo bloqueos mentales y siempre me apoya en cada locura. También a:**_

_**candy1928: Hola. Si, a mí también me gusta que nuestro Eddie sea talentoso, pero eso no quita que pueda tener accidentes ¿O sí? Y si los pequeños Cullen y Denali te caen mal no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasará después, solo eso puedo decir. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Aru1313: Hola. Si, Diego va a tener su importancia en esta historia, pero no puedo adelantar más. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Yolo: Hola. Gracias por tus saludos y, como ya dije, ojala lo hayas pasado bien. Como ves, volvimos al drama. Por ahora no te puedo adelantar las preguntas que me hiciste ¿Pero qué crees tú? Nos leemos.**_

_**MiVidaEsAvril: Bienvenida a la historia y espero seguir viéndote por ella.**_

_ **Esperando verlas en el próximo capítulo y deseándoles un feliz años nuevo, me despido. Espero que esta fiesta esté llena de alegría y buenas vibras para que el 2015 sea mejor que este año.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Babi**_


	10. Parte I: Capítulo 9

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber: **

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Edward ya llevaba tres meses viviendo en el hogar de niños de la familia Platt y, la verdad, es que se había acostumbrado bastante bien a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Sus problemas para dormir habían ido disminuyendo, ya no hacia rabietas y su forma de hablar había mejorado considerablemente con las terapias que le hacía practicar Ángela después de clases. Básicamente se podía decir que iba "madurando" poco a poco.

También habían logrado llevarlo a ver a su madre y ese fue un momento muy emotivo. En cuanto se vieron se abrazaron con fuerza y lloraron abrazados el uno con el otro. Luego se separaron y Edward se mantuvo sentado en las piernas de Bree durante toda la visita mientras que Diego los miraba con adoración y Esme con Carmen, que miraban desde fuera de la sala, no podían dejar de emocionarse. Era una hermosa escena.

Hoy, justo el día de hoy, las dos hermanas Platt habían ido a visitar a Bree a la cárcel con los resultados de las pruebas genéticas. Estas las tenían desde hace unos días, pero no los querían ver sin Bree presente.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?—preguntó Esme, removiendo sus manos la una sobre la otra. Estaba nerviosa.

— Creo que será mejor que la primera vez que vinimos a verla. Después de todo ya nos conoce un poco más y sabe que no somos malas y que no le mentimos... Solo espero que el examen nos apoye.

La mayor asintió completamente de acuerdo y esperando que lo que decía su hermana fuera verdad.

Hasta el momento no les habían dicho nada a sus padres hasta no ver los resultados de las pruebas que se habían hecho con el pequeño y con la chica para no crearles falsas ilusiones, pero sabían que esta vez no se equivocaban.

Llegaron al lugar y se estacionaron en el primer lugar que encontraron disponible, para luego entrar con el sobre en sus manos.

Le informaron al oficial a que venía y a quien querían ver, haciendo que este mandara a buscarla para luego acompañarlas hasta la sala de visitas.

Pronto la vieron apareciendo en el cuarto, con ese horrible overol naranja y con unas esposas en sus muñecas. A pesar de eso seguía siendo guapa.

La chica se sentó en su puesto y cogió el teléfono a la vez que sus posibles hermanas hacían lo mismo.

— Hola, Bree— la saludó Esme y Carmen imitó su gesto.

— Hola... Hace tiempo no venían— comentó con pesar. Aunque no las conociera, siempre era agradable recibir visitas y no estar encerrada en esa celda tan horrenda.

— Hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento— se disculpó la mayor— Traíamos... Los resultados

— ¿Y qué dicen?

—No los hemos visto— contestó Carmen— queríamos hacerlo contigo presente

Le entregaron el sobre a un oficial y este se lo pasó a su compañero para que luego llegara a la manos de la chica. Esta lo recibió y, con manos temblorosas, lo abrió y vio el documento que había en el interior del pulcro sobre.

_Compatibilidad genética entre la señora Esme Cullen y la señora Bree Masen: 99%. Compatibilidad genética entre la señora Esme Cullen y el señor Edward Masen:70%._

Estaba más que claro, ella era hermana de esas mujeres que estaban frente a ella y nada podía negárselo. La prueba de ADN no mentía.

Toda su vida, todo su mundo era solo una gran mentira. Había vivido en una falacia durante casi 25 años y eso... Eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta cuando vio que el papel comenzaba a mojarse y la tinta del logo del laboratorio del hospital comenzaba a escurrirse.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Carmen

— Sucede que lo que decían era verdad... Soy adoptada y nunca lo supe... Esto es horrible

— Bree... Lo siento— se disculpó la mayor. Podía o creía entender lo que la chica sentía en esos momentos, pero nadie podía tener siquiera una noción de lo que le ocurría, de lo que pasaba por su mente— Lamento que te enteraras de esto y en estas circunstancias

—No se preocupe, no es su culpa— dijo limpiándose una rebelde lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos— Ya comenzaba a hacerme a la idea, pero nunca es fácil del todo... ¿Cómo le diré a mi pequeño que tiene más familia que solo yo? Él ha estado siempre solo conmigo

— Edward es un pequeño inteligente, el entenderá a la perfección— trató de consolarla Carmen

La chica seguía con sus ojos aguados y rojos, pero ya no sabía que pensar o decir. Solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que sus nuevas hermanas tenían para decirle.

Carmen y Esme le decían que no debía preocuparse por nada, que ellas y sus padres se harían cargo de hacer todo lo posible para sacarla de ese lugar y cuidar de su pequeño nuevo sobrino.

Después de unos minutos en los que ellas se comprometieron a tratar de hacer lo posible por ser tutoras legales de Edward hasta que ella saliera del lugar, se despidieron y salieron del lugar para ir a una nueva dirección un poco alejada del recinto penitenciario.

Tenían un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Se sentían alegres por haber encontrado de una vez por todas a su hermana, pero además se sentían apenadas porque a pesar de haberla encontrado ella estaba encerrada y enfrenta un cargo tan grave como el de homicidio.

Después de casi media hora de viaje llegaron a una zona residencial muy lujosa y tranquila. No se veían perros ni personas vagas, las casas eran tan enormes como una mansión y ni siquiera podía entrar cualquiera. Para poder pasar había que primero registrarse con un guardia de seguridad en la entrada del lugar.

Desde que había ocurrido lo del secuestro de su pequeña hija que los padres de Esme y Carmen lo se había sentidos seguros en su propia casa y habían contratado a un guardia para que resguardara la entrada. Este les informaba quien llegaba y no dejaba pasar a nadie sin antes preguntarles a sus jefes. Pero obviamente las hermanas tenían libre acceso al lugar.

El guardia las saludó y les abrió la puerta para que entraran. Ellas le sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del lugar.

Se estacionaron frente a la puerta de entrada y pronto tuvieron al mayordomo abriéndoles la puerta y saludándolas. Les comentó que los señores estaban en la sala y luego las acompañó hasta ese lugar.

— Hijas mías, que sorpresa verlas por estos lugares— se alegró su madre, dejando de lado el control de la televisión y levantándose para abrazarlas.

— Si, es que teníamos unos minutitos libres antes de ir a buscar a los chicos a sus clases y pensamos en venirlos a ver— le dijo Esme saludando a su padre y luego dejando que su hermana hiciera lo mismo

— Pero podrían haberlos traído. Hace mucho no los vemos— comentó su padre

— Es que habían estado un poco enfermos y luego tuvieron que ponerse al día en el colegio— comentó Carmen— Tú sabes como son Emmett y Jacob, si cae uno cae el otro.

Su padre solo asintió, sacándose sus gafas de lectura y dejándolos a un lado, en una mesa donde se encontraba una pequeña lámpara.

— Pero no solo vinimos a verlos— comenzó Carmen, captando la atención de los dos. Miró a Esme y esta le asintió— Vinimos a darles una noticia.

— ¿Noticia?— cuestionó su madre, sentándose al lado de su esposo. Maximilian estaba tan confundido como su esposa y no entendía nada de lo que sus hijas pensaban hacer ¿Cuál era esa noticia que tenían para darles?— ¿Qué noticia?

— Hace unos meses llegó un pequeño al hogar con una historia un poco... Complicada. Su madre había sido detenida por un homicidio por defensa personal y su padre no se sabía dónde estaba— comenzó la menor

— ¿Y cuál es la novedad? Eso siempre pasa en el hogar— inquirió su padre. Sabía ya por donde iban sus hijas y no quería que su esposa saliera herida nuevamente por un error de sus hijas, eso ya había pasado antes y no quería que se repitiera.

— Pero esta vez fue distinto... Nos bastó solo ver al pequeño para sentir que se parecía demasiado a alguien y esa personas eras tú, papá— le dijo Esme— Edward es igual a ti en todo. Pero lo que me hizo pensar aún más que podía ser familiar nuestro es su mancha de nacimiento... Tiene la misma de todos los Platt

— Pero eso solo puede ser coincidencia— inquirió, aun incrédulo. Por otro lado su esposa parecía completamente ilusionada.

— Al principio pensamos igual, pero en cuanto vimos a la chica supimos que esta vez no nos equivocábamos. Bree es completamente una Platt. Nariz perfilada, ojos verdes aún más intensos que los nuestros, ese cabello castaño color chocolate igual al de mi madre y una mirada profunda... Era una Platt— continuó la mayor

— Y Edward... Ni hablarlo... Es igual a ti, padre

— Eso no dice nada— insistió Maximilian, aún reacio

—Pero un ADN sí— siguió Esme, entregándole el sobre que Bree les había regresado hace un momento

El hombre tomó el sobre que su hija mayor le tendía y lo abrió con ansias por lo que podía encontrar. Las otras veces que sus hijas habían creído encontrar a su hermana nunca habían llegado hasta la prueba de ADN, por lo que ahora de verdad no sabía que pensar.

Tanto el cómo su esposa miraron el papel y luego se miraron el uno al otro... Esto no podía ser verdad. Por fin, después de tantos años, habían encontrado a su hija perdida.

Dana, la madre de las chicas, se llevó ambas manos a su boca sin creer lo que veía y luego abrazó a su esposo con emoción. Él le devolvió el gesto con los ojos tan anegados en lágrimas como los de ella.

Las dos hermanas estaban igualmente emocionadas y tenían lágrimas que se acumulaban más y más en sus ojos. Tenían un nudo en sus gargantas al escuchar el ahogado llanto de su madre.

Ahora todo debía comenzar a cambiar y ya no tendrían que guardarse el secreto nunca más. Ahora solo quedaba decírselo a Edward y los pequeños.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar, se encontraban los pequeños jugando en el jardín después de las primeras clases d ese día. Estaban en su momento de receso.

Edward y Rosalie jugaban en un "sube y baja" que había en el lugar. Era bueno que la nieve se hubiese derretido hace unos días y que ya no quedara nada más que un tibio sol.

La maestra los miraba a todos los pequeños desde su puesto para que nada malo fuera a ocurrir y Jessica jugaba con algunos a la ronda.

— Ángela...— llamaron a la chica sede la puerta de entrada y ella no tardó en voltearse

— ¿Qué sucede, Garrett?— le preguntó

— Llegaron unos señores mayores y buscan a las directoras, pero ellas no están—le informó— Dicen que son los abuelos de Rosalie y Jasper.

— Voy yo. Jessica, cuida a los pequeños que yo ya vengo— se levantó de su asiento y siguió al otro chico hasta la oficina de Esme y Carmen donde dos adultos mayores los esperaban.

Se veían imponentes, de una gran estampa, pero a la vez te daban una tranquilidad y reflejaban una armonía extraña en personas de esa edad. Ella era una mujer espectacular que no debía pasar de los 50 años y él se veía un poco mayor, pero no mucho más que ella.

Se presentaron ante la chica y comenzaron a conversar de todo lo relacionado con sus nietos, añorando verlos después de tanto tiempo. Había sido fuerte enterarse por su mayordomo de la noticia de la muerte de su único hijo, su nuera y su pequeño nieto, por lo que ahora solo querían estar con los que aún estaban en este mundo.

Los niños jugaban en el jardín ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar y se divertían demasiado. Jasper, quien había aprendido a caminar hace poco, los seguía entre risas y con pasos completamente rudimentarios.

Nada les podía interrumpir n sus juegos infantiles y ajenos a todo lo que podía estar ocurriendo a su alrededor.

En ese mismo momento estaban llegando tres lujosos autos al lugar. El primero era de Esme, quien venía con su hermana, luego los padres de las dos y por ultimo Carlisle que venía a buscar a su esposa para llevarla a comer a algún restaurante y hablar de los resultados de los exámenes y lo que harían a partir de ahora.

Los cinco se bajaron luego de estacionarse y el rubio se fue directamente a saludar a sus suegros. Desde que vio aparecer el auto del señor Platt que supo que los resultados habían mostrado lo que ya todos más o menos presumían, así que ahora solo quedaba decírselo al pequeño y esperar a que este se lo tomara bien.

Los dos ancianos lo recibieron con gusto y se alegraron de verlo. Les contaron la alegría que sentían y Carlisle, como ya lo había hecho su esposa y cuñada antes, les confirmó el parecido que tenía el pequeño con Maximilian.

Después de hablar por unos minutos más y tratar de calmar a los padres de las chicas, se adentraron en el lugar para ir directamente a buscar a Edward. Pero nadie se esperó escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente desde el patio trasero del recinto, donde se suponía que debían estar los pequeños del curso de su nieto y sobrino.

Se echaron a correr hasta este lugar y pronto divisaron a Ángela y Garrett tratando de calmar a Edward, quien no dejaba de retorcerse en los brazos del chico. Otras dos personas estaban en el lugar y tenían en sus brazos a Rosalie y a Jasper, quienes parecían muy cómodos con ellos.

Jasper tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y trataba de calmar su llanto y Rosalie trataba de bajarse de los brazos del hombre alto que la tenía abrazada.

— ¡No _quero_ que se los lleven! ¡No a _Dose!_ — lloraba el pequeño desesperadamente

Esme y Carmen se adelantaron a entrar, preocupadas por lo que presenciaban sus ojos. No entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Carmen mientras Esme se acercaba al pequeño Edward que no dejaba de llorar y patalear en los brazos de Garrett.

— Los señores... — comenzó Ángela señalando a los presentes— Son los abuelos de Rosalie y Jasper. Señores… — llamó la atención de ambos— Carmen Denali y Esme Cullen. Ellas son las directoras del lugar.

— Hola es un placer— dijo el señor acercándose a Carmen que se encontraba de pie, a la vez que le tendía la mano— Nos acabamos de enterar de lo sucedido con nuestro hijo, cuñada y nieto pequeño y venimos porque queremos hacernos cargo de nuestros demás nietos... — informó el hombre.

— Ehm, claro— dijo aun contrariada por lo que ocurría.

Se volteó a su hermana y vio a su pequeño sobrino llorando a más no poder. Sufriría, pero todos sabían que este momento llegaría en cualquier minuto y Edward lloraría de todas maneras.

Esme estaba tratando de calmar a su sobrino, pero no estaba consiguiendo demasiado y eso también estaba colocando nervioso a Rosalie y Jasper que en esos momentos ya eran los únicos niños que quedaban en el jardín. Los demás ya habían sido llevados al salón por Jessica.

Carlisle, al ver que su esposa no estaba consiguiendo demasiado y que tenía que irse con los abuelos de los hermanos Hale, se acercó a intentar hacer algo para ayudarle en su pesada labor.

Se posicionó al frente de Garrett y lo cogió en sus brazos. Muchas veces había tenido que lidiar con las rabietas de Alice y Emmett, por lo que una rabieta más no sería un reto muy grande.

Le indicó a su esposa que fuera con los señores y que él se haría cargo y esta, no convencida del todo, se retiró con los dos ancianos hacia su despacho, acompañada por su hermana y por los nietos de estos.

Al pasar por el lado de sus padres les pidió perdón por la situación y ellos solo se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia. Sabían de sobremanera que sus hijas hacían todo para que esos niños vivieran bien en el hogar y que estas cosas solían presentarse cuando algún pequeño se iba.

Otra cosa que también los mantenía impresionados era el enorme parecido de su nuevo nieto con Maximilian. Tenían que admitir que todo lo que les habían dicho era poco en comparación a la realidad. Edward era más que parecido a su abuelo, era idéntico.

Veían como Carlisle trataba de calmarlo diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras y pidiéndole al chico que estaba a su lado que fuera por un vaso de agua con azúcar para el pequeño. El muchacho asintió y pasó por el lado de ellos, dirigiéndose a buscar lo que le habían pedido.

Se acercaron con paso lento a los dos para ver si podían ayudar en algo. Hace mucho que no criaban pequeños, pero sus nietos les habían hecho entrar en el ritmo nuevamente y creían que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como para no saber qué hacer con un niño enrabiado.

— Hey, pequeño— intentó captar su atención su abuela y fue ahí cuando vio esos profundos ojos verdes esmeralda. Eran demasiado hermosos, incluso más verdes que los de su esposo, pero estaban aguados por las lágrimas y lo que debería ser blanco estaba empezando a tomar un color rojizo— Hey, no llores. No hay porqué llorar.

— _Dose_ se va, me _defará _solo— sollozó en los brazos de su tío.

— Hey, pero los hombres no lloramos y mucho menos por una chica— trató de alegrarlo su abuelo, pero no sirvió

— ¡No soy un _hombe_, soy un niño! — gritó, molesto ¿Quién era el para decirle que no debía llorar? Su mami siempre le había dicho que si tenía pena o rabia tenía que soltarlo aunque fuera llorando. Que los valientes lloraban cuando perdían algo que querían.

— Tranquilo, pequeño— le repetí Carlisle una y otra vez en su oído— Lo siento, está un poco sensible— trató de disculparlo el rubio

— No hay problema, yo me equivoqué— le sonrió su suegro— Lo siento, pequeño. No debí decir eso

Edward poca atención le prestaba al anciano y a la señora que estaba a su lado. El simplemente seguía tratando de escapar de los brazos del doctor.

Sin ninguna arma más que sus pequeños dientes se abrió paso hacia el escape. Clavó su pequeña dentadura en la mano del rubio y este lo soltó de inmediato a causa del dolor, dándole la oportunidad de escapar de sus brazos e irse a su lugar secreto.

Carlisle lo llamaba y tanto el anciano como su esposa trataron de detenerlo, pero él fue mucho más rápido y logró huir.

La suegra del rubio se acercó a su yerno para preguntarle cómo estaba y gracias al cielo no le había ocurrido nada grave, solo tenía las marcas en su mano.

Decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz para que pensara y pasara su pena, pero luego tendrían que hablar con él para hacerle entender lo que pasaría con él y sus amigos. Además aún tenían que explicarle lo de sus nuevos abuelos y familia en general.

Mientras tanto Esme y Carmen conversaban con los abuelos de los pequeños para aclararles la situación de sus nietos y mostrarles los papeles que debían firmar para que todo quedara en regla y no hubiese problemas más adelante.

Se notaba que Rosalie había extrañado a sus abuelos. Desde que habían entrado en la habitación que no se había separado de ellos y los abraza a con cariño.

Jasper era otro que también demostraba la falta que alguien conocido le había hecho falta a pesar de su corta edad. Ahora dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su abuela y parecía que nada podía interrumpir su sueño.

Casi una hora y media estuvieron conversando en el despacho acerca de diversos temas, pero al fin habían terminado y los dos pequeños eran libres para irse con sus abuelos a su casa. Ahora podían volver a su mundo.

Los dos abuelos acompañaron a sus nietos a buscar sus cosas. Las de Jasper ya estaban preparadas en una pequeña mochila y a Rosalie aún le quedaban algunas fuera que Ángela no había alcanzado a guardar.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo se dispusieron a irse del lugar, pero la pequeña Rosalie salió corriendo por los pasillos en búsqueda de su amiguito para despedirse.

— Hey, pequeña ¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó Garrett, deteniendo su camino

— Voy a buscar a Eddie— le sonrió— ¿Tu sabes dónde está?

— Creo que lo escuché cerca de la escalera de la biblioteca— le contestó y ella salió corriendo hacia ese lugar gritando el nombre de su amigo

Era lo más seguro que estuviera en ese lugar. En ese lugar se resguardaban en las noches de tormenta, en ese lugar se habían escondido el día que habían ido a colocarles las vacunas de los cuatro años y en ese lugar se habían jurado ser los mejores amigos por siempre y nunca separarse.

— ¿Eddie?— lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo escuchó el llanto de su amigo bajo las escaleras— ¡Aquí estas! ¡Te encontré!

— ¡Vete! ¡No _quero_ verte!—le gritó con enojo, volteándose para no verla y quedar de espaldas a ella

— Pero Eddie, quiero despedirme— trató de convencerlo a que la viera

— ¡No _quero_ _vedte_! ¡Vete con tus _abelos! ¡Défame _solo!— volvió a gritarle

— Eddie, por favor… Tu sabes que te quiero y que siempre podrás ir a verme cuando quieras junto a tu _tito_ Diego

— ¡No! — se levantó de donde estaba y salió corriendo, empujando a su amiga a la pasada.

Rosalie casi cae, pero logró mantenerse de pie. Sintió como sus ojitos comenzaban a picarle y no aguantó más. Salió corriendo como su amigo, pero ahora en dirección al auto de sus abuelos, tropezando de vez en cuando por las lágrimas que no le dejaban ver por dónde iba ni con que chocaba.

Cuando llegó a donde sus abuelos, este lo recibió de inmediato en sus brazos y la acunó con cariño. Ella solo le decía que quería irse pronto, así que se despidieron y salieron del lugar para irse a su casa.

Los demás fueron a buscar a Edward y lo encontraron en su habitación. Aun sollozaba, pero empezaba a quedarse dormido. Esme lo cubrió con una manta que había a los pies de la cama y luego salió de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

La tarde pasó sin sobresaltos. Edward estuvo dormido la mayor parte de la tarde y cuando despertaba solo lo hacía para ir al baño o comer un poco. Habían intentado que bebiera agua por todo lo que había llorado, pero no quería nada.

Cuando pidió hablar con su tío Diego no dudaron en permitírselo. Le rogó para que fuera a verlo y le contó la terrible situación que estaba viviendo— según sus propias palabras— pero Diego estaba muy ocupado en unas reuniones y organizando los últimos fines de semana de la temporada de ski de ese año.

Después de esa llamada Edward se volvió a ensimismar y fue a su habitación sin querer saber nada de nadie.

— Lamento que lo vieran así— se disculpó Esme con sus padres, sentándose en un sofá de la sala de su casa. Después de haber intentado hablar con Edward por unas cuantas horas para contarle quienes eran ellos, desistieron y se fueron a la casa de esta para cenar— Por lo general es un niño alegre y que no causa problemas, pero lo de hoy fue una situación muy fuerte para él.

— Claro, es entendible. Se nota que tiene un gran cariño por esa niña y no ha de ser fácil para él. Además ha sufrido tantas pérdidas que es lógico que se sienta así y que reaccione de esa forma— comentó la madre de Esme, siempre con su comentario más psicológico infantil. Ella había estudiado lo mismo que su hija y tenían la misma especialidad.

Se escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría y por esta entraron corriendo dos pequeños torbellinos, bueno uno corría más que el otro. Eran los pequeños de la casa.

— ¿No van a saludar? — inquirió Esme, haciendo que sus pequeños se detuvieran

— Hola mami— la saludó su hijo con un beso en la mejilla— ¡Abuelitos!

— Hola pequeño— saludaron al unísono y este corrió a lanzarse a las piernas de su abuelo

— _¡Litos!_ — gritó la pequeña Alice, como hace un rato lo había hecho su hermano

Se quedaron conversando por un buen rato, prepararon la cena y comieron alegremente ajenos a todo. Luego bañaron a los pequeños y los acostaron, deseando que en algún momento hubiese otro niño a quien cuidar y educar.

Luego se sentaron en la sala a conversar por un rato más antes de que los señores Platt decidieran que era momento de irse. Después de todo su hija tenía que descansar y al día siguiente tendrían que empezar con la tramitación para la custodia de Edward y para la defensa de su hija ante el juzgado. Ellos no permitirían que su pequeña, ahora que la habían encontrado, se volviera a separar de su lado.

Cuando Carlisle y Esme despedían a los señores Platt, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar con insistencia. El rubio entró a contestar antes de que cortaran o sus hijos despertarán.

Era Ángela quien llamaba, preocupada y muy alterada. A medida que le contaba a Carlisle lo que pasaba este también se iba preocupando.

Esme, al entrar, vio a su esposo tan pálido cono un papel y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier minuto. Se acercó preocupada y le preguntaba que ocurría.

Carlisle cortó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

— Edward desapareció— Esme sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y tuvo que sentarse para no caer directamente al suelo.

Su sobrino había desaparecido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras ¿Cómo pasaron la noche de año nuevo? Espero que bien y que este año 2015 venga lleno de nuevas energías, alegrías, salud y éxito para todas y todos. De corazón les deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes.**

**Ahora, regresando a la historia ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Se esperaban lo de Bree? ¿Y la reacción de Edward? ¿Qué creen que pasará para el próximo capítulo? ¿Estará bien nuestro Eddie? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**Como todas las semanas me gustaría agradecer, en primer lugar, a mi gran amiga Jennifer que siempre me ayuda en los momentos difíciles. También a Sandra, que me ayuda cuando me cuesta escribir algo. Y obviamente a cada uno de ustedes que leen mi historia, pero en especial a:**

**Green day forever: hola y bienvenida a la historia. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que la historia te agrade.**

**Candy1028: Si, Diego quedó en la friendzone jajaja. Pero es un amor y de verdad se preocupa por los dos, así que es fácil enamorarse de él y quien sabe, en una de esas en el futuro le resulta. A mí también me da cosita escribir esas partes, me cuesta. Nos leemos.**

**Yolo: Si, más drama ¿Qué sería de mis historias sin el drama? Espero te hayan quedado uñas para comer esta semana jajajaja. Si, Diego es importante en la historia y cada vez va a ir apareciendo más. Nos leemos.**

**Marlene28: Hola y bienvenida a esta historia. Espero que te siga gustando y verte por estos lados.**

**Bueno, cin nada más que decir, nos leemos la próxima semana. Antes tengo que decirles que a esta primera parte solo le quedan dos capítulos ¿Qué creen que pasará? Espero sus apuestas.**

**Saludos.**

**Babi_Cullen**


	11. Parte I: Capítulo 10

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber: **

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las horas pasaban a un ritmo vertiginoso y la impaciencia en los adultos que estaban reunidos en la oficina de Esme se hacía cada vez más grande y ya no sabían que hacer.

Después de que recibieran esa llamada se habían comunicado con Carmen, los padres de esta y amigos de la familia para solicitar ayuda. Renée se había quedado cuidando a los pequeños Jacob, Emmett y Alice mientras que los demás se iban al internado para saber si el pequeño había aparecido.

Lamentablemente desde que habían llegado no habían avanzado demasiado y Edward seguía sin aparecer. Lo habían buscado en cada rincón del hogar, debajo de cada cama y dentro de cada mueble o armario donde se podría haber escondido, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Carlisle, Eleazar, Diego, Maximilian y Garrett ya había salido a buscarlo por los alrededores del lugar, sin obtener buenos resultados. Mientras en el hogar Esme ya había llamado a Charlie para solicitar la ayuda de la policía.

— _Esme, en estos momentos es imposible que manden a un equipo de oficiales a buscarlo. No lleva las 48 horas desaparecido que se requieren para comenzar con una búsqueda exhaustiva y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo_— le informó Charlie desde el otro lado de la línea. Esme había colocado el altavoz para que todos escucharan la conversación

— ¡Pero como que no se puede hacer nada! ¡Es un niño de cuatro años, por todos los cielos! — exclamó, completamente preocupada. Edward ya llevaba cerca de cinco horas sin aparecer y nadie sabía nada de él

— _Esme, te comprendo, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las políticas que hay_— la castaña suspiró y se sentó en su asiento para calmarse— _Sé que es difícil, pero traten de calmarse ¿Vale? Yo, de todas maneras, les diré a mis oficiales que se mantengan pendiente por si ven a cualquier pequeño solo en las calles, pero créeme que siempre lo hacen. Además pediré permiso y me retiraré del turno para poder ayudarles, pero traten de calmarse. Edward es un niño inteligente y muy despierto._

Las mujeres presentes en el despacho solo pudieron suspirar. Dana aún no se lograba explicar cómo después de tantos años sin saber nada de su hija y mucho menos que tenía un nieto podía volver a perderlo, mientras que las dos hermanas no dejaban de cuestionarse por la falta de preocupación que mostraron todos. Sabían que Edward iba a estar muy mal después de la partida de su mejor amiga y hermana y que trataría de hacer cualquier cosa.

Desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchó como esta ya había sido cortada y solo se escuchaba el repique incesante del teléfono. Esme lo cogió y lo apagó para que dejara de sonar.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — inquirió Esme abrazada a su madre

— No nos queda nada más que hacer que esperar— contestó la mujer, suspirando y afirmando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Una hora más tarde los hombres, menos Diego, habían regresado al lugar para saber si Edward había aparecido pero aún no lo hacía. Habían buscado por todos lados y no habían encontrado al pequeño y Diego se había separado de ellos para ir a ver si es que, de alguna manera, había logrado llegar a su casa o al centro de ski.

Ahora se encontraban esperando alguna llamada de este o de cualquiera que supiera donde podía estar el pequeño Edward.

Mientras tanto en las calles se encontraba caminando sin rumbo un pequeño de ojos verdes con una mochila colgada en su espalda. Se veía perdido y confundido, además de asustado.

Había salido desde el hogar donde vivía hace unas horas con sus juguetes, algo de ropa, su balón de soccer y su "Bubu", el pequeño oso de peluche que le había regalado su _tito_ Diego hace unos días en reemplazo del que tenía desde que había nacido porque este se había roto y no lo pudieron arreglar.

Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y aun no encontraba la casa de su amiga o la de su _tito._ El solo sabía que la gente adulta tomaba un autobús y se iba a los lugares, pero había muchos y también autos por lo que no sabía exactamente cual coger. Además tenía mucha hambre y su estómago estaba comenzando a sonar y dolerle.

El sol se había escondido, la gente se había ido a sus casas y las luces de las calles ya se habían encendido. Eso era malo, de seguro su mami lo regañaría si se enteraba que había estado fuera de casa tan tarde y solo.

— Hey pequeño ¿Estas perdido? — le preguntó una mujer de pelo como el del doctor _Calile_ afirmándolo por el hombro. Usaba un gran abrigo negro y unos guantes e iba acompañado de un señor de más o menos la edad de su mami que también iba abrigado— ¿Dónde están tus papás?

No sabía que decirle, no quería hablarle y no podía. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que no debía hablar con extraños ni recibir nada de ellos.

¿Qué hacía? ¿A dónde iba? Esa señora le estaba dando miedo y no dejaba de preguntarle cosas. El señor de cabello castaño también lo miraba molesto, parecía que quería irse y no dejaba de pedirle a su compañera que siguieran su camino.

— Félix, a lo mejor necesita ayuda— aprovechando que la señora se había dado la vuelta, salió corriendo lejos de los dos. No quería que ellos le hicieran algo malo y tenía mucho miedo.

Corría por las calles tratando de reconocer algo, pero nada se le hacía familiar. No había visto nunca esos negocios, esas casas o esos parques ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡Cuidado! — escuchó que gritaban, pero las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver lo que pasaba. Solo escuchó el rechinido de un auto que frenaba y unas luces que lo iluminaron y cegaron, pero no vio ni sintió nada más.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos su vista regresó y vió como alguien se bajaba del automóvil y se acercaba hasta él. También vio a las otras personas que se acercaban a él, corriendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían y se adentró en uno de los parques que estaba frente a él. No le importó que estuviera poco iluminado o que casi no había gente, solo quería llegar a algún lugar conocido.

Unos pasos raudos lo seguían desde atrás y escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba, pero no prestaba atención a lo que le decían. Su mente solo pensaba en seguir corriendo.

Alguien lo alcanzó por la espalda y lo cogió en sus brazos , mientras que él solo pudo intentar huir de estos. No sabía quién era y no quería que le hicieran nada malo. Sentía sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y no paraba de gritar y removerse en los brazos de esa persona.

— Tranquilo pequeño, no pasa nada— trataban de calmarlo— Edward, calma, no pasa nada.

Esa voz se le hacía familiar y por algún motivo dejó de tener miedo. Cuando miró al hombre se dio cuenta de quién era.

— ¡_Tito_! — exclamó con alegría, más bien con una paz interior que hizo que comenzara a derramar lágrimas por montones. Al fin alguien que conocía— _Tito, tito…_

— Tranquilo, pequeño. Ya estas a salvo— trataba de consolarlo Diego, dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera. No le importaba que mojara su chaqueta con las lágrimas o que la ensuciara, ahora solo le importaba que había encontrado al pequeño y que podrían volver a su hogar.

Lo abrazó hasta que Edward cayó en la completa inconsciencia a causa del llanto y no dudó en llevarlo a su departamento por el momento. Caminó lentamente en dirección a este.

Metió a Edward en el automóvil acostándolo en el asiento delantero un poco reclinado y atándolo con el cinturón de seguridad. Luego se fue a la maletera y sacó una manta que tenía en caso de alguna emergencia y cubrió a Edward con esta para que no tuviera frío, además encendió el aire acondicionado del automóvil.

Se subió en su asiento y comenzó el trayecto hacia su departamento a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar donde había encontrado al pequeño.

De vez en cuando lo miraba o escuchaba suspirar o sollozar, lo que le mostraba lo mucho que el pobre había sufrido con todo lo vivido en esas ultimas horas en las que había estado en la calle. No se podía ni imaginar el sinfín de cosas que le podría haber pasado si es que no lo hubiese encontrado a tiempo.

Ya en el edificio se estacionó en su lugar y subió en el ascensor hasta llegar al piso 7 que era donde estaba su departamento.

Abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad al tener a Edward en sus brazos, pero una vez dentro encendió las luces y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

— Ya estás en casa, pequeño— le susurró en el oído, recostándolo en la cama y destapándolo de la manta.

Le quitó los vaqueros que llevaba puestos y la chaqueta para dejarlo lo más cómodo posible y luego lo cubrió con las sabanas y cobertores de su cama. Lo acomodó bien y se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato mientras dormía y calmaba su mal dormir cuando se quejaba arrullándolo o acariciando su cabello.

Pronto recordó que no les había avisado a los demás sobre la aparición de Edward, así que cogió su teléfono y llamó a Esme mientras salía de la habitación después de haber dejado la luz levemente encendida para que Edward no se asustara si es que llegaba a despertar en algún minuto.

— _¡¿Diego, lo encontraste?!_ — preguntó una preocupada Esme desde el otro lado de la línea

— Si, lo encontré a unas cuadras de mi departamento— le contó y escuchó como la mujer suspiraba aliviada. Luego escuchó que les decía a todos los demás que Edward había aparecido y los murmullos lejanos de estos, alegres por la noticia— Ahora mismo está durmiendo en mi cama, asi que creo que lo mejor será que mañana lo lleve al hogar. Por ahora lo mejor es que descanse y que pase el miedo que tiene.

— _¿Cómo lo encontraste?_ — inquirió una Esme más calmada

— Estaba corriendo por una de las calles principales cerca de mi departamento y casi lo arroyé, — escuchó el asombro en el jadeo de la mujer— pero frené a tiempo. Luego lo vi corriendo hacia un parque y no dudé en seguirlo. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido en mis brazos y ahí decidí traerlo para acá.

Siguieron hablando por un rato más hasta que los dos decidieron que era mejor que se fueran a descansar por esa noche, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de esta. Todos ya estaban cansados y solo querían ir a acostarse en sus camas después de tanta tensión.

En cuanto sintió que su cabeza tocaba la almohada sus ojos se cerraron y lo llevaron al mundo de los sueños. Todo era calma en este mundo y sentir el cuerpo tibio de su pequeño lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Aunque no fuera su hijo lo quería como tal y no se separaría de él.

Los rayos del sol lo volvieron a despertar a eso de las siete de la mañana solo porque, con el apuro de la noche anterior, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y estos le dieron de lleno en el rostro. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora.

Se estiró un poco en la cama, se restregó los ojos y se sentó en esta para coger su teléfono y llamar a su jefe. Tenía que explicarle que era lo que ocurría y avisarle que el día de hoy no podría ir a trabajar. Obviamente él lo entendió de inmediato ya que sabía cuál era la relación que tenía con Edward y adoraba a ese pequeño renacuajo.

Cuando colgó la llamada miró a Edward, quien aún estaba dormido estirado por completo en la cama. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente para luego salir a la cocina a preparar un buen desayuno para él y su pequeño.

— Hola— dijo una infantil voz a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y golpeándose con la cocina de pasada. Las risas de Edward no se hicieron esperar— Te pegaste.

— Si, me pegué— le sonrió, dejando el jarrón con jugo sobre la mesa

Se agachó a una altura en la que el pequeño pudiera abrazarlo y le extendió los brazos. Edward entendió al instante y salió corriendo hacia su _tito_ mientras reía. Diego lo recibió y se levantó para darle unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, pero luego lo sentó en su silla para que desayunara.

Mientras lo hacían le preguntaba si se daba cuenta de lo mal que había estado lo que había hecho la noche anterior y el asentía y se disculpaba a cada momento. No quería hacer pasar un mal rato a todos, pero quería pedirle perdón a Rose por haberla empujado y por cómo había actuado.

Diego le prometió que irían a verla, pero que eso no lo salvaría del castigo. Le dijo que no lo llevaría a la nieve como lo tenían planeado y eso deprimió al pequeño pero no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se limitó a seguir comiendo su desayuno.

Al acabar arreglaron un poco el departamento, se ducharon, se vistieron y cepillaron los dientes para poder irse al hogar de los Platt. Diego les había prometido que lo llevaría ese día, así que lo haría ahora mismo para evitar problemas.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Diego acomodó bien a Edward en el asiento trasero, más bien en su alzador, y lo afirmó con el cinturón de seguridad. El pequeño ni siquiera reclamó a pesar que odiaba tener que usar esa incómoda cosa sobre su pecho, nunca le había gustado.

En el camino fueron cantando las distintas canciones que sonaban en la radio. Edward era de esos pequeños que adoraba escuchar a los clásicos: _Queen, Guns N' Roses, AC/DC, Metallica. _Ambos cantaban fuerte, aunque no tan bien como a ellos les gustaría y solo podían reírse de buena gana, sobre todo cuando Diego gritaba demasiado desafinado. Adoraba escuchar la risa de Edward tanto como odiaba escucharlo llorar o verlo sufrir.

Cuando llegaron al imponente edificio Edward dejó de cantar y la preocupación se ubicó en el interior de su pecho. Ya había notado que Esme y Carmen habían llegado por los autos estacionados fuera del lugar y sabía que ellas lo regañarían por lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

— Bueno pequeño, a afrontar nuestros errores— le medio sonrió Diego para infundirle fuerzas. Edward solo asintió, suspirando.

Se bajó del auto para ir a la parte trasera y sacar a Edward de su alzador. Lo tomó en sus brazos y pronto lo dejó sobre el suelo para sacar la mochila. Cerró el auto y cogió su mano para caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

Diego tocó el timbre y las grandes puertas se abrieron poco después dejando ver a una aliviada Esme que se encuclilló en el suelo y le abrió los brazos para que Edward fuera a abrazarla. El pequeño corrió a sus brazos al instante.

Esme lo recibió con gusto y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Se sentía aliviada al saber que estaba bien, que nada malo le había pasado y que ahora estaba con ellos nuevamente. No cabía de la emoción.

Pronto Carmen también llegó al pasillo y vio la enternecedora escena. Se disculpó con los dos hombres que representaban a una empresa que quería auspiciarlos y se dirigió a donde su hermana para poder abrazar también al pequeño.

Se agachó a la altura de los dos y le sonrió a Edward cuando este la vio. Sentía lo mismo que su hermana en esos momentos y no podía evitar emocionarse.

Estuvieron abrazándose por un buen rato a la vez que reñían al pequeño por lo que había hecho. Edward solo las escuchaba y se disculpaba por el error que había cometido.

Diego miraba la escena en completo silencio. Sabía que ellas eran las que tenían que reñirlo en este momento ya que eran sus tías y tenían más poder sobre el pequeño del que él podría tener.

Al menos ya todo lo malo había pasado y ahora podían estar tranquilos. Edward estaba nuevamente con ellos en el hogar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que estén disfrutando de este año 2015.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Ven, a Edward no le pasó nada y no me tendrán que matar ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Y qué piensan de Diego? ¿Lo aman más al ver cómo es con nuestro bebé?**

**Como todas las semanas me gustaría agradecer, en primer lugar, a mi gran amiga Jennifer que siempre me ayuda en los momentos difíciles. También a Sandra, que me ayuda cuando me cuesta escribir algo. Y obviamente a cada uno de ustedes que leen mi historia, pero en especial a:**

**Adriu: ¿Ahora? Bueno, ocurrió esto jajajaja. Que bueno que te guste la historia y saluditos desde mi hermoso Chile.**

**Aru1313: Bueno, no se escapó exactamente porque estaba enojado sino que por Rose. Sabe que actuó mal y quería pedir perdón ¿No es lindo? Nunca iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo a nuestro Edward, por ahora. Saludos.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos leemos la próxima semana. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte, así que la próxima semana es el último. Pero no desesperen que la segunda y la tercera parte van por buen camino.**

**Saludos.**

**Babi_Cullen**


	12. Parte I: Capítulo 11

**- Titulo: Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

**- Autor:** Babi (Ex Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber: **

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estando a principios de Junio todos comenzaban a preguntarse cómo le harían el cumpleaños a uno de los más pequeños de la familia. Si, ahora si podía decir que él era de los más pequeños junto con Alice.

Dos días después de que Edward huyera del hogar y que apareciera le habían contado que ellos eran familia de su madre y que lo habían sabido hace poco. Ahora Edward sabía que tanto Esme como Carmen eran sus tías y que esos señores que habían llegado con ellas ese día eran sus abuelos. Al principio no lo comprendía, pero poco a poco se estaba haciendo a la idea.

También se lo habían informado a Jacob y a Emmett, quienes no se mostraron para nada complacidos con la llegada de ese chico. Si bien ellos se llevaban bien con los demás niños del hogar Edward no les simpatizaba para nada, lo encontraban un niño tonto y que no estaba a la altura de ellos. Además era feo por tener esa herida en su cara, era un monstruo feo.

Los amigos de la familia, los Swan, estaban felices de que por fin sus amigas hubiesen encontrado a su hermana. Sabían lo mucho que esa familia había sufrido con la falta de ella y haberla encontrado era lo mejor que les había pasado. Se notaba que ahora las cosas estaban mejor y un brillo de alegría se había instalado en el rostro de todos.

Esme y Carlisle habían comenzado ya con los trámites de la tutela del pequeño hace un tiempo atrás, justo después de enterarse que Bree era Maggie. Entre todos habían decidido que ellos se hicieran cargo del pequeño ya que los señores Platt viajaban mucho por los negocios de la familia y los Denali bastante tenían con Jacob que parecía dar trabajo como por cinco. En cambio Alice casi no molestaba y Emmett, a pesar de tener mucha energía, se mantenía calmado y ellos contaban con la ayuda de las empleadas.

Pero eso no era lo que reunía a las dos hermanas con sus parejas y a sus padres ese día en el juzgado. Ese día sabrían que era lo que pasaría con la menor de las hermanas y que permanecía en prisión.

Diego también llegó ese día para darle el apoyo a su amiga y eterna enamorada. Quería hacerle saber que estaba con ella siempre y que no la dejaría sola en este momento tan importante.

Saludó a todos los presentes y, cuando el oficial dio el permiso para ingresar a la sala, todos lo hicieron para sentarse en sus puestos. Todos se ubicaron lo más cerca que podían a la chica para apoyarla.

La sala se había llenado de prensa y es que, considerando la importancia que tenía Jay Jenks en la política local era lógico que eso ocurriera. Había sido noticia la muerte que este había tenido en manos de una "scort" y más lo era el juicio en contra de esta y la lectura de la sentencia.

La familia del difunto también se encontraba en el lugar. Sus hijos que debían tener unos cuantos años más que Esme, su ex mujer— de quien Esme y Carmen no se explicaban como podía seguir queriendo o siquiera recordando al hombre que la había engañado con una mujer menor— y los padres de este se encontraban en el lugar.

También había otros políticos en la sala, quienes pertenecían al mismo grupo al que pertenecía Jenks. Todos unos corruptos reconocidos por todos.

Un hombre entró en la sala y se puso en su puesto, era el juez que llevaba el caso de Bree. Tenía una estampa que chocaba a cualquiera, serio y sin un mínimo de expresión o sentimientos en su rostro.

Por una puerta lateral ingresó la chica de cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes vestida con un overol naranjo y acompañada por dos oficiales. Tenía sus muñecas unidas con unas esposas y sus pies venían de igual manera. Se notaba una gran pena en su rostro y que solo quería salir de todo esto para poder estar con su pequeño angelito.

— Silencio en la sala, por favor— exigió el oficial— Precede el caso el honorable juez Randall Mitchell en contra de la imputada Bree Masen por homicidio ocurrido el día 20 de diciembre del año recién cursado

— Gracias. Buenos días a todos— comenzó el juez— El día de hoy, 2 de Junio del año en curso, nos encontramos en este juzgado para hacer lectura a la sentencia de la imputada Bree Masen.

El juez comenzó a leer los antecedentes que habían expuesto las dos partes, tanto la defensa como la querellante, y la verdad es que no estaban muy a favor de ninguna de las dos partes. Tanto Bree como Jenks tenían que ver en el caso y no se salvaban, pero el otro ya estaba muerto y nada se podía hacer con eso.

Diego hizo el amague de acercarse en varias ocasiones a Bree para tocarle aunque fuera un hombro y hacerle sentir que estaba apoyándola, pero se volvía a su lugar al pensar el problema que eso podía generarle tanto a él como a ella y prefería controlar sus impulsos. Estaba desesperado por hacer algo por ella.

El juez hablaba y hablaba sin descanso comenzando a desesperar a todos los presentes en la sala. Aclaraba como habían ocurridos los hechos, lo que había ocurrido después de esto y las lesiones que habían tenido ambas partes.

— En conclusión y tomando en consideración todos los antecedentes antes expuestos, decreto: que el occiso Jay Jenks cometió los delitos de maltrato a una mujer y a un menor de tres años esa noche, pero no puede ser juzgado por estos. En su defecto se indemnizará al menor y a la mujer por los daños causados por un total de cincuenta mil dólares. En el caso de la imputada Bree Masen ella será condenada por homicidio imprudencial involuntario a quince años de prisión, pudiendo optar a beneficios a los trece años de cumplida la pena. Además deberá pagar una indemnización de veinte mil dólares. Archívese y cúmplase.

El rostro de todos los presentes era de completa impresión. Sabían y eran conscientes que Bree tendría que cumplir una condena por lo que había hecho, pero nunca se esperaron que fuera a ser tanto tiempo ni tanto dinero.

Bree lloraba descontrolada y solo repetía el nombre de su pequeño una y otra vez sabiendo que no volvería a estar con él. Se perdería toda su infancia, su primer día a clases, la caída de su primer diente, su primera novia… Se perdería todo.

El juez salió de la sala por la misma puerta por la que había entrado para no hacerse participe de lo que ocurría por lo general después de los juicios, las peleas por parte de ambos lados.

— ¡Al fin se ha hecho justicia! ¡Al fin pagará por lo que hizo!— exclamó la ex mujer de Jenks mirando a las cámaras y fingiendo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Los oficiales tomaron a Bree por los brazos y comenzaron a sacarla del lugar con ella sumida en sus pensamientos. La chica no reaccionaba, no hacía nada por evitar lo inevitable.

— ¡Bree! ¡Bree! — le gritaba Diego tratando de acercarse a ella, pero los oficiales se lo evitaban. El solo quería asegurarle que haría lo que fuera por sacarla de ese lugar— ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

— ¡Diego, no pongas las cosas más difíciles! — le rogaba Carlisle afirmándolo mientras que Eleazar trataba de calmar a Esme y a Carmen que no hacían más que llorar en sus asientos.

Los padres de las chicas también lloraban y se apoyaban mutuamente en un intento de calmar sus sentimientos de perdida. Nuevamente habían apartado a su pequeña de su lado y ahora, lamentablemente, sabían dónde ella estaría y ese lugar no les gustaba para ella. Ellos querían que estuviera a su lado, en su casa y criando a su pequeño hijo.

— ¡Al fin esa mujer pagará por haberme arrebatado a mi marido! ¡Esa mujer sucia pagará por el sufrimiento que nos hizo pasar al arrebatarnos a alguien tan bueno como mi marido!

— ¡Usted que sabe, señora! ¡Su marido era un hombre despreciable que buscaba saciar su hambre de sexo con mujeres jóvenes desesperadas por conseguir algo más en la vida! ¡Su marido era un corrupto y un asqueroso que no hizo más que aprovecharse de Bree! — le gritaba Diego con furia, estaba desquiciado por la rabia y el dolor.

Le habían arrebatado a su amada y la habían separado de su lado y de su pequeño Edward… Edward… ¿Cómo se lo iban a contar a él?

— ¡Su marido provocó la destrucción de una pequeña familia! ¡Su marido separó a una joven madre de su hijo! ¡Él fue el encargado de aprovecharse de una joven que se prostituía para cubrir los gastos médicos de su hijo que sufría de fisura palatina! — los gritos iban cada vez más en aumento y la familia de la mujer decidió salir del lugar, así como lo hacían los demás políticos.

Los oficiales también decidieron intervenir en la pelea para alejar a esas dos personas que parecía que se matarían en cualquier momento.

— Mi marido era un hombre honorable que no hacía más que preocuparse por su familia y que nos amaba— gritaba la mujer tan desaforada como Diego

— ¡Tanto la amaba que decidió buscar lo que usted no le daba en otra mujer! ¡Una más joven!

Sintió un puño estamparse en su rostro y vió a uno de los hijos de la mujer frente a él. Estaba enojado, pero no más que él y no dudo en lanzarse sobre el tipo para propinarle unos cuantos golpes tanto en el rostro como en el cuerpo. Claro que él también se llevó lo suyo.

Hizo falta la acción de un par de oficiales junto a Carlisle y Eleazar para separarlos por completo. Parecían dos perros que no se soltarían hasta que se mataran o terminaran mal heridos.

Sacaron al hijo de Jenks de la sala y a Diego lo tenían afirmado Carlisle y Eleazar tratando de calmarlo, pero estaba desatado y solo quería acabar con los que habían destruido la vida de Bree y Edward.

— ¡Diego, ya basta! — le gritó Carlisle tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con fuerza— ¡Ya basta, ya estuvo bueno de todo esto! ¡No le vas a ayudar a Bree con todo esto!

Diego dio un último grito de ira y dejó que su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse entre los brazos del rubio. Su respiración era entrecortada y forzada, todo por la rabia que aún tenía en su interior. Quería soltarse de Carlisle a como diera lugar, pero ya no tenía más fuerzas para luchar contra los demás.

Después de unos quince minutos salieron todos del juzgado para poder ir al hogar a contarle la noticia a Edward. Diego ya iba mucho más calmado, así como los padres de las chicas y ellas mismas.

A la salida aún estaba lleno de periodista y camarógrafos, pero ninguno quiso dar una entrevista ni decir nada de lo que sentían o referirse siquiera a lo que había ocurrido en el interior del lugar. Solo querían irse, así que se subieron a sus automóviles y partieron del lugar.

Ya en el hogar fueron Esme y Diego los que le dieron la noticia al pequeño Edward, pero él no comprendía que era lo que ocurría ni lo que le decían los dos. El solo sabía que su mami no estaría con él pero no entendía por cuanto tiempo sería ¿Quince años era mucho o poco?

Carmen se encontraba en el despacho de su hermana preparando café para todos los que habían recién llegado. Aun no lograban asimilar muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y no le habían tomado el peso a la situación.

Carlisle quería ir a acompañar a su esposa en estos momentos, pero prefirió esperarla en el despacho con los demás, así como Eleazar acompañaba a su esposa y suegros. Además les daba espació a Diego, Esme y Edward para que pudieran conversar con calma.

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar en el instante en que Carmen iba a dejar la bandeja con las tazas de café sobre una mesa. Eleazar cogió la bandeja para que ella pudiera contestar la llamada antes de que se cortara.

— Hogar de menores Platt ¿Quién habla? — contestó y se quedó en silencio— Abogado Fuentes, que gusto escucharlo— todos se quedaron atentos a lo que podía decir la mujer, pero ella solo escuchaba— ¿En serio? ¿No me está mintiendo? — el rostro de ella se iluminó y parecía realmente emocionada

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó su madre, pero ella solo levantó la mano para poder escuchar. Luego le contaría

— Eso es excelente. Claro, estaremos esperándolo. Gracias por la noticia— le agradeció y cortó la llamada con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quería? — preguntó Maximilian justo cuando su hija mayor entraba con Diego y el pequeño Edward.

— Agilizaron los trámites de la custodia de Edward por lo del juicio… Y ya están listos— les contó, pero nadie entendió por completo— Edward pasa a estar bajo su custodia. El abogado vendrá a que firmen los papeles para concretarlo.

Diego cogió a Edward desde el suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que esa era una buena noticia y, a pesar que Esme le había prometido que eso no ocurriría, no podía evitar sentir miedo a perder a su pequeño angelito. Lo amaba como su hijo y no quería que se lo quitaran, que lo separaran de su lado. Él quería criarlo y formar parte de su vida.

Los sentimientos en estos momentos eran completamente encontrados. Alegría y emoción por poder cuidar de Edward y evitar que siguiera viviendo en este lugar, pero la pena y la desazón por lo de Bree no los dejaba estar completamente felices.

El camino desde ahora no sería fácil. Criar a Edward sería un reto que entre todos tendrían que tratar de sacar adelante, pero con esfuerzo y apoyo en conjunto lograrían hacerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Primero que todo tengo que darles un par de explicaciones y ofrecerles una disculpa. La primera es por no subir el capítulo el día de ayer, pero tuve una celebración familiar y no alcancé a revisar el documento y subírselos. Lo segundo y más importante es que, a medida que leía sus reviews, me di cuenta que había cometido un gravísimo error al escribir la historia y es que coloqué el nombre de Alec como pareja de Jane, pero esto no era así y por eso lo cambié más tarde por Félix. Lamento si las ilusioné en vano, de verdad.**

**Ahora, con las disculpas ya dadas, las preguntas de rigor ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué les parece esta primer aparte de la historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿Están conformes?**

**La segunda parte de la historia ya está bien avanzada, pero quiero tomarme un tiempo para poder arreglarla bien, ver que no hayan errores y avanzarla más aun para no quedarnos pegados a la mitad. Por eso es que la subiré en dos semanas más ¿Qué creen que pasará en esta? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**Como todas las semanas me gustaría agradecer, en primer lugar, a mi gran amiga Jennifer que siempre me ayuda en los momentos difíciles. También a Sandra, que me ayuda cuando me cuesta escribir algo. Y obviamente a cada uno de ustedes que leen mi historia, pero en especial a:**

**Candy1928: Tienes toda la razón, a Edward no podía pasarle nada malo o nos quedábamos sin secuela jajajaja. Nuestro Diego es un héroe y si, es un personaje adorable para que nos agrade. Saludos.**

**Guest: Lamento, de corazón, causar esa confusión. Lo juro. Lamento si te ilusioné, pero ya lo solucioné… Pero nada dice que Alec no vaya a aparecer.**

**Adriu: Si, esa parte de la historia es demasiado tierno, pero creo que es lo que le pasaría a cualquier pequeño de su edad. Lo mismo que a la chica anterior, lamento haber cometido ese error, pero ya lo solucioné. También me gustan mucho los hombres que son tan tiernos con los niños, creo que por eso Diego es así. Saludos.**

**Yolo: Que bueno que tus uñas sobrevivieran jajajaja. A todos nos hizo sufrir la separación de los dos pequeños y bueno, Diego es Diego y creo que ya todos lo queremos demasiado. Habrá que esperar a ver que pasará, pero tú que crees ¿Se alejará? ¿Se acercará?**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en dos semanas. **

**Saludos.**

**Babi_Cullen**


End file.
